Something For You and I To Share
by xOTHxballin'babe
Summary: Lucas and Peyton have been married a year and a half. But will something so special and precious pull them apart or bring the closer. Leyton, Brase, and Naley. With other characters. I own NOTHING!
1. Chapter 1

This is an author's note! OK this is my first story so if it's bad please don't be to harsh on the reviews if you even do one, lol. Well this is a Leyton fan fict. store so be prepared. Oh yeah, I own nothing. OK here is a quick insider to the story

It's a year and a half after season 6. So....:

Lucas and Peyton Scott: they have been married a year and a half and are the same Luke and Peyton as they always are. Lucas still coaches the Ravens and is working on his third book. Peyton still owns Red Bedroom Records and is loving every minute of it! And enjoys working with her best talent Haley James Scott!!

Nathan and Haley Scott: they are still married and have their adorable son James Lucas Scott! And Haley is 3 months pregnant with their second child. She is teaching at Tree Hill High and recording with Peyotn. Nathan gave up Slamball but is coaching with Luke for the Ravens. But Nathan is still trying to play basketball somewhere in the big leagues.

Brooke Davis and Chase Adams: Yes I know on the show Owen and Brooke were 'together' but I always liked Chase he made Brooke better. They aren't married quite yet but are engaged. Brooke still lost Clothes over Bro's to Victoria, but has started Baby Brooke and it's doing fabulously. Chase is a pro skateboarder but has taken a break to stay close to Brooke and prepare for their wedding.

Yes it is a Leyton story, but I had to clear the air for Brooke and Chase. I'm going to try my best to include the other to couples but I'm going to focus more on Lucas and Peyton. But you may see a lot of the Breyton and Laley friendships.

Ok with that, I guess you can start reading my story. ENJOY, oh and please review. I'll appreciate constructive criticism.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 A Surprise For You

**"Oh my gosh Peyton this is great!", said Haley with happiness**

**"I know, I'm happy and all but...", sighed Peyton**

**"But what?", asked Brooke.**

**"What If Lucas isn't ok with it?"**

**"Are you kidding? Lucas will be super happy!"**

**"If you say so?"**

**"We know so.", said Brooke with confidence**

**Peyton sits in the house, her and Lucas have shared since their engagement a year and a half ago. Spending time with Lucas was Peyton's favorite thing to do and vice versa. But she felt uneasy about her time being spent with Lucas tonight.**

**"Hey, Peyt! I'm home.", yelled Lucas**

**"I'm in the kitchen", she yelled back.**

**"When did you learn how to cook"?, asked Lucas while wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her temple.**

**"So not funny and I wasn't cooking just thinking."**

**"About what?"**

**"I think you should sit down." **

**"Okay." Lucas did as was told but skeptically. **

**"I'm... um huh...."**

**"What is it?! Peyton your scaring me." Said Lucas now standing up.**

**"I'm pregnant." And with that Peyton took a seat herself. Wrapping her arms around her, afraid of what his reaction maybe.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 I Have Something To Say

_"What is it?! Peyton your scaring me." Said Lucas now standing up._

_"I'm pregnant." And with that Peyton took a seat herself. Wrapping her arms around her, afraid of what his reaction maybe._

**Peyton sat there watching him with caution. Trying to hide her tears. **_**I should have known he would be like this**_**, thought Peyton. After a minute of silence Peyton started her rambling.**

**"Ok Luke, listen I know we haven't talked about this but...We have good jobs, I'm in charge of my own record label. You coach the Ravens and your still writing. You know what it could be a scare I only took like 4 pregnancy tests, so it's not quite official." As Peyton keep on rambling Lucas just stared at her with love and adoration. He, Lucas Scott, was having a baby with Peyton Sawyer. " And you know your mom, Brooke, and Haley are going to be crazy about the baby. Lucas Scott! Will you please say something and get that stupid smirk off you face."**

**And with that he walked up to her and kissed her with all he had. The kiss stood for love, their love, the love that created a baby together.**

**" I hate you, you know that. You just sit there and let me ramble on about our life and the baby."**

**" Peyton will you shut up. I'm happy. So we're having a baby?"**

**" Yeah, we're having a baby!"**

**" Do you know how much I love you right now?"**

**" I think I do, but let me hear." said Peyton with a huge smile on her face.**

**" I love you, so much. Not only because you're just beautiful. But you're charismatic, intelligent, the love of my life, and now the mother of my child." Standing there listening to Lucas' little speech on how much he loved her was enough to bring her to tears. Now add hormones to the mix and she was bawling. She stood up and kissed Lucas before resting her head on his shoulder.**

**" Can I ask you a question Peyton?" he asked raising her head to look him in his eyes.**

**" Yeah, sure"**

**" How long have you known? How far along are you? Who knows? Am I-"**

**" Goodness I thought you said 'a question'. Ok I've known for about a week now, I was just to scared to tell you. Haley thinks I'm about 6 weeks along, since she's the genius and everything. Which means that it may have happened sometime in September. Lastly Brooke and obviously Haley knows. But knowing how excited Haley was, she probably told Nathan which means he may know and Brooke definitely spilled to Chase. Oh and Nathan and Skills practice together so there is a possibility Skills knows and Skills might have told Mouth who probably told Millie and the guys."**

**" So I'm the last to know about my own child?"**

**" Basically,..... yeah."**

**" I guess I'm ok with that, but next time I'm first to know."**

**" Next time?!"**

**" You don't think I'm only going to have one kid?"**

**" I know that. Lets just focus on this ONE baby right now, okay?"**

**"Okay!" He said mimicking her tone. " I'm hungry and I know you must be so lets eat."**

**" I'm starving, come on lets go out."**

**With that Lucas gave her one more kiss and lead her out the house. Peyton insisted on eating at a family oriented restaurant, saying she need some 'pratice'. When they returned home it was almost 10. Tired from practice, work, writing and their long and emotional conversation they got ready for bed.**

**" I love you Luke." Peyton said rolling over to snuggle closer to him, instantly falling a sleep.**

**" I love you too, Peyt." Lucas said kissing her temple, and then resting his hand on her still flat stomach.**

**As Lucas was about to turn the lights off he suddenly remember something. He sat up and kissed Peyton on her toned but pregnant stomach.**

**" And I love you, too." And with that he turned the lights off. Pulling Peyton closer and finally falling asleep. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Double Checking

**When Lucas woke up that morning he realized he wasn't dreaming. **_It wasn't a dream I'm going to be a father_**, he thought. He rolled over and stared at Peyton as if she would disappear. Quickly but quietly he got up and began making breakfast, not before finding the number for Peyton's doctor to schedule an appointment for later on today. **

**Peyton rolled over to fell the empty spot which Lucas had occupied. **_No. It was a dream_**, she thought to her self. She got up out of bed and walked into the kitchen to be welcomed by Luke with a kiss.**

" **Hey, beautiful!" said Lucas**

" **Morning-" before she could even finish she was off running to the bathroom. Lucas was not to far behind her to pull her hair away and rub her back. After a few minutes she sat back to get up but was hit with another wave of nausea, and went back to throwing up. When she finally finished she sat back in Lucas' lap.**

" **Peyt, you ok?" asked Lucas with concern in his voice**

" **Do I look ok?!" snapped Peyton. **

**After seeing the dejected look on his face. " Oh gosh, Luke I'm so sorry." Peyton said putting her head down in shame.**

" **It's ok. You ready to get up?"**

"**Yeah" She got up and walked to the sink throwing water on her face and brushing her teeth. Once finish she walked back into the kitchen and sat down. **

" **I scheduled you an appointment today it's at 3. But after seeing you earlier I'm pretty sure you're pregnant." in a mocking tone.**

" **Thanks for the concern, what time is it now?"**

" **Um, it's 10." He said nonchalantly **

"**I'm meeting Brooke and Haley down at the store. Then we could push our lunch back an hour and finally go to the doctor's appointment?" Peyton stated more than asked.**

" **Ok. I have practice in an hour anyway. So eat up, while I go get ready"**

" **Yes, sir!" she said with a fake salute. She sat there eating her breakfast. But couldn't help to think about her and Lucas were having a baby. Once she finished eating, she got up threw her stuff away and prepared for her day.**

**

* * *

****Walking into the gym he couldn't hide the ridiculous grin he had on his face. Some people would have thought he got laid, but this was for a better reason.**

"**Yo, dog." said Skills walking up to meet Luke fro a manly hug and a fist tap. " What's with the smile?" he asked but already knew.**

"**No reason". Lucas said but still having a child like grin.**

"**Peyton must have told him." butted in Nathan.**

" **So you know?" Lucas said asked**

" **Yeah Haley told me and I told Skills."**

"**Then I told Mouth who told-"**

**Lucas jumped in before Skills could finish. "Don't worry Peyton already explained that to me." He clarified.**

"**So you're happy, right?" asked Skills getting defensive for Peyton's sake.**

" **You kidding, I'm ecstatic! She actually has an appointment at 3." Luke said.**

" **Well lets get this over with so you can go." Nathan blew his whistle and then called for practice to start.**

**

* * *

****Driving in her Comet was always her place of solace. Any other day she would be speeding, but knowing she was late to meet Brooke she drove rather slow. Plus she knew Brooke would give her an earful for being late. When she arrived at her friend's boutique she walked in very slowly.**

**"P. Sawyer-Scott!" said an angry Brooke.**

"**Hey to you too." mocked Peyton with sarcasm**

" **Enough with the small talk. How did he take it? Tell me everything and don't leave a thing out!"**

" **Ok well when he first came home I didn't know what to do or say......" Peyton went on to tell Brooke all about last night and this morning before she got here to her store. " and now I'm here telling you what happened."**

" **Oh my gosh I would have punched him, he took that long to answer?"**

" **Yeah, I was trying so hard not to cry."**

" **But enough about you, I need my maid of honor to help me with my wedding."**

"**Brooke I'm going to be fat, by the time the wedding comes."**

"**Your going to be fat!"**

**Haley exclaimed walking into the store just in time to hear Peyton's comment. **

"**Gosh Tutor Wife trying to give us a heart attack." Brooke said trying to catch her breathe.**

" **My bad, but Peyton the wedding is in a month. And I'll be fat by then, as skinny as you are you'll barely be showing." explained Haley.**

" **You never know Hales." teased Brooke.**

" **Thanks for the support Brooke." replied Peyton**

" **Have you and Luke scheduled an appointment yet?" asked Haley.**

" **Yeah it's at 3. When I'm done here I'm going to meet him for a late lunch then we are off to the appointment."**

" **That's good. Lucas must be excited."**

" **He wasn't at first." whispered Brooke**

" **What do you mean?" asked Haley getting a little angry.**

" **Well Tutor Mom times 2....." Brooke began to explain the events of last night to Haley, even though it was Peyton's night. " and now I'm telling you."**

" **Thank's Brooke." Peyton said sarcastically.**

" **Your welcome." Brooke said completely ignoring the sarcasm.**

" **Ok I have a lot today so lets do what we came here to do." said Haley showing her teacher side a bit.**

**The girls sat there a good hour discussing Brooke's wedding plans. From the colors to the flowers and the guest to the seating charts. Once finish they just hung out like old times. Brooke suggested it as one of the last times to really hang, before she gets married and Haley and Peyton have their babies. **

" **So Brooke have you and Chase thought about kids?" asked Haley while instinctively rubbing her protruding stomach.**

"**No not really, but I want to have them right away."**

" **Oh that's good Brooke. Just don't scare him off too fast." joked Peyton. Not hiding her laugh Haley nudge Brooke in the arm.**

" **Hilarious, you know what I'm going to miss this." said Brooke with sincerity.**

" **You act like we're moving." Peyton said.**

" **No but once you have a baby, it's like you have." Haley said. The three women laughed at the comment. They talked for another 10 minutes before Peyton had to leave to meet Lucas for lunch.**

" **Good luck Peyton." Haley and Brooke said at the same time while Peyton was walking out.**

**Scene 4**

**Their lunch had been normal. But Peyton held in her excitement throughout the whole meal. Now sitteng down in the office she couldn't help but feel a little scared. Waiting for them to call her name was just adding to the tension. Lucas could sense something was up so he grabbed her hand and kissed it.**

"**Mrs. Scott?" called the nurse**

**Upon hearing her name she jumped up grabbed her purse and walked in behind the nurse. With Lucas right behind her. **

" **My name is Dr. Matthews and I'll be you doctor. With the intro over can you please sit up there and pull up your shirt." she instructed. Peyton did as she was told and looked over at Lucas for support. Seeing the look of need in her eyes he grabbed her hand. " Ok I must warn you this is rather cold." Even with the warning she still wasn't ready for the coldness. ****Now with the gel on Dr. Matthews put the doppler on Peyton's stomach. " Now that little thing right there is your baby." she said pointing to the screen. " you're about 6 weeks along and you look fine. I'm going to schedule an appointment for you next month. Congrats!" she said while handing Peyton and Luke a picture of their baby. **

" **Luke, that's our baby." she said in awe.**

"**Yeah, that's ours. Something for you and I to share." he said with a teary smile.**

* * *

A/N Hope you liked it. I tried to include the other characters but I don't think I did so well with that. Um, my first 2 reviews were nice, I truly wasn't expecting that but thank you any way. I need ideas.. Should I skip ahead a month or so and do Brooke's wedding or just write the got married and kinda describe it to you. I'll update as soon as possible. Thank You!!


	5. Chapter 5

I decided to do a month and 2 weeks jump. I did a short flashback of the wedding. Keyword short. I don't think I'm a good enough writer to write a Brooke Davis wedding yet. But enjoy the chapter I'm sure you'll like this one.

Chapter 5- A Months Time

It's been a month since the appointment. Although Peyton wasn't showing she was absolutely glowing. Brooke's wedding was two weeks ago. Her and Chase were coming home today after their honeymoon.

" _So, Brooke what's it like being Mrs. Adams?" asked Peyton excitedly. _

" _Completely awesome!." Brooke squeled with excitement._

" _You've only been officially married for an hour." Haley said. They were standing by the cake, in the ballroom. The wedding was over but the reception was going on now. It was simple but elegant at the same time. Everyone including Brooke expected the wedding to go wrong. Saying 'it's bound to happen, we live in Tree Hill'. But Haley mentioned 'it's only Scotts' weddings'. _

" _What ever! Like you weren't happy after you and Nathan got married both times.?" Brooke asked but already knew the answer it was obvious._

" _Uh....you got me."Haley answered with a laugh._

"Hey, Peyt!" Lucas said snapping Peyton out of her flashback, " we have to go soon to pick up Brooke and Chase at the airport."

"It's 4 already?"

"No, it's 2. But you know Brooke wants us to wait for, thinking 'we' missed her." Lucas said using quotations around we.

" That's Brooke." Peyton said trying to stifle her laugh.

" But until then we have time to ourselves." he said causing Peyton to giggle.

" You know what we do, why don't we head up stairs?" she asked seductively. She got up and started heading for her and Luke's room. "aren't you coming?!" she called out to him.

" You bet." he said getting up from where he was sitting and running after Peyton.

* * *

Stepping off the plane Brooke was never happier to be home. Even though her honeymoon with Chase was great she was missing her best friend. Walking through the gate she was anxious to see Peyton and Lucas. But was devastated when she only saw Luke.

"Where is Peyton?" asked Brooke while scanning over the crowd for her friend.

" Well hello to you too. She's in the bathroom throwing up I'm guessing. Hey Chase." he said giving Chase a manly hug.

" Oh well I'm going to go find her. Here take my stuff." she said shoving her bags to Lucas and Chase. Then went off in search for Peyton.

" Two weeks. I'm proud of you Chase. You still haven't gotten tired of her, yet?" asked Lucas with all seriousness.

" Nope, and I'm loving every minute of it." said Chase as he and Luke talked about the honeymoon and what life is being a married man now.

* * *

Still in search of the bathrooms she wasn't paying attention and bumped into someone. " hey wat-" but stopped once she realized who she bumped into.

" Well, well if it isn't Brooke Davis. I mean Adams, now." Peyton said while giving her friend a hug.

" Yes the one and only. So P. Sawyer Scott, did you miss me these past two weeks?"

" Yes miserably." Peyton said with sincerity.

" Good!"

" Ok. Enough. How was the honeymoon?" Peyton asked while the two girls made way over to their respective husbands and out of the airport.

Once walking out the airport Peyton and Lucas fell back to watch the newlywed couple in front of them. " You ok?" Lucas asked remembering her running off to the bathroom right before Brooke walked up. Peyton nodded her head and kept on walking, with her arm around Lucas.

"They look happy" she said.

" They do, are you happy?"

"Very! You?"

"Every minute spent with you, I become even happier." Lucas said. Giveing her a quick kiss and continued to their car.

* * *

After eating a early dinner. Lucas drove Brooke and Chase home to drop off their bags. Chase opted to stay and invited Luke to stay too. He accepted the invite. Brooke decided they could stay while her and Peyton hang out at her store. They choose to ride in different cars just for the fun of it. Before even walking in the store Peyotn started asking Brooke questions.

"So you had a good time?" asked Peyton.

" I had a great time, though I did miss my bestest friend." Brooke said.

" Aw you missed me. I'm flattered. " she said with sarcasm

" What ever, so how's my god daughter/son?" Brooke asked with excitement

" I really thought when they said 'morning sickness' it was only in the morning, I mean I'm throwing up every time I smell food."

Brooke couldn't help but laugh at Peyton's comment. She was happy for her, but a little jealous her self. She always dreamed about being a mother, and now her friend was going to get that chance.

" I'm sorry, so how far along are you know?"

" 3 months." Peyton said with a smile.

" That's great, Peyt." Brooke said with a hint of sadness.

" What's wrong Brooke?"

" Nothing, Ok it's just you and Haley are having a baby and I'm not. I'm not jealous just wishing I was pregnant too." she said putting her head down in shame.

" Oh, Brooke, listen I'm sure you and Chase will have kids. You just got married, wait awhile then talk to Chase about it." Peyton suggested.

" You know what Peyton I think you'll make a great mom." Brooke said

" Think, so?" asked Peyton

" I know so!" Brooke said pulling Peyton in for a hug,

The two hung out for a another hour before they left to go back to Brooke's house. When Peyton drove up she got out the car to tell Lucas they were leaving. She and Luke said their goodbyes and left.

" Do you want to go visit Haley and Nathan?" asked Lucas

" Sure, let's go."

* * *

On the ride to Naley' s house Peyton called ahead to see if they could come over. Haley being Lucas' best friend couldn't deny them. Once they pulled up they walked up to the house together. As Lucas went to knock, his hand didn't even meet the door before his nephew swung it open.

" Uncle Luke, Aunt Peyton hey." Jaime exclaimed and gave both adults a hug.

" hey , where's you mom and dad?" Peyton asked.

"Right here Blondie." said Nathan walking in with Haley right beside him.

" Hey Nate, Hales." Lucas and Peyton said in unison.

After the greetings were over the Scott family made their way to the living room to talk. Talking about Jaime, the Ravens, teaching and the studio. Then finally on the subject of Haley's and Peyton's pregnancies.

" Are you hoping, for a girl or a boy?" asked Peyton

Before answering Haley looked around in search of Jaime, but realized he was in bed. " Nathan and I both are hoping for a girl." she said then looked to Nathan who nodded in approval. " but Jaime is hoping for a little brother." she said earning a laugh from everyone.

" How much longer 'til you find out the sex?" Lucas asked

" Hopefully on my next visit." Haley said.

" What do ya'll want a boy or girl?" Nathan asked.

" I haven't really thought about it." admitted Peyton

" As long as the baby is health I'm fine." Lucas said and earned a nod from Peyton.

After that the conversation died down a bit and Lucas and Peyton left. They said their farewells and got in the car and drove off.

* * *

Stopping at a red light Lucas looked over at Peyton and grabbed her hand and kissed it.

" What was that for?" she asked

" No reason, just taking advantage of out time together." he answered.

She smiled, when the light turn green Luke pulled out. But not far enough before another car came out and hit them. Then it all went black.

* * *

A/N I know, I'm sorry. I only did it to add a little drama. I think this was an ok chapter, but idk. So what do you think about it? Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Too Much To Take In

_Flashback_

_Stopping at a red light Lucas looked over at Peyton and grabbed her hand and kissed it._

_" What was that for?" she asked_

_" No reason, just taking advantage of out time together." he answered._

_She smiled, when the light turn green Luke pulled out._

_" I love you, Peyton" he said taking a quick look at her._

_Peyton was about to declare her love for him again, but something else speeding towards them caught her eye. " Lucas watch out!!" she yelled. putting her hand over his and the other over her stomach_

_Realizing what she was talking about, he swerved. When he swerved he did it to where he and the car met at. The contact of the cars colliding sent both of them into unconsciousness._

* * *

After Lucas and Peyton had left, Nathan and Haley went back up stairs for 'unfinished business.' They were both sleeping comfortably, Haley in Nathan's strong arms_. _Until a knock woke them up.

Knock Knock

" Uh... Hales go get it." mumbled a half awake Nathan.

"Nathan why don't you go get." but Nathan had already rolled over and put them pillow over his head. Seeing she was wide a waked Haley decided to go downstairs herself. "Fine." Feeling a little guilty Nathan decided to go to."I'm coming" she said as she opened the door she was met by two police officers.

" Are you Mr. Nathan Scott_?" _asked first officer who didn't look up to see Haley standing at the door.

" No, I'm right here." Nathan said making his presence known. He wrapped his arms around Haley's waist. " what's the problem, officer?"

The second officer stepped in and said " Your brother and sister-in-law, Lucas and Peyton Scott, have been in accident." Hearing this made her feel weak.

" Are they ok?" she whispered.

" We don't really know, but the accident was pretty bad. You can follow us to the hospital, if you want?" said the first officer.

" We would but we have our son so we'll drive up there in a few minutes." Nathan spoke for the first time since he said who he was.

" Ok, then. Again I'm sorry." said the second officer and then departed with his partner.

Nathan closed the door behind him with Haley still in his arms and leaned against it. "I'm going to call my mom then you and me are going to head over to the hospital."

She lifted her head from his chest and said " we have to tell Brooke" she whispered

Hearing his wife so distraught it made his heartbreak. _How am I supposed to tell Brooke, she's Peyton's best friend, _he thought. It finally hit him, his brother and 'sister' are in the hospital, and let a sob escape.

Then Haley realized Peyton and Lucas weren't the only ones in the car. " Nathan." she said " oh god, Nathan the baby. Peyton's pregnant. What if she lost the baby?" and put her head back in his chest and started to cry.

" She won't ok. Let's call Deb and we'll call Brooke on the way to the hospital." he said and lead the up stairs.

When they had finished changing Deb had just arrived. They filled her in on what had happened. She told them to go and everything would be ok, she also offered to call Karen and try to get a hold of Larry. They thanked her once again for watching Jamie and left. Nathan ran to the car and Haley was right behind him walking as fast as her pregnant body could. They rode in silence, through out the whole ride. And in their heads they kept repeating 'they'll be ok' as if it was a mantra. They were about five minutes from the hospital when Nathan thought it was time to call Brooke and break the news to her.

* * *

It's said the 'honeymoon' stage it the best part of being a newlywed couple, and Chase and Brooke were the perfect example of that. They were extremely happy and nothing would make them waver from that. Or would it?

Ring Ring

Rolling over Chase found Brooke still very much asleep so he grabbed the phone. He read the caller id, Nathan, it read. _Why is he calling so late for?,_ he thought. So he answered.

"Hey Nate." said Chase while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

_" Hey Chase, listen um.... Peyton and Lucas have been ...... in an accident." _

_" _What," said a now awake Chase, " are they, ok?" he asked getting out of bed.

_" I don't know, Hales and I are heading to the hospital now. Brooke and you should be there, too." said Nathan as he pulled up to the hospital._

" We will, give us ten minutes. Bye."

_"Bye."_

Chase hung up the phone and thought about how he was going to tell Brooke. He decided it was time to tell her. So he walked over to her side of the bed and sat by her legs. He shook her slightly to wake her.

" Brooke babe wake up." he said trying to wake her up

She slowly lifted her head and saw the serious look on his face and sat up. " What's wrong?" she asked

Before he answered he grabbed her hand. " Um... Peyton and Lucas....they've been in an accident." he whispered.

She let in sink in and let a few tears escape. " Are they ok?" she said studdering over her words because of the tears.

" I don't know, but Nate and Hales should be at the hospital now. They want us there, I'm guessing you want to be there, too?" he asked.

" Of course." she whispered and let her long held sobs.

" Hey," he said pulling her into his arms, " they'll be fine, lets get dressed and go, ok" he said. She nodded against his chest. Then got up to get change and head off to the hospital.

* * *

When he was talking to Chase they had arrived at the hospital. Haley didn't even wait for Nathan who had just hung up the phone, to walk into the hospital. They were waiting for a doctor to tell them about Lucas' and Peyton's condition. It had been ten minutes, and by then Chase and Brooke had arrived. Karen had called and saying she'll be on the first flight back, but no word from Larry, yet. Brooke and Haley were both in their respective husbands arms, and didn't notice the doctor's presence.

" Anyone here for Mr. and Mrs. Scott?" asked the doctor.

Finally acknowledging the doctor's presence they all stood up. " Um we are." said Nathan who decided to be the voice of the group.

" May I ask how you're related to Mr. and Mrs. Scott?"

" I'm Lucas' brother, this is my wife Haley." he said then pointed over to Brooke and Chase." that's Brooke, she's Peyton's sister and that's her husband Chase." he finished. He looked over at Brooke who mouthed 'thank you' and then a teary smile.

" Ok. I'm Peyton's doctor. She wasn't that badly injured. A few cuts and scrapes. The only major injury she has is a broken arm." she said while reading off her charts.

You could hear a sigh of relief over the four of them. But there were two more people in the car. " What about Lucas and the baby?" asked Haley and Brooke at the same time.

" I can't give you anything on the baby til Peyton wakes up. Which won't be for much longer. On Mr. Scott's condition I don't know any specifics. All I know is that his side of the car was hit. You're going to have to wait for Lucas' doctor fo more information on his condition. Sorry."

" It's ok. Can we go see Peyton?" asked Nathan

" Yes, but only two at a time."

" Brooke, why don't you and Hales go, Chase and I'll wait for Lucas' doctor." Nathan said an looked a Chase who nodded in approval.

" You sure?" asked Brooke and Haley at the same time, again.

" Positive. We'll come and find you if we hear anything." They finally agreed then kissed their husbands and followed the doctor.

* * *

Haley and Brooke walked side by side behind the doctor. They reached the door, room 231, before they could enter the doctor turned around and said. "There's nothing to be scared of. She has a few cuts on her face, and her arm is in a sling. If she wakes up it's ok. But when she asks about the baby or her husband buzz for one of the nurses." she finished and opened the door for them to walk in. " remember what I said." and with that said she walked off.

They walked in a little more and went over to Peyton's bed. Brooke stayed on Peyton's left side and grabbed her hand carefully not to take it out of the sling. Haley walked over to her right side and grabbed her right hand. They sat there in silence and just sat there listening to all the machines in Peyton's room. That was until Peyton started to move and wake up.

Her eyes fluttered open trying to get used to her surroundings. She realized she wasn't in her car or her house, but the hospital? She looked up and say Haley and Brooke on her sides. " hey." she whispered

" Peyt, oh god. I'm so happy your ok." she Haley giving her a quick hug.

" How you feeling, bestie?" asked Brooke giving her a hug, too.

" Like I've been hit by a car." Peyton said with a deadpanned face.

" Sorry, dumb question." said Brooke. Peyton tried to sit up but couldn't. Haley saw what she was trying to do and helped her. Once she was sitting up Peyton looked down at her stomach and notice her left hand at the same time and had a few quetions that needed to be answered.

* * *

A/N Ok I really like this chapter. I think this was my best one so far. But it's up to you so what do you think? So please hit that little button right there!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N You should like this chapter I was a few suprises in it. One good the other not so good. So, enjoy!

Chapter 7- Question Existing

_Flashback_

_Her eyes fluttered open trying to get used to her surroundings. She realized she wasn't in her car or her house, but the hospital? She looked up and say Haley and Brooke on her sides. " hey." she whispered_

_" Peyt, oh god. I'm so happy your ok." she Haley giving her a quick hug._

_" How you feeling, bestie?" asked Brooke giving her a hug, too._

_" Like I've been hit by a car." Peyton said with a dead panned face._

_" Sorry, dumb question." said Brooke. Peyton tried to sit up but couldn't. Haley saw what she was trying to do and helped her. Once she was sitting up Peyton looked down at her stomach and her left hand at the same time and had a few questions that needed to be answered_.

Brooke caught Peyton gaze and figured out what she was looking at. " Haley why don't you go get one of the nurses." Brooke asked

" But why?" she asked looking at Brooke for an answer. Brooke nodded her head towards Peyton's stomach. " oh, ok I'll be right back." Haley said and walked out of the room

" Brooke, what happened to Lucas and the baby?" asked Peyton

But before Brooke could answer Haley and a nurses came into the room. Haley went back to her seat. The nurse walked around the room checking Peyton's charts and her machines.

" Well everything is fine Mrs. Scott. Do you need anything?" asked the nurse

" Yes actually I do, do you know anything about my husband or the baby?"

"I can do an ultrasound right now on the baby. But I know nothing on your husband's condition." said the nurse.

" Oh ok." Peyton said and put her head down.

" Ok Mrs. Scott, would you please lift up your shirt so I can do the ultrasound." Peyton did as the nurse told her. Haley and Brooke each grabbed Peyton's hand and waited for the sound of the baby's heartbeat. Haley couldn't help but think about what she had to go through when she was pregnant with Jamie. " I hope you know that there is no guarantees in medicine. But if we hear the baby's heartbeat doesn't mean it won't be perfectly healthy." she said as she moved the doppler around to find the baby.

Lub-dup Lub-dup

Lub- dup Lub-dup

" Is that the baby's heart beat?" asked a teary eyed Peyton.

" Yes it looks like both of your babies are fine." the nurse said and handed Peyton a picture of her babies.

" Babies?"

"Both?"

"Oh god?"

The nurse smiled at the three women's responses. " Your having twins, congrats." she said and walked out of the room.

* * *

Peyton had been crying since she heard her babies heartbeat. Now she was having twins it made it even more of a miracle. Haley and Brooke had both giving her hugs and told her congrats. But she needed to know how Lucas was.

" Brooke can you please go-" but was cut off by a sad looking Chase and a teary Nathan as they walked into the room. They walked over to her and gave her a hug. " Nathan will you please tell me what's wrong with Lucas." she begged.

Seeing Nathan was so choked up Chase decided to tell her." Uh Peyt, Lucas isn't doing so good." he said fiddling with his fingers.

" What do you mean?" she asked getting extremely worried.

The doctor walked in just in time to answer her question. " What he means is that Mr. Scott suffered some bad injuries. We had to remove his spleen during surgery. We lost him.." he trailed off. He was about to finish his statement but Peyton jumped in.

" You lost him?" she asked trying to hold back her tears.

" If you let me finish I could explain the rest. We lost him, but we were able to resuscitate him. He has a lot of cuts and scrapes. Because of his HCM, we had to give him some medication to slow down his heart. Do you know if he has been taking his medication?" he asked looking at Peyton.

" He should be, he told me he was." Peyton said not lifting her head to look at the doctor.

" Well it looks like he hasn't taken any in a while."

" Oh god, can we go visit him?" asked Haley

" Actually, because of the impact of the two cars Mr. Scott head took a pretty good hit. I'm sorry to say it but he's in a coma." as he was explaining Haley and Brooke cried into their husbands arms. Peyton sat in the bed and cried, her husband was in a coma.

" How long will he be in it?" asked Chase while holding Brooke in his arms.

" It all depends on him, it won't be anytime soon though. Again I'm sorry." he said then departed from the room. Leaving the five friends to cry. Each crying for separate reasons. Haley cried for her best friend who is lying in a coma. Brooke cried for her best friend who was sure to be a mess. Nathan cried for his brother, and his best friend to be ok. Chase cried because he hated to see the people he love in so much pain, and he cried for Lucas and Peyton. Peyton cried to hardest. Her husband is lying in a coma and could never wake again. She cried because she is having twins with no father there to celebrate the news with. But she lied in a hospital bed and cried how could she gained two people, but probably lose one.

* * *

A/N At first I didn't know what to do with Lucas. I wasn't going to kill him off, I could never do that. But yeah there will be Leyton babies not baby. Lol I hope you liked it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-

Flashback

"_Ok, Mrs. Scott remember what I told you, if you don't feel right please come back ok?" she asked while pushing Peyton out of the hospital towards Brooke car. " I schedule you an appointment in two weeks." she said_

_Peyton looked up at her and smile_ " _Ok, that's fine." she said looking up at her._

_They got to the car and helped her get in, the nurse passed Peyton her stuff and closed the door. Brooke got into the drivers seat and rolled down the winds while starting the car. Without thinking the nurse spoke._

" _You would think she would be a little upset, he husband is in a coma." she said and followed the doctor back into the hospital. But Peyton did hear this and began to cry._

**Such a lonely boy, couldn't find the joy within.  
Such a lonely girl, such a lonely world we're living in.  
I watch it all go by.  
Can't find a tear to cry.  
A tear to cry.**

That's when it finally hit her, _Lucas is in a coma,_ she kept repeating to herself in her head. It's been 4 days since she found out about Lucas. The gang had been trying to keep her busy but she wouldn't budge. It was as if she was emotionless. She would just sit there and stare off into nowhere, as if all hope is lost.

* * *

**It's so obvious how they need each other.  
They want and bleed and hurt but they keep it covered.  
Until it's one big lie.  
They can't stay alone cuz they fear goodbyes, well, they fear goodbyes. They fear goodbyes.  
**

" I'm really getting worried about her. She just sits in the room and stare. She doesn't cry at least I don't think she does. She's like in her own lonely world." Brooke said. She really was worried about her best friend. Peyton was staying at Brooke's and Chase's house. They invited Nathan and Haley over to help with Peyton. She wasn't being a burden, just stubborn and unresponsive.

" I would be really upset if it were Nathan. Now we really need to do something, I know it's not healthy for her and the babies." Haley said and then remember they hadn't told the boys about the twins.

" She's having twins?" asked Chase and Nathan at the same time.

" Yup" replied Brooke and Haley in unison.

" She has to be really scared right now." Chase said and earned a nod from everyone. The four friends sat there and pondered on how to help Peyton. Before they knew it 30 minutes had gone by, and they were still thinking of a solution. Until....

" I got it!" exclaimed Nathan making the other three jump from there seats.

" Ok, calm down hotshot. What is it?" Brooke said putting her hands on her knees and leaning forward.

" We could take her to visit Luke. She hasn't been to see him since she left the hospital herself. Maybe she could talk, to him like she does with her mom. It may help her a bit, give her a little hope." Nathan stated. They all nodded in agreement. After they decided what they were going to do they put there plan into effect.

_After learning about Lucas' condition she felt weak, the man that always saved her was needing to be saved himself. They sat there and cried, it was too much to take. She was having twins but her husband may not even get to see them let alone find out about them. It was silent til she broke it._

_" I want to go see him" Peyton said, lifting her head to look at them._

_They gave her skeptical looks before Chase asked her. " Are you sure, you really should be resting." he said._

_She ensured them saying " I'm fine I just really want to see him" she said almost begging._

_They gave in after seeing her pleading look. The doctor helped her out of bed and into a wheel chair. Once she was situated in the chair, she turned around and spoke._

_" Why don't you guys go home? Brooke and Chase you guys, just got back. And Nate and Hales I know you tired, plus you guys have to relieve Deb sometime soon." she said with a small smile._

_" Peyt-" Haley started but was cut off by Peyton_

_" It's ok, just go." she said_

_" You sure?" asked Nathan. She gave him a firm nod, then a quick smile. Yet, still unconvinced they got up and hugged her bye anyways. _

_

* * *

_

_Room 322, she smiled when she saw that. Before entering the doctor spoke." Listen he won't look like your old Lucas. He was a bandage around his head and he has a lot of bruises and cuts. No broken bones just the head trauma and internal injuries. Be very carefully, though." he said opening the door, " when you are finish buzz one of the nurses." he pushed her into the room a little more before walking out._

_For as long as she knew Lucas Scott she never saw him so helpless. He had a number of tube connected to him and was breathing on his own but barely. She rolled over the rest of the way with her good arm. She sat there and grabbed his hand a laid her head on the bed. She sat just like that for a few minutes before she spoke._

_" Lucas, I know you probably can't hear me but I'm going to talk anyway." she choked up on her words but kept on going anyway. " I need you back Luke. I can't do this alone. I'm fine obviously, and so are our babies. Yeah we're having twins." she said now crying." they are going to need you. Haley and Nathan need you, so do Brooke and Chase. But I really need you, I'm scared Lucas, and I need you to come back, ok? Just please move your hand or something? Just please move?" she begged. She looked down at her hand that held on to Lucas' to see if it had moved. But it didn't. She laid her head back down and cried._

Breaking Peyton from her reverie, Brooke and Haley barged into the room. Not one word was spoken they just sat there on opposites sides of her and grabbed her hand.

" Ok, P-Scott. I know you're hurting but you have to do something and not just sit here." Brooke said

" And you are having twins you should be pretty happy" Haley added

But Peyton didn't respond she just sat there and looked down at her left hand and her ever expanding stomach.

" You know what Peyton we're taking you to visit Lucas ok? Like I said I know you're hurting but you are doing this. So get you scrawny butt out of bed and get dressed, got it?" said Brooke while she picked out something for Peyton to wear. Peyton just simply nodded her head and did as she was told. Haley and Brooke were astonished to see her move, but walked out of the room to let her get dressed.

Once they were outside the room Haley spoke. " That was easier then I thought it would be."

" Me too. But we still have to get her in the hospital" she said making her way down the stairs.

"True" Haley simply stated. Peyton came down the stairs 15 minutes later and they left the house and drove to the hospital.

* * *

She walked into the hospital alone. She had convinced them to let her go in alone, speaking for the first time in days. She was upset, but she really had to do this on her own. She hated hospitals, she hated them even more when someone she loved was a patient here. She turned the corner for Lucas' room made her way down the hall.

Room 322

She walked up to the door and put her hand on the knob. She turned, the door and walked in. Peyton walked over to his bed and sat where she sat down the first time she was there. She sat down and grabbed his hand and kissed it. She sat there for a few minutes before attempting to speak to him.

" Hey, Luke. I'm sorry I haven't been back to see you. It's just hard, you know? It's like every time something good happens to us, something bad happens. I just want you back. I hate not having you with me. True Love Always, remember? Please open your eyes? Let me see your beautiful blue eye? I just need you back, with me. Move? Speak? Something, Lucas, just do something. Please.....please....please?" she sobbed. She put her head in her hands and cried.

**He don't say much, when there ain't much to say.  
She waits for his response, she waits all day.  
The world keeps spinning in a silent scream and I keep waking in these dying dreams.**

Laying there she kept screaming in her head. She just wanted to yell and let all her anger out, but she couldn't. Every time something good happened it was overshadowed by something horrible. They were all happy and now their all sad. She found out she was having twins, but she had to be in an accident. She found out much Lucas truly loved her, because he swerved the car. She was supposed to be hit by the car not him, but her.

**I asked her for the time, she said the timing was off.  
But I got this pain inside she said it's all you've got.  
I got this feeling that life is passing me by, I'm a couple of years late but I, I'm here tonight.  
I'm here tonight, well, I'm here tonight.  
**

She sat there with her head in her hands a cried. After her cries subsided she began to softly sing Lonely World by Bryan Greenberg. She sat there singing the song, and her tears came back to her. Peyton sat back and grabbed Lucas' hand and kissed it, and held it. She sang the song about five times. Then she felt her hand move. " Luke?....... oh Luke!" she exclaimed and hugged him.

**Such a lonely boy, such a lonely girl. It's such a lonely world**

He placed his arm around her back and hugged her gently. He opened his eyes a little more to get used to his surroundings. Then he spoke for the first time since before the accident. " Not, so lonely anymore? Huh?" he said then gave a raspy laugh.

" I love, you." she said

" I love you, too." he said and kissed her hand.

* * *

A/N Okay, Lucas lives!! Lol. I couldn't and wouldn't have killed him off. I got the idea of using the song when I was listening to my MP3 player trying to figure out how I was going to write this chapter. Lol, please review! :P


	9. Chapter 9

A/N The song in the last chapter is Lonely World by Bryan Greenberg. I didn't really mentioned it, but I wrote it in as part of the story. Thank you for the reviews. Enjoy!!:-

Chapter 9- Back to Normal?

Rolling over Lucas stared at Peyton. It was a beautiful morning and the sun shone through the window, and landed on her face. Her curls circled around her head like it was a halo, and the sun shining on her face made her look angelic. He smirked at the sight. But his smirk grew to a smile when he caught sight of her protruding stomach of 5 months. He was happy about becoming a father, and when Peyton told him they where having twins his happiness grew to excitement.

It had been a month and a half since the accident. Peyton wouldn't let Lucas out of her sight, and Lucas wouldn't let Peyton out of his sight. Lucas was still recovering from the accident, so he wasn't allowed to go to work. Peyton was cleared to work, but decided to take an early maternity leave, much to Lucas delight.

He loved the position he was currently in. Peyton laid in his arms, her head on his chest and her arm over her stomach and the other around his neck. He stifled his laugh at how close she was holding him. Leaning down Lucas gently placed a kiss to her cheek. He tried to entangle himself from her, but woke her up in the process.

She opened her eyes to take in the new day. The sun was just too bright for her, so she buried her face in his chest.

He laughed at her, then lifted her head and gave her a light kiss on her lips. In return she gave him a more passionate kiss. He sat up and took her in his arms. They continued to kiss 'til air became an issue. Lucas rested his forehead to hers and stared into her green eyes and smiled.

" Morning beautiful."

" Morning babe."

They stayed in that position for a few minutes, before she spoke again.

" Were you watching me again?" she asked with a smile

" Yes I was. And you looked like an angel." he said genuinely

" Aw thank you." she said and gave him a quick kiss. " so what do you want to do today?"

" Well we could stay like this all day." he suggested.

" Oh, I think I like that idea. But we have an appointment today at 11:30." she said. Then she kissed him.

Lucas deepened the kiss and laid her back on the bed. Now straddling her, he grabbed her face with both hands and deepened the kiss, even more. Careful not to touch her stomach, he leaned forward. Hovering above her, he stopped the kiss, when he felt her hit him.

" Was that one of the babies?" he asked

" I think so, silly. Oh my gosh one of them kicked you." she said. He gave her a questioning stare and continued. " They kicked me, I felt it Luke." she said with a teary smile

" So, that was the baby?" he asked getting all excited

" Yeah, that was the first time, I've felt either one of them kick."

" I love you." he said kissing her forehead before laying down beside her again.

" I love you, too. I'm excited they kicked and all. But they aren't even born yet and they definitely have you timing." she joked

"Funny." he sarcastically replied. " so we find out the sex of the babies today, right?"

" I'm hoping so." she glanced at the clock. 10:30 it read." Luke we have to get ready the appointment is in an hour."

" Okay." he said getting out of bed pulling her up with him. He walked over to the dresser to pick an out fit, and she walked over to the bathroom.

" Hey, Luke." she called to him. He looked over and nodded, so she continued." Um we didn't finish what we started. So do you want to shower with me?" she asked seductively yet shy at the same time.

He didn't say anything. He just walked over to her, gave her a quick kiss before pulling her into the bathroom and closing the door.

* * *

" Mrs. Scott?" called the nurse.

Hearing Peyton's name, Lucas got up out of his seat to help Peyton get up. She gratefully took his hand and began to walk over to the nurse.

" Right this way" the nurse said motioning to the door." So, Mrs. Scott you can please sit up there?"

" Okay." Peyton said.

The nurse finished checking her over. " The doctor will be in shortly." she said. Lucas and Peyton nodded their heads, and the nurse left the room.

It wasn't long after the nurse left the room, when the doctor walked in. " Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Scott." Dr. Matthews said making her way to her chair. " I'm pretty sure your ready to get this over with so lets begin. Peyton can you pull up you shirt?" she asked

Peyton did as she was told and rolled up her shirt. She looked over at Lucas her gave her a smile and grabbed her hand. The doctor had applied the gel and was moving the doppler over her stomach for the babies. When she had the babies on the screen she pointed them out to them.

" So do you want to know the sex of the babies?" she asked

" Yes!" they replied simultaneously.

Dr. Matthews laughed out how excited they were. " Ok, well baby one is a-"

But Peyton cut her off. She turned her head to Lucas and spoke. " Sorry, I really want to know what the sex of babies are..... But I think it would be better if we all found out at the same time." she said

"All?" he asked confused

" Yeah, Nathan and Haley, and Brooke and Chase." she said

" But Peyt." he wined, but she gave him a pleading face. " Fine." he gave in.

"Ok, so you don't want to know the sex of the babies?" Dr. Matthews asked

" We do, but instead of telling us know. Can you print it out and give it to us?" Peyton asked.

" I can arrange that but are you sure?" she asked

They both nodded their head again laughed out how cute the couple was. She printed the babies sex and placed the paper in a manilla envelope and handed it to Lucas.

" I'm sure you two will be happy with the results." she said getting out of the chair and heading to the door. " I'll be out side making you an appointment for next week. Congratulation." she said and walked out.

Walking out right behind her they schedule Peyton an appointment for next week, and left. They walked to the car holding hands. When they made it to the car Lucas pulled Peyton in for a kiss. " What was that for?" she asked

" Do I need a reason?" he asked with a smirk

" I guess not." she said getting in the car. Lucas jogged over to the other side and got in to start the car. Their ride home was quiet. Except the fact Peyton was on the phone calling over Brooke, Chase, Nathan, and Haley over for a special dinner.

* * *

"Ok, P. Sawyer-Scott. Why did you call us over for?" Brooke asked. The three couples had just finished eating. On their ride back from the appointment, Peyton had called them and told them to come over. The dinner was indeed a special one, Peyton had prepared some food from a cookbook Karen had given her. The food surprisingly tasted good. Peyton looked over at Lucas and nodded her head to tell them their news.

" Well we had an appointment today, and we know the sex of the babies." he said with a huge grin.

" Seriously! So are you going to tell us?!" asked Nathan

" The thing is we don't really know. We asked the doctor to print it out for us instead of telling us." Peyton said

" And why would you do that?" Haley asked

" Because we wanted to tell you guys at the same time we found out." Lucas said

" That's nice of you." Chase said sincerely. "But we really wanna know so tell us."

They all laughed at how impatient he was being. Lucas got up from the table and got the envelope. He sat back down and everybody leaned forward in their chairs. He read the paper, and instantly began to tear up. He showed the paper to Peyton who also began to cry. Finally speaking " We're having a boy and a girl." he said wiping the tears from his eyes.

Brooke and Haley both screamed and got up to hug Peyton. Chase and Nathan got up to give Lucas a manly hug. Then they switched to give Peyton a hug and the girls switched to give Lucas. When the four sat down Lucas gave Peyton a quick kiss. They talked about about the babies and how happy they were.

Brooke looked at Chase and he smiled then nodded. " Um, we know this is your night." he said pointing to Lucas and Peyton." But Brooke and I have some good news, ourselves." They all gave the newest married couple a confused look. So, Brooke spoke up.

" I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed

" What!?" Haley and Peyton said at the same time.

" We're having a baby!" Brooke said

The three pregnant women got up and formed a group hug. Nathan and Lucas got up and hugged Chase and gave them congrats. Seeing the girls were about to talk the three guys got up and left the room.

" So Brooke, how long have you known?" asked Haley

" About a 2 weeks. We were going to tell you guys sooner, but we wanted everything to get back to normal." she said

" Well we are happy for you." Peyton said

" Thanks! Haley when is that little girl of yours do?" asked Brooke

Haley and Nathan had found out they were having a girl, after the accident. They both were thrilled about having a little girl. Though kind of nervous about telling Jamie he was going to have a sister and not a brother, went easier than expected. " About a month and a half." she said.

" I can't wait till you have to baby Hales. I get to be an aunt, officially, for the first time." Peyton said, earning a laugh from the other two.

15 minutes later Lucas and Peyton said their goodbyes to the other two couples. Once everyone had left Peyton went up stairs to rest, and Lucas stayed down stairs to clean up. Once finished cleaning Lucas walked up stairs into their room. He walked in and saw she was already asleep. He walked over to his dresser and changed into shorts and a tank top. He quietly got into bed beside her. Feeling Lucas presence on the bed she rolled over to face him.

" Sorry I thought you were asleep." he apologized

" I wasn't. Are you happy?" she asked

" I'm really happy. You?"

" I'm happy, but to be honest a little scared."

" Why?" he asked pulling her close to him

" I really didn't have a mother figure around me. I really didn't have any parents. My dad went A-wall after my died. The only parent figure I had was Karen, but she had you to worry about. What if I'm not cut out to be a mother, Luke? What if they don't like me? It's just really, scary." she confessed

" Don't think like that. Our kids will love you, ok? You'll be a great mother. I've seen you with Jamie and Lilly, and you are awesome with them. I don't want you to ever think that way, got it?" he said. She nodded. He laid down pulling her closer to him. " I love you."

" I love you, too." she said and laid her head on his chest. He laid a kiss to her temple, then turn over to turn off the lights.

* * *

A/N I hope you liked, it. Please send a review!?!?!?! :P


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Two Years On This Day

When you've realized you've met the person you want to be with forever you go to great lengths. You fight, you take, or your given that person. And when you have 'em you never let go. You give him your whole heart and he gives his to you. You keep it close so you won't lose it. It sneaks up on you, you don't really know what it is until they feel the same way towards you. You never thought it could happen, but yet it did. It's sacred to you. The most important thing to you. You only hear about it in fairy tales, and all of a sudden you life is the fairy tale. This is all because of one thing, that one thing is love.

Their rode wasn't easy and that was a fact. But their love is endless, and will always be. You could be a total stranger and know they are in love. But with all the obstacles they faced their loved endured it all. I guess you can say it started when she almost hit him. Or at the party at Dan's house. Or even when he was dating Brooke. The thing is it started but never ended.

They have come a long way. A school shooting, a psycho stalker,and a car accident. Multiple deaths, and a heart attack. But they got through that together. The 'rejected' proposal. After that all seemed lost. But when his 'comet' came back his universe was put back into place. They almost lost each other with his almost wedding. You would have thought she died when HE said " I do". But was resuscitated when the other women didn't give the same answer and left him standing at the alter. She knew after that it wasn't going to be easy, but true lovers always found their way back. She had to believe that, she needed to believe that.

You would think an " I hate you" would mean it's over with two people. But for him it was his way to get her back. He found her in her office on the phone. Not knowing what do to besides apologizing, but what sounded more as a goodbye. But it wasn't because he had called her and invited her to come to Vegas with him.

Since then they have been inseparable. It was like Lucas and Peyton were conjoined at the hip. But they were never happier. Still being madly in love doesn't take hide the drama they faced. His ex-fiancee editing his book. Her ex-boyfriend coming back, and is producing Lucas' movie. But it brought them closer together.

But somehow miraculously they managed to make it. And they became Mr. and Mrs. Lucas Scott, anyway. Today it's been two years since their wedding and they've never been happier.

* * *

Today was just like any other day. Luke woke up early to hang with the guys, and Peyton stayed home. She didn't feel like moving around, especially since she could barely walk. So she situated herself in the t.v room. And was going to have herself a relax full day home, 'til Luke got home. But her relax full day was ruined by her best friend Brooke Davis-Adams.

Walking in herself the pregnant women of 16 weeks walked over to Peyton. "Hey Mama Sawyer!" Brooke making her way to the couch.

" Uh...hi Brooke." Peyton said scooting over for her to sit.

" Don't sound too happy." she said with sarcasm." So whatcha doing?"

" I was enjoying a day to myself, until my dearest friend came and ruined it." she replied.

" That sounds boring. I have a better idea, let's go shopping." Brooke said standing up.

"Why would you want to go shopping? You have your own store." Peyton pointed out. She sat up and turned off the television and putting her attention towards the dimpled brunette.

Thinking of a quick answer she came up with, " Um....shopping for my godson and daughter, duh!"

" Great, using babies as an excuse." she marvelled. She stood up and walked over to Brooke.

"Yup, so let's go!" She said making her way to the door.

"Fine!" Peyton said grabbing her purse and keys, then slammed the door behind them.

* * *

"So Nate everything ready?" Lucas asked pulling up after Brooke and Peyton pulled out. He could see Peyton through the window fussing at Brooke, and he just had to laugh.

" Yeah, let's get this over with." Nathan said." I don't need Haley to pop while I'm gone." He joked, but serious at the same time. Haley was 9 months pregnant and was due soon.

" OK then, baby brother" Lucas said making his way upstairs. " We don't have that much time anyway."

" That's great." He said following behind Luke. " Hold on....what are we doing exactly?" Nathan asked.

* * *

"Brooke! Where are we going?" Peyton asked.

" Where does it look like we're going?" asked a bubbly Brooke.

" I don't know! That's why I'm asking you!" she said getting aggravated. They had just finished shopping an hour ago. They were driving on a back road of Tree Hill, and it was a secluded area. Brooke knew her job, and all she had to do was keep Peyton busy for a few hours.

" Well Mrs. Impatient why don't we just go visit Haley?" Brooke said turning back on to the main road.

" Fine with me." Peyton scoffed.

They turned the corner, and pulled up to her house. The two got out the car and walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. Finally reaching the door Haley opened it, " Hey I didn't expect to you, two." But in all actuality she did!

" Oh, we can leave if you want?" Peyton suggested hoping she would agree.

"No!' Brooke and Haley said at the same time." No, it's fine. I'm kind of lonely anyway." she said, moving out of the way so the other two women could walk in. The three pregnant women walked into the kitchen and sat around the island counter.

"So Haley you ready for baby #2? I'm pretty sure Jamie will be helpful." asked Brooke

"Yeah! Jamie is going to be a great big brother, so I'll get some extra help." she said smiling at the thought of her two kids. " What about you Peyton?"

She sighed, " I'm excited."

" You don't sound too excited." Brooke said

" Yeah, Peyt you're having twins you should sound happier."

" Trust and believe me, I'm happy." Peyton said with a smile.

"Ok?" The two brunette's said. Seeing Peyton didn't want to talk about it anymore, they quickly changed the subject. The three were having fun, when Peyton's phone vibrated signaling she got a text.

_Meet me at the River Court. Lucas._

Already knowing what was going on Brooke and Haley shared a secret smile, then turned their attention back to Peyton. Who was still texting Lucas back. " Who is that?" Haley trying to hide her smile.

" Oh it was just Luke. He wants me to meet him at the River Court." she said getting up from her seat.

" You want me to take you?" Brooke offered getting up from her seat.

" Sure. Bye Hales." Peyton said while walking out the door.

Trailing behind her, Brooke turned back around to Haley. The two enjoyed a little squeal, and she was out the door. Haley walked over to the window to see Peyton an Brooke drive off. She pulled out her phone and sent a text.

_She's on her way!!._

" Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Brooke asked looking over at Peyton, then back to the road. Peyton hadn't spoke since they left Haley's house, and she really didn't speak much all day.

She sighed " Nothings wrong." she said not taking her head from the window. " Why do you ask?"

" Well one- you didn't even look at me. Two- you haven't said much today, and three- you just don't look happy."

" I'm fine!" she said looking at Brooke with a weak smile.

" Peyt."

" Brooke." mocking her tone. " I'm seriously fine, I'm just tired."

Even though she didn't believe Peyton she accepted the answer and kept driving. She turned the corner and pulled up at the River Court. Peyton still had her head down and didn't know they were here til Brooke elbowed her. She lifted her head and saw the sight in front of her. ti was beautiful. There were candles around the blacktop, and roses on it. She looked over at Brooke, " You knew about this didn't you?"

" Surprise!" The two laughed. " Go! Oh and I want details." She leaned over and gave Brooke a hug and got out of the car. And Brooke drove off.

* * *

Peyton made her way to center court and stood, there admiring the view. Lucas had out done himself for sure. Sneaking up behind her he snaked his arms around her waist. " I'm guessing you like it?" he asked with a grin.

She turned around, and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. " Like it? I love it!"

" I knew you would." he replied cockily earning a playful hit. "But seriously I'm glad you do."

He lead her to the picnic table to their dinner. They sat there and ate their meal. It was sweet and romantic, just how he had wanted it. He had been planning this for a while now and he was happy it was a success. It was getting late, so they got in their car and left.

Walking in the house she was going to head straight for bed. She got to the top of the stairs, when he pulled her into a kiss. " Where do you think you're going?"

" Let's see....Bed!" she said trying to hold in her yawn.

" Well you can go to bed after my last surprise." Lucas said while putting his hands over her eyes.

"Luke! What are you doing!?" she yelled

" You'll see in a minute." He laughed. He lead her over to the room beside theirs. He stepped inside and turned on the light with one hand and kept the other over her eyes. When the lights were on he took his hand off her face.

When she opened her eyes she was amazed. She was standing in what is supposed to be her daughter's room. It was painted a light yellow with light blue music notes, and band names painted along the walls. She walked around looking at the matching crib and changing station. Behind the crib was a large painting of a treble clef, so they could put her name on it. She opened the closet and saw it was full of baby clothes, some her and Lucas bought but most of them from Baby Brooke. Peyton turned back around and walked straight into Lucas' arms.

" Luke it's beautiful!"

" Thanks, but you still have to see our son's room." She let go of him and went into their son's room. She turned on the light's and was yet again amazed. It was Raven's themed. The walls were blue with a black line along the walls. On the walls in frames were Lucas', Nathan's, and Keith's jerseys. On the wall behind the crib was a large painting of a raven, with a banner across it for the baby's name. The crib and the changing station matched with the theme, looked into the closet and wasn't surprised to see it filled with baby clothes from Brooke.

Wiping her tears she turned back to Luke who was leaning on the door frame. She walked over to him and he wrapped her in his arms. " You did all of this?" she asked looking up at him.

" No, Nathan and Jamie helped me." he said.

" Well either way I love it." She leaned up to kiss him but yawned instead. " Sorry"

" It's ok. I'm tired to so let's head to bed." He said walking into their bathroom. Following behind, she walked straight over to her side of the bed and got under the covers. He walked out of the bathroom and over to the bed and got in beside her. " Happy Anniversary Peyt." He said then kissed her forehead.

" Happy Anniversary, to you too!" She said closing her eyes to a perfect night, but not to a perfect world.

* * *

A/N I'm sooooooooooo sorry it took me this long to update. Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. It took me a long time to figure out what I wanted this chapter to be about, and this is was the first thing that came to mind. I need a little help for baby names. I need one for Naley's baby and it has to be a girl name. And two for Leyton's babies one for a girl and a boy. I would ask for Brase's baby but I don't know what I'm going to have the sex of their baby be. SO if you have any ideas please let me know. I hoped you liked it. Oh, don't forget to send a review!!!

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- New Additions

Lucas Scott was never one for hospitals, but right now was an exception. His best friend and brother were having their second child. He was extremely happy for them and couldn't wait for Peyton to deliver their twins. He smiled when he looked over at his wife and nephew. From just seeing the two talk he could tell Jamie was going to be a good big brother, and he knew Peyton was going to be an excellent mother.

" Uncle Luke, when can I see my sister?" asked an excited Jamie. Moving from his seat beside Peyton to his Uncle Lucas' lap.

" Well J. Luke when ever the doctor or your dad comes out here and tells us we can."

" Oh. Why can't I be in the room when she comes?" he asked.

" Um.... because your not old enough." Lucas answered with the first thing that came to his mind.

" Ok." He said satisfied with the answer. " Can I ask you a question?"

"I think you just did. Are we playing 20 questions Jamie?" Lucas asked laughing.

" No I just have a lot of questions. Mama said it's good to ask questions." He said sounding like Haley.

From her seat Peyton laughed at the two Scott boys and joined the conversation. " What's your question Jamester?" she asked ruffling his hair

" Watch the hair!" He yelled sounding like Nathan this time. The two blondes laughed at him as he fixed his hair. "Let's see my question was....Oh yeah! Where do babies come from?" he asked innocently.

Lucas shifted in his seat uncomfortably and turned to Peyton for an answer. But she had turned her attention to a magazine. He knew she heard the question because she was using the magazine to cover her face so she wouldn't laugh.

Searching his brain for an answer he simply came up with, " Why don't you ask your dad when we see him?" Peyton let out her long held laugh at Lucas' reply.

" Ugh...I wanna know now!" He said turning toward Peyton. " Aunt Peyton can you please tell me?" he asked with puppy dog eyes.

She turned to Lucas for help but he just made it worse, " Yeah Peyt. Tell us." he smirked

" See Jamie...uh...well..." But thankfully she didn't have to finish since Jamie spotted his father and ran towards him. She sighed " I got lucky." she said getting up and walking with Lucas to catch up with Jamie.

He chuckled at her and made their way to where Nathan and Jamie were standing. When they got to him you could tell he had been crying. Peyton gave him a hug, and then Lucas. " So you want to meet my daughter?" Nathan asked with a smile on his face. They nodded and followed him into the room.

Pushing past the three adults Jamie walked over to his mother and baby sister. Haley motioned him over to sit on the bed by her. Making his way to the bed Nathan picked him up and placed him on the bed. "Jamie I want you to meet your little sister Chloe Grace Scott." she said placing a kiss to Chloe's and Jamie's head.

He sat up and kissed her head, " Hey Chloe I'm James Lucas Scott and I'm your big brother." he said and kissed her forehead again and settling himself back to his original position. They all started to cry because of the little interaction. Peyton took the seat by the bed and Lucas walked over by Nathan putting his hand on Nathan's shoulder.

" Hales she's beautiful." Peyton marveled. She was indeed beautiful, she had Haley's eyes and Nathan's ravened colored hair. She had his lips and her nose. She was the perfect mixture of both the two. Their was no doubt she was their daughter.

" Thank you, do you want to hold her?" Haley said handing over the baby to Peyton.

" Aw Hales she's so tiny." she said holding her as close to her as her very pregnant stomach would. Haley laughed at the comment, she turned looked at Nathan who nodded and gave her a smile.

" Peyton, how would you like to be Chloe's godmother?" Nathan asked

She looked at him then to Haley who nodded, " Yes I would love to!" she said placing a kiss to Chloe's head. She handed her back to Haley then gave her a light hug.

" Oh yeah Lucas would you like to .." Haley started

" You don't even have to ask." He said with a smile.

" Great because I'm really thirsty." She said making the other two adults laugh. The smile on his face was wiped off with her sarcasm. " I'm just kidding! We would love for you to be her godfather."

" Very funny Hales. But thank you!" He said giving his best friend a hug, and then Nathan. Haley and Peyton started on their own little conversation, so the Scott brothers started their own, too.

Nathan followed his brothers gaze, which was fixed on Peyton and the baby. He had to laugh at his brother. Turning to Lucas, "So you ready, for this?"

Tearing his gaze from her he looked at Nathan, " Are you ever ready?"

" No, not really. But you still didn't answer my question." he smirked

"I can't wait to see them. I know Peyton's going to be a great mom. It's just...."

Already knowing what he was thinking, " You aren't or will ever be Dan Scott, ok? You'll be a great dad, Luke. I know it." Nathan said with sincerity.

" Thanks baby bro." Lucas said. He turned back around in time to see Peyton yawn. " You ready to go Peyt?"

" Sure" she said getting up. She hugged Jamie and then Haley. She gave her god daughter a kiss and turn to Nathan to give him a hug. " Take care of my god daughter."

" I will." he said looking at his wife and kids.

"Bye." The blond couple said waving and walked out, leaving the family of four together.

After the pair left Jamie looked over at Nathan, " Daddy?" Jamie asked. Nathan looked up at Jamie so he continued. " Where do babies come from?"

* * *

They had been at the hospital since 5 this morning so they could watch Jamie and wait for the arrival of the new Scott. Walking in their house they walked straight to their room, and got in the bed. They turned over so they were facing each other. She gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Which turned into a more romantic and passionate kiss. When they broke apart she scooted over and laid her head on his shoulder.

" I'm a god mother Luke!" she squealed.

Laughing at her he replied, " I know and pretty soon you'll be a mom, too."

" I know! And, I heard you talking to Nathan. He's right Luke, you are going to be a great father. And you'll never be Dan Scott." She said.

" Thank you." he whispered in her hair. " I really wished Keith was here, he would have been and awesome grandpa." he said propping himself up on one elbow.

" Well in a way he is. He's like your personal angel." she said looking him in his eyes.

" I know."

"We still have to pick out baby names, you know?"

He groaned, " That's true, and I've been thinking of some."

She smiled and kinked up an eyebrow, " You have, impressive. I have to hear this. Ok let's hear them."

" Well for the boy we could name him Keith. I think he would like that."

" I love it! He would so be so proud of you, I hope you know that."

" I do know that."

" So would that be his first or middle name?"

" I was thinking maybe his first name."

" That's perfect. But now we need a middle name." she said

" Actually I've known this one for a while, too." he said

" Oh, I have to know. Tell me?"

" Ok don't laugh, but I think he deserves it." He leaned forward and whispered it into her ear.

Making sure she heard him right a smile crept onto her face. " I think he would be happy. And I like it."

" I'm glad you do. Now we need a girl's name."

" I kind of thought about this one. And I have a first and middle name." Peyton said

" Oh really, please share." he said smiling

" Elizabeth Anna. You obviously know where I got the names. And I've always liked them."

" Both of them would be happy, and proud of you. You've come a long way Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer-Scott."

" You have to Lucas Eugene Scott." she said laughing at his reaction of her saying his middle name. She kissed him and laid her head on his chest.

" It's still early, so let's go back to sleep and we'll go out, Kay?"

" Kay." she said closing her eyes and falling back asleep.

* * *

A/N I was having the hardest time trying to figure out a name for Naley's baby. In one of the reviews I got suggested Chloe and I loved it so thank you! The next chapter should be up soon. Any guesses on the middle name for baby Keith? LOL, review please!?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Two Plus Two......

_Today is a good day, _Lucas thought walking back into his room. He made his way to his dresser, and packed his bags. He walked back over to his bed and sat by Peyton. _God she's beautiful. _He admired he beauty for a minute before, he slightly tapped her to wake her up. " Peyt, come on wake up I have to go."

She mumbled something incoherent and turned her head the other way away from him. He walked to the other side of the bed and tried again. " Ok, I'm gonna go." he teased

" I'm up." she said sitting up. " It's time for you to go already?"

" Yeah my plane leaves in like an hour."

"Oh! Well I will miss you." she said giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

" I'm going to miss you too." He said giving her a more romantic kiss.

She reciprocated the kiss by pulling him down towards her. He obliged and hovered over her, deepening the kiss. When air became an issue they pulled away. She leaned in to give him another kiss but pulled away from him to grab her stomach. He looked completely confused, until he saw her grabbing her stomach breathing heavily. He sat down beside her and grabbed her free hand.

" Hey, you ok?" he asked her

Finally catching her breath she looked up at him, " Yeah, the babies were just kicking. I guess they're going to miss you, too." She said putting on a fake smile

" Oh, well I'll miss you guys to." he said leaning down and placing a kiss to Peyton's stomach. " I don't have to go I can cancel?"

" No, Luke I'm fine. You need to go to this." she sighed

" I know but the doctor said-"

" I know what she said. She also said they weren't due for another week."

" Ok, I'll go. Call me if you need anything, got it?"

" Yes. Now go before you miss your flight." she said giving him another kiss.

He got up and walked to the door. He turned around and gave Peyton one last firm look. " I'm serious Peyt, call me if you need anything. Or if anything happens." She simply nodded with a smile. He opened the door and walked out.

* * *

Surprisingly he made it on time to his flight. And much to his like the flight was nice. He arrived to New York, just in time for his meeting. Walking down the halls of this all to familiar building, it brought back a wave of memories. Like when he got his shot at becoming an author. Or when his book was finally published. Or when he.... met his book editor, or ex-fiancee. He made his way to the door and took a deep breathe before walking in.

She saw him open the door and put his head through the crack he made. She quickly grabbed one of her photo frames and placed it in one of her draws. Relieved since he didn't notice her, she motioned for him to walk in, telling him to be quiet since she was on the phone.

He hadn't seen her since she told him about his and Peyton's wedding. He walked in a notice she had changed. Her hair was darker and a little shorter. She was still beautiful. He looked at her fingers and noticed there wasn't a ring on her finger. He started to look around the room, and saw no pictures of her recently only ones from back when they were engaged. But there was none of him. That made him smile.

She finally hung up the phone and turned her attention towards Lucas, " Hey Luke."

"Hi Linds." he said using her nickname he had used for her. He inwardly cringed, he didn't mean to say it but he did.

She smiled softly, " So..um.. have you been writing?" she said looking him in his eyes.

Looking up at her for the first time, " Uh, a little bit. Not a whole lot."

" Oh ok, can I see what you have?"

"Sure" reaching in his bag he pulled out a thick stack of papers. He handed them to her and slightly touched her hand." Sorry"

Not sure what to say she nodded her head. Why was it now two years later and his touch still gave her butterflies in her stomach? She quickly dismissed it and looked at the pages he gave her. "Not a whole lot. Jesus Luke this is like a whole book." she exclaimed." Modest aren't we?" she joked

He laughed," I'm trying it out."

They laughed for a minute before it died down. She looked at the clock and noticed the time. " We have to head over to the meeting now. You ready?" she asked standing up and handing the pages back to him.

" Yeah." he said getting up and following her out the door.

* * *

Not feeling up to going out today, Peyton opted to stay at home. Not having much to do she decided to paint the baby's name in their room. She painted Keith's room first then Ellie's. When she finished she walked back down stairs and resided in the t.v. room. Pregnancy had its perks, she didn't have to do much. Especially since Lucas wouldn't tolerate it.

Trying to get comfortable, she felt that sharp pain she felt earlier. She sat up quickly and tried to even her breathing. She grabbed her stomach and calmed down a little bit. Grabbing her phone with the other hand she pressed 2 for Lucas but decided against it. She knew this meeting was important, so she didn't do it.

She laid back down and turned on the t.v. She started to rub her hand over her stomach, and began to hum some songs. Making herself fall asleep.

She woke up and hour later, and sat up. The babies were kicking but not like they were earlier. She smiled. Her and Lucas are going to be parents. She got up and started to walk into the kitchen.

She made her way to the counter, before she had that sharp pain. This one was worse, thankful she made it to the counter she grabbed it and leaned over. " Oh god!" she cried out. No! No! She thought it was over but then looked down and saw the puddled around her feet and she knew she should have called Lucas.

* * *

Making his way to Peyton's and Lucas' house, Chase remember the conversation he had with Lucas earlier.

_He opened the door and closed it behind him. Walking to his car he pulled out his phone and called Chase. After two rings he picked up._

_" Hey Luke." Chase said into the phone_

_" Hey, I need you to do me a favor?" he asked getting in his car_

_" Sure. What is it?" _

_"Um.. can you check on Peyton later on today?" _

_" Yeah, can I ask why?" he asked_

_" I have to go to a meeting in New York for my next book. And I won't be back until tomorrow." _

_" Oh yeah, Brooke told me about that. I'll check on her, it's fine."_

_" Thanks! She was acting weird this morning." he replied gratefully._

_" Ok, I'll swing around later. Good luck."_

_" Ok, bye." Lucas said hanging up the phone and driving off._

He knocked on the door. No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. He pulled out the spare key from under the flower pot and opened the door. He put the key in his pocket and walked into the house. Not wanting to scare her he called out for her, " Peyton." He got no answer. He checked around the corner and saw she wasn't in the t.v. room. He called her name again," Peyt?" He walked closer to the kitchen when he heard heavy breathing.

He turned the corner and saw her doubled over and ran to her side. " Hey I'm right here. Peyton what's wrong?"

Looking up at him, he could see the fear in her eyes. " I think I'm about to have the babies."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED!!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- .....Equals Four

_He turned the corner and saw her doubled over and ran to her side. " Hey I'm right here. Peyton what's wrong?"_

_Looking up at him, he could see the fear in her eyes. " I think I'm about to have the babies."_

_**" **What!? I.... thought you weren't due for another week." He said holding her up_

Grabbing his hand, " I did too." she said breathing heavily

" Um...Ok...What do I do?" he asked. He wasn't prepared for this, Brooke wasn't due for another 3 months.

_Poor Brooke, _she thought. " My bag is in my room, and the bag for the babies is in the closet." He lead her to the couch to sit down. Making sure she was ok he ran up stairs to get the bag, and then came back down for the other bag. He walked back in the room with both bags.

" Ok, I have the bags. What now?" he asked panting for breathe

" TAKE ME TO THE HOSPITAL, DUMMY!" she yelled when she felt another contraction.

He stood there frozen. He was never this scare before. Quickly unfreezing himself he walked over to Peyton and led her out the house. He walked her down the steps and to the car. Chase made sure she was in safe, and ran to the driver side and drove off.

He looked over and say her clutching the armrest with one hand and the other over her stomach. He pulled out his cell and dialed Brooke's number.

" _Hey, hubbie_."

_" Hey babe, um can you meet me at the hospital?" he asked_

_" What, why?" she rasped_

_" I went to check up on Peyton and I found her doubled over. I think she's about to have the babies." he said rounding the corner._

_" Yes, I'll be there soon." she said grabbing her purse and heading towards the door. _

_" Oh and can you call Lucas, too?"Shoot! I should have called him first, _he thought. When he said Lucas' name he looked over and saw Peyton silently crying.

_" Of course! I'll be there soon." _

_" Thanks!" He said hanging up._

He put the phone down and used his free hand to put on her shoulder. He pulled up at the hospital's ER entrance and ran to the other side of the car to help her out. One of the nurses came with a wheelchair and wheeled her in. He quickly ran back to the car and grabbed the bags and followed the nurse.

* * *

He knew this meeting was important but it was boring! He knew what he wanted in his book, so why did he have to change everything? The ideas were good, just it didn't fit his book. The meeting lasted about 45 minutes, but now they were having a 'break'. He walked out of the conference room and stood outside the door and leaned against the door. He was about to walk back in when he felt his phone vibrate. He looked down at the caller id and saw Brooke Davis' picture. _She knows I'm In New York, _he thought and pressed 'ignore'. He walked back in the meeting that was still on its 'break'.

" So I didn't get to talk to you earlier. I wanted to compliment you on your first two books. They were fantastic. And the movie, you out did yourself, son." he said extending his hand

Shaking the man's hand, " Thank you, sir." he said and walked over towards Lindsey

He made his way over and she began to speak, " Lucas I would like you to meet, Mr. Gregory. He's the new President of the publishing company."

" Nice to meet, Lucas. I've heard many things about you." he said looking between Lucas and Lindsey. His cheeks redden in embarrassment. _Oh god! Does he know about us,_ he thought. He looked up at her and she shook head head.

" The pleasure's mine." Lucas said shaking hands with him. They began to talk about his book, when his phone vibrated again. " Excuse me I have to take this", Lucas said excusing himself.

"That's fine." Mr. Gregory said.

Lucas walked out the door again, and looked down at his phone. 'Brooke Davis.' Not wanting her to call a third time he answered the phone.

" Hello." he answered

" Goodness, Luke! I've been trying to reach you forever." she exaggerated

He chuckled, " This is the second time you called. What do you want? This meeting is kind of important."

" Let's see I left Chase and I want you back." she said in sarcasm, " There's only one reason I would call you."

He thought for a moment and couldn't process anything, " I don't know! Brooke cut the crap and tell me." he said getting aggravated

Matching his tone, " Your wife is having the babies, doofus!" she exclaimed

He stood there shocked. _The doctor said one week!_ "What!?" he yelled

" Would you please quit asking questions. Hurry up and get a flight back here. I think she already broke Chase's right hand."

" I'll get the quickest flight. Tell Peyton 'I love her and I'll be there soon." he said walking back into the conference room.

"Ok please hurry." she pleaded and hung up the phone.

* * *

Placing his phone back into his pocket he scanned the room for Lindsey. When he spotted her he walked over to where she was. Thankfully she was standing alone. " Lindsey, can we talk it's important?" he said out of breathe

" Sure" walking back to her office she sat down. " What is it?"

" I have to go."

"WHAT!?" She yelled, " Lucas this meeting is very prestigious you can't leave."

He sighed, " I'm not asking, I'm telling you. I have to go."

Standing up, " Why?"

He didn't want to tell her but she deserved to know, " Peyton's in labor, and I don't want to miss my children's birth." he said slowly

She sat down again," Oh...children?"

He smiled at the mentioning of his unborn kids, " Yeah a girl and a boy. So please I have to go."

She sighed," What am I supposed to tell them?"

" That my wife is in labor and I left, ok?" he said walking to the door.

" Lucas!" she said standing up again

" Bye Lindsey!" he said opening and running out the door.

* * *

He dodged and weaved his way through the crowd of the airport and ran straight to the ticket desk. Out of breathe, " Can I have one ticket to Tree Hill, North Carolina?"

" Will that be first or second class?" the receptionist asked

" Um first."

" Window or aisl-"

Anger getting the best of him, " I don't want to seem rude but I just need a ticket. So please can you just give me one?" he pleaded

" Fine!?" she spat with rudeness. He paid for the ticket and ran off to the boarding line. Luckily he didn't have to wait and hour for the next flight. He boarded the plane, and sat down. _I should have stayed,_ he thought.

* * *

" Well Mrs. Scott any minute now and you'll have two beautiful babies." Dr. Matthews said lifting her head away for Peyton's unmentionables.

" No, No! Lucas isn't here yet." she cried out.

" I know. But it's not my timing that's off." she tried to joke but saw the look on Peyton's face. " I'll be back in a few minutes, to check on you again." she said and walked out the room.

After Brooke had reached Lucas she trotted into the hospital. She switched places with Chase and had him wait for Lucas in the waiting room. Now she was sitting beside a very scary Peyton trying to calm her down. " It's ok Peyt, he should be here really soon."

" I know it just hurts." she whimpered.

" Don't tell me that. Trying to scare me." joked Brooke

Peyton gave a small smile, but it was erased with another contraction. " AHH!" she screamed and grabbed Brooke's hand. Brooke let out a little yelp and tried not to cry.

Bursting through the doors like on the movies Lucas came in. " Here Brooke switch places." he said startling both Peyton and Brooke. He made his way to her bed side and gave Brooke a quick hug and then kissed Peyton.

Walking to the door Brooke turned back, " Good Luck!" she said and walked out the door leaving the couple.

" You made it." Peyton said

" I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." he said kissing her hand. He moved the hair out of her face, and kissed her forehead. The doctor came in the two nurses following behind her.

" Ok, looks like you can start pushing. Deep breathes and push ok?" Peyton nodded her head and started her deep breathes. " Lucas can you count to three, please?"

He shook his head, " One, Two, Three!" She gave his hand a hard squeeze and pushed. " Good job, Peyt!" he cheered her on

" Very good Mrs. Sawyer. Baby one is crowning. Relax." Peyton gratefully did as she was told and relaxed." Ok Lucas."

" One, Two,Three!" he said

She groaned and pushed with all her might 'til she heard a cry as loud as hers. She stopped and tried to catch her breath.

" Baby A is a boy!" Dr. Matthews said showing the baby to Lucas and Peyton, then handing him off to the nurse. There wasn't enough time congratulate them, because Peyton was having another contraction. " Ok, give me one more big push."

" I can't!" she cried.

Lucas grabbed her hand and kissed it, then looked her in the eyes. " Yes you can. You're Peyton Sawyer-Scott, you can do anything. You've gone through so much, and I'm sure as hell you can get through this."

" Ok" she said through tears. She grabbed his hand and on his count she pushed. "Ah!" she yelled and with in seconds she heard yet another cry.

" And Baby B is a girl!" she showed her to the proud parents and handed her to the other nurse. " You did good Peyton. Their beautiful!" she said and walked out.

" I love you so much!" Lucas said through tears.

" I love you, too!" she said kissing him lightly on the lips.

The nurses took the babies names, weight, and measurements before giving them to the new parents." Would you like to meet your son and daughter?" asked the nursed. They nodded. She handed the boy to Lucas, and the girl to Peyton. Before the nurse could leave they asked if she could have their family come in and she agreed and went off to get them.

* * *

A few seconds Brooke, Chase, Haley, and Nathan came into the room. Haley and Brooke immediately ran over to Peyton and the boys went to the head of the bed.

" Aw you guys their beautiful." Haley said

" They're adorable." Brooke added

" Thank you!" Lucas and Peyton said at the same time.

Peyton looked up and same Chase and mouthed 'Thank you' and he nodded his head

" So you guys what are their names?" asked Nathan

Speaking up Peyton introduced, " This is Elizabeth Anna Scott."

" And this is Keith Nathaniel Scott." Lucas said

"What?" Nathan said

" Well if it's ok with you we want our son to have your name, and you be his godfather." said Peyton

Letting his tears show, " I would be honored"

" Hales we would like you to be Keith's godmother." Haley nodded. " And Chase and Brooke would you be Ellie's godparents." They both nodded.

After a while the other two couples left leaving the new family of four to them selves. Lucas looked at his new family and never felt happier. He had a gorgeous wife, and two beautiful kids. What more could he ask for? Right now, nothing because he had it all.

* * *

A/N When I first wrote this chapter it was going to be one big one with the previous chapter. But I decided against it. I was going to post this one a day or two later, but I didn't want to leave you hanging. So I hope you liked it!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- Welcome Home

Every drive home was the same to them. The two of them joking, flirting, teasing. A simple Sawyer-Scott family car ride. Him in the driver's seat and her in the passenger seat. But today was different. They had two extra passengers, their baby boy and baby girl. Instead of sitting beside Lucas, Peyton sat in the back in between them. He was still in the driver seat smiling contently through the rear view mirror. He knew his life was going to be different, but this was a good different.

He made a turn on the street, and pulled up in their drive way a second later. Lucas turned off the engine and got out of the car. He opened the backseat door and picked up the car seat with Keith in it. He used his other hand to help Peyton get out of the car with the car seat that Ellie was in. They made their way to the door, and turned the handle. They didn't have to do the the rest because, it was opened the rest of the way opened by Jamie and Lily.

Jamie and Lily moved out of the way for the new parents to walk into the house. When they were far enough in they noticed who was at their house. Nathan and Haley were over in the corner holding Chloe, and Chase and a very pregnant Brooke were right beside them. In front them was Karen, and Andy. Lucas expected to see his mom here, but didn't expect to see Larry Sawyer standing beside Andy.

" Daddy?!" Peyton said making her way other over to Larry. When she reached him, they hugged.

" Hey baby girl." He said pulling back to look at her. He kissed her cheek and looked down at his granddaughter." And who is this little cutie?" he asked

" This is Elizabeth Anna Scott." Larry lifted Ellie from the car seat and held her in his arms.

Karen walked over to Lucas and hugged him. " Hey my boy." she said kissing his cheek.

" Hey ma." he said. He lifted his son from his car seat and held him.

" Who is this beautiful boy?" Karen asked taking him from Lucas.

" That is Keith Nathaniel Scott." he said proudly

She kissed Keith's forehead and looked up at Lucas, " Those are beautiful names. You guys did good."

"Thank you." Lucas and Peyton said at the same time. The group of family and friends made their way to the kitchen.

Before entering the kitchen Karen pulled Lucas back, " Nathaniel? How much did he pay you for that?" she teased

"I heard that!" Nathan yelled. Lucas laughed and wrapped his arm around his mom and son, and walked into kitchen.

* * *

" Bye guys!" Nathan and Haley said leaving the house with Jamie and Chloe. They were the last to leave of their guests and it was now seven o'clock. Lucas saw the twins were fighting sleep and decided to take them up stairs. He took Keith to his room, and Peyton took Ellie to her room.

He walked over and placed Keith on the changing station to change his diaper. When he finished changing his diaper he placed him in his crib.

He stood over the crib a few seconds before speaking, " hey baby boy. It's daddy. I know you probably don't understand me but I'm going to speak anyway. I'm always going to be here for you, always. Even if I get on your nerves, your stuck with me. I love you. Don't ever doubt that. I'm going to try my best to be the best daddy ever. Love you little man!" he said kissing Keith on his forehead. He turned on his nightlight and walked over to the door, and turned around, " Good night." he whispered. Turning of the lights and walked into his room.

* * *

After Nathan and Haley left, they decided to put the twins to bed. Lucas took Keith and she took Ellie to their rooms. When she made it up the stairs she stopped and stared at Lucas and Keith. She turned and walked into Ellie's room.

She walked over and place Ellie on the changing station, and changed her diaper. When she finished she picked her up and placed her in the crib.

She stood over the crib and pulled the blanket up over her and started to speak, " hey baby girl. It's mommy. You probably don't know what I'm saying but I'm going to talk anyway. I won't leave you, ok? You're stuck with me. I'll always be there for you. I won't miss a thing. Nothing will be more important to me than you, your brother, or your daddy. I love you, don't ever doubt that. I'm going to try my hardest to be the best mommy ever. Love you sweetheart!" she said kissing Ellie's forehead. She turned on her nightlight and walked over to the door, " Night." she whispered. Turned off the lights and headed to her room.

* * *

She walked in their room and saw Lucas already in bed curled up with the book. Peyton walked over to her dresser and changed into her pajamas. She walked over to her side over of the bed and got in snuggling close to Lucas. He put the book up and kissed Peyton's forehead, and held her for a few minutes.

" So what did you think of our first day as parents?" Peyton asked lifting her head up.

" It was ok, I mean your dad and my mom took Keith and Ellie from us as soon as we stepped in the house. I just put Keith to bed that's the first time I had him since earlier." They laughed awhile and then it died down.

She yawned, " I'm tired let's go to bed." she said kissing his cheek.

" Ok." he said kissing her forehead. He sat up and turned out the light and laid back down.

* * *

He sat up and read the clock 2:17. He rolled over and saw Peyton sitting up rubbing her eyes. He sat up too, and got up and walked to the door.

He turned back around, " I'll get Ellie, and you can go get Keith."

Standing up she walked over to him, " Ok." she mumbled and walked out to go get her son.

They got their designated babies and walked into the kitchen for their bottles. Once they finished eating they took them back up stairs and changed them again before going back to their own rooms.

She laid back down, and instantly fell asleep. He shuffled in slowly behind her and laid down next to her. He kissed her cheek, " this is the beginning of something great." he said a closed his eyes and fell back to sleep.

* * *

A/N I hope you liked it! Reviews please!?!?!?!?!?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- Just Like You

Quietness, she longed for this. Though the twins had only been home a little less than a day, they had a pair lungs on them. They woke them up at 2:17 and 5:03 for a bottle and a diaper change. She was anticipating them waking up any moment now. Peyton sat up and looked down at Lucas. She laughed at how cute he looked. She kissed his cheek, and woke him up ' accidentally '.

He slowly opened his eyes to a beautiful sight, his wife. He knew she kissed him on purpose just to wake him up. Lucas sat up and pulled Peyton in for a kiss. When the kiss broke he let go and laid back down. " Mornin' "

" Good Morning." she laughed and laid back down with him.

" What time is it?" he asked stretching out.

She rolled over and read the clock, " Uh it's 7:30"

" Oh ok." he said sitting up again and pulled Peyton into his arms. They sat in silence again. They enjoyed their two seconds of silence before the cry of their kids, stopped it. " I'll go get Keith, you go get Ellie." He said as they made their way out of bed and their room.

He walked across the hall to his son's room, turned on the light and made his way to the crib. " Morning, little man." he cooed. He picked Keith up and kissed his forehead. He walked out of the his room and into Ellie's. Lucas stopped at the door and watched Peyton with Ellie.

She walked into Ellie's room and walked over to her daughter's crib. " Hey, there princess!" She said picking her up and kissing her cheek. She turned around to walk out when she saw Lucas standing at the door with Keith. She walked over to Luke and kissed Keith," Hey baby boy." She lifted her head and kissed Lucas' cheek and walked out the room.

Following behind Peyton, they walked into the kitchen. She turned around and handed Ellie to Lucas. After Lucas got situated with both Ellie and Keith in his arms, she went and grabbed two bottles. Peyton placed Keith's bottle in front of Lucas', and place the other bottle down so she grab Ellie again. Once she had Ellie again Peyton sat down and began to feed her.

When they finished feeding the babies, resided in the t.v. room. Peyton now with Keith and Lucas with Ellie. Finally getting comfortable with her family, they heard a knock on the door. They both got up to answer the door, and when they opened it to find Karen and Larry. " Well look who it is?" Lucas said hugging his mom, and giving Larry a hand shake.

"Come on in." Peyton said moving out of the way. They four adults made their way to kitchen before the grandparents took the babies. Karen took Keith and Larry took Ellie. Sitting down at the table she addressed her two guests, " So....What are you guys doing here?" she asked

" Well I wanted to talk to you," Larry said pointing towards Peyton ," and she came to talk to Lucas."

" Uh ok?" Lucas said " Ma, why don't we go into Keith's room?" She nodded her head and followed him up the stairs. Lucas turned and gave Peyton a questionable look and kept walking up the stairs.

* * *

After seeing Lucas and Karen walk up the stairs, Larry sat down at the table. She sat across from him laughed how serious he was trying to be, " Ok, dad. You wanted to talk? Talk?"

Larry sighed " I'm sorry." He saw the confused look on her face and continued " I should have been a better father. After... after Anna...passed I wasn't always there. I was there every now and then. But not there everyday like I should have been. I knew I should have been there but it was too hard. I put my job before you and that was the worst thing I could have down. You needed me and I abandoned you."

Quickly wiping away her tears, " You don't have to be sorry. You were hurt...I understand."

" Yes I was hurt but that doesn't make it any better. It's just you were so much like her. Anna may not have been your birth mother, but you were like her in so many ways. Every time I saw you I saw her and it hurt." He said defeated.

" Thank you. I miss her." she whispered

" I know, baby" He said grabbing her hand. " I do too. But I can tell you she would be so proud of you, and Ellie would be too. I guess you really didn't need me. Because you have your own successful record label, you have great friends, and now a husband and two beautiful kids."

" Thanks." Peyton said smiling.

He chuckled, " It's kinda scary how much Ellie looks like you. She looks just like you when you were a baby." She did look a lot like Peyton. Everything a like except the bluish-green eyes. And you could see what looked like could be curly hair. " She is beautiful, Peyt."

" Well she does get it from me, so there is no doubt she'll be beautiful." she joked. She got up from her sit and moved to the one closer to Larry.

He put his free arm around Peyton and she laid her head on his shoulder. He kissed her forehead and then Ellie's. He had the two most important girls right now and if only his other girl was here. He always knew, Peyton would have it all one day and she did. " Guess what?"

" What?"

" You would never one to guess." he teased. " I'm thinking about retiring soon. I want to come home. I don't want to miss out anymore of your life, the twins, even Lucas' "

She laughed then hugged him, " That's great!" she squealed " When will you be back?"

" About 4 months. Enough time for me to get everything settled and for you to get used to being a Mommy." He smiled

She kissed his cheek, " This is perfect everything is perfect!"

* * *

Walking up the stairs he couldn't help but feel like he was a teenager again. That was the last time in his life his mom ever said 'let's talk'. He knew he was an adult now, but he was still trying to figure out if he did anything wrong. He walked in and turned on the light on and heard his mom gasp at how the room looked. He laughed, at her as she sat down in the rocking chair with Keith still in her arms. " So....What's up ma?"

Still as an he called her 'ma' and it always made her heart fluttered, " My baby boy is a daddy!" she said smiling

He laughed, " Shocking isn't it." he said sarcastically

" Always the smart mouth." she scowled at him " Anyway I just wanted to say how proud of you I am." He opened his mouth but she continued, " I mean Luke, one day you're my baby boy, and now you have a baby boy and a baby girl. I couldn't even tell you how proud Keith would be." she choked up but went on anyway. " You have written two great books, and have done an awesome job with your basketball teams. You have great friends, and adorable kids and a great wife. I'm so glad you picked Peyton, I hate to say it but I really didn't think Lindsey was right for you. But I'm extremely proud of you, you've accomplished so much."

He walked over to his mom and gave her a hug before kneeling in front of the rocking chair. He couldn't even say anything. The author lost for words, he said the only thing he thought was necessary, " Thank you."

Karen smiled, " Your welcome." She looked down at Keith and then back Lucas. " He just like you did as a baby it's ridicules. He doesn't look a thing like Peyton." But Keith did look like Lucas. So far he had what looked like could be unruly blond hair and piercing blue eyes. Hopefully he gets her smarts." she teased.

" Hey!" He laughed along with her.

" You know, Andy and I are thinking about moving back." she said nonchalantly

He jumped up, " Seriously?"

She laughed at how childish he looked, " Yes. Actually as I'm speaking their moving the stuff in now at the old house." she said standing up.

He engulfed her in a hug, " This is awesome!"

* * *

After their conversations they enjoyed lunch, together. Once lunch was over Karen and Larry left after they brought in stuff for the twins and multiple kisses and hugs. Lucas and Peyton were left to fend by themselves with the twins. Seeing they were getting drowsy they put them down. Walking out of the separate rooms they met in the hallway.

Peyton walked up to Lucas and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. " I love you."

" I love you, too Peyt." he said kissing her again. " You're going to be a great mom....you are a great mom."

She blushed, " And you'll be an awesome dad, I know it."

" Thank you. So I heard you're dad's retiring." he said

" Yes!" she said excitedly " And your mom, Andy and Lily are moving back?"

" Yeah." he said happily

" You know I'm starting to think happiness looks good on us." she said resting her head on his chest

He laughed, " It does." he agreed." Let's promise from this day foreword that we'll be happy?"

Lifting her head from his chest she kissed him " Promise."

* * *

A/N When I first wrote this I was going to have it be shorter than this. But it like this one better. Um, basketball is starting at my school, so I may not update as frequently I as I try to. And parade season is still in effect so...? But I promise you I'll keep 'em coming, if you still want me to. I hope you liked it, and review please.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- A Day Out

A/N There will be a considerable time jump, 4 months to be exact.

* * *

It always seems that when your happy, time flies by. You smile for the first time in a long time, and once you have you can't seem to stop. And some how you forget why you weren't happy in the first place. And the thought of being happy again, makes you even more happier. For, Lucas and Peyton that's how they've been these past 4 months. Happy.

It scary how much the twins look, Lucas and Peyton. Keith with his piercing blue eyes, and Ellie's wild curly hair. They had been giving new nick-names, Lil" Luke and Baby Peyt. And every time they heard it they laughed. Yes, they were laughing and smiling now. Seeing the twins happy always made Lucas and Peyton happy. All they needed was their family and friends, and each other, and they were set.

As for their extended family, they were growing. Chase and Brooke welcomed their daughter, Isabella Marie Adams, two months ago. And she was already stealing peoples hearts. As for Naley, they were still the 'power couple'. Jamie has conquered the role of being a big brother. And Chloe was a perfect mixture of both Haley and Nathan.

Like, I said one word could describe all three households, happy. Something they longed for, but was never granted, until now.

* * *

" P. Sawyer I don't think Izzie likes me!" cried Brooke over the phone.

" Brooke, thats not true." Peyton laughed, while making her way around her house.

She huffed, " It is true! Then why won't she stop crying?"

" Um, maybe because she's a baby? Their supposed to cry."

Brooke sighed, " Duh! But, how come she only cries when I hold her? She never cries when Chase holds her."

" Aw she's a daddy's girl!" Peyton gushed

" This is not funny. My own child hates me." She said pacing back and forth trying to calm Izzie down.

" No she doesn't." Peyton said firmly " I have to go, the twins are having an appointment. You'll figure it out, give my goddaughter a kiss."

" Ok I will. Give my goddaughter a kiss, too!" She said in her usual bubbly voice

" Kay, bye B. Adams!"

" Bye P. Scott!" Brooke said hanging up the phone.

* * *

Peyton hung up the phone, and went up stairs when she heard Keith's cry. She walked into his room and saw he wasn't there, so she went to Ellie's room. When she walked in her heart melted at the sight of her husband and kids.

Lucas was sitting in the rocking chair holding Keith and Ellie. The babies were awake, but he was asleep. She ran out of the room. When she came back in she had the camera in hand. Peyton positioned herself in front of them and took about 5 pictures before Lucas woke up. She hid the camera behind her back. she made her way behind the chair, and took another picture.

Peyton put the camera up and grabbed Keith, " Hey sleepy head!" she said

Slowly getting up with Ellie, " What ever. But those were some cute pictures I bet, though"

She walked over to him and kissed his check, " Those were some cute pictures."

They walked out of her room and down stairs. They made it into the t.v room and place the twins on the rug. Lucas and Peyton sat down by them. Ellie played with her curls, and Keith tried to put his foot in his foot. Peyton laughed, and started to tickle them. Lucas jumped up from his seat and ran to get the camera. He came back down took pictures of the twins and of Peyton when she wasn't looking. After a few photos he sat back down and turned to Peyton, " Peyt, their appointment is in a few minutes lets go."

She looked up at him smiling, " Ok, I'll get Ellie and you get Keith." He nodded his head and picked up Keith and walked over to the closet. She picked Ellie up and made her way to the door. Lucas made his way to the door, with Keith and the baby's bag. They walked outside, and went to their car. They fastened the babies in and got in them selves.

It wasn't long before they drove off they, made it to the Pediatricians office. They sat down and before they knew it they called their names. They followed the nurse, to the examination room. The nurse weighed, and took the baby's heights, and all their vital signs. She gave the babies back to Lucas and Peyton and turn to leave but not before, " They adorable kids!"

" Thank you." they replied simultaneously. The nurse left the room, as the doctor walked in.

" Well, it's good to see you two again." Dr. Matthews said. " Every thing seems to be fine. They've gained enough weight, and that's good especially since their twins. They've definitely gotten bigger. And they seem to be perfectly healthy."

" That's good." Peyton said

" It is." she agreed. " But I do want to talk to you about the chances of one of them getting HCM. Which one of you have it?"

" He does." Peyton said sadly. Peyton put her hand on his back.

" So.....what are the chances?" Lucas asked

" The chance is 50/50. But we haven't seen any traces of it now, so that's good. But that doesn't mean in the future one of them will or will not contract it. I would like for them to come in every six months for a check up, preferably just for the HCM."

" That's fine." Lucas said

" Now this part will probably lighten the mood. It's been four months since the deliver, so as of today you two may be intimate again."

Peyton turned an a soft red, and Lucas choked back a laugh. They nodded their heads. " Since the babies are fine, you guys can leave. I'll see you in six months." said getting up and walking over to open up the door. Lucas and Peyton stood up with Keith and Ellie and walked out the door. When they reached the car they put the twins in their car seat drove to the park.

When they got to the park, Peyton carried Keith and the food, and Lucas had Ellie and the blanket. They found a tree and sat under it. As of four months ago spending time with his family was Lucas' favorite thing to do. The simple pleasure of having his family around made his day better. He sat down with Ellie and pulled Peyton and Keith closer to them. They placed the babies in between their laps, and pulled out the food. The little family of four enjoyed their meal.

When they finished they started to play with the twins, " Say 'dada'." Lucas said to Ellie

Peyton laughed, " Say 'mama'." In return they both got a mouth full of slobber and incoherent mumbling. They tried some more, to get the babies to say their name before packing up to leave. When they got home they put the twins down and made their way to their bed.

* * *

He loved his life. The perfect with and the perfect kids. You couldn't ask for more. And tonight for the first time in months he was able to be with his wife again. The simple fact of being near his wife was good enough for him, but to be in his wife was more than imaginable. To him it felt like their first time together all over again.

He rolled over and read the clock 11:30 pm. He was tired but just couldn't sleep. Today was a good day but something didn't feel right. Quietly he sat up and got out of the bed, and put some shorts on and walked out the room. He checked on the twins, and then walked to the kitchen. Lucas sat by the counter and put his head in his hands, and tried to close his eyes but he couldn't. He got up to go back in his room when the phone rang. He got up to answer the phone.

" Hello?"

" Um, Hello is this Mr. Lucas Scott?"

" Yes...yes this is. May I ask who this is?"

" This is Deputy Gregg."

" Oh...um ok." Lucas said scratching his head.

" I just wanted to call and tell you that Ian Banks-" He started but was cut off

" What about him?!" Lucas said loudly

" It seems he may have gotten away." He said. Lucas couldn't believe it. Six years, and he's back. His mind started to race. Peyton. Keith and Ellie. " We just wanted to tell you and if you could tell Ms. Sawyer too."

" Um, trust me I will."

" I so sorry. But trust me the whole Department, is searching for him. If we hear of anything you and Ms. Sawyer will be the first to know."

" Thank you sir." Lucas said hanging up the phone. In deed something wasn't right. His whole family was in danger. What was he supposed to do now?He promised himself he would keep him away, but when it comes to them their promises don't last long.

Like I said when your happy it's like it's always there. But then there's always something to mess it up. How come your life can be so perfect then with in a matter of a late night phone call it all changes? One word described them happy. But it's Tree Hill nothing stays the same for too long.

* * *

A/N I hope you like it. Sorry it took so long to update.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- I've Got You

Determined. That's what Lucas Scott was. He's always, but right now he was extra determined. His family was endangered and he wanted answers. He parked his car and jumped out. Quickly making his way up the stairs, he walked in. Tree Hill Police Department. This building had too much history. If the people of Tree Hill weren't in the hospital they were here. Stealing clothes, driving drunk, fake prescriptions, false accusations of murder, and even murder. But right now he needed to focus on his goal. To get answers.

He walked up to the front desk and slammed his hands on it. " I'm looking for Deputy Gregg." Lucas said

Eyeing Lucas the officer sitting at the desk asked, " Why, would you need to see him?"

" I got a call _late_ last night from him. And I need to see him." Lucas demanded

" I'll see if he's not busy." The officer said getting up from his seat. He made his way around his desk and walked down the hall. Lucas ran his hands through his hair, and let in a deep breath. He looked up and saw the officer and another man, which he suspected to be Deputy Gregg. He walked the rest of the way over to the two men. When Lucas reached them, the officer left leaving Lucas and Deputy Gregg.

Deputy Gregg stuck out his hand, which Lucas accepted, " Hello, Mr. Scott. Let's go in my office." He said. Lucas nodded his head, and followed him. They walked in his office and Lucas took a seat across from the deputy. Sitting down, " I'm glad you came. There are somethings we need-" but was cut off.

" How did he get out? How did you let this happen? " Lucas asked angrily

" First off calm down, sir." He said firmly " Secondly, I had nothing to do with 'letting' him escape. He doesn't stay here at the local jail, he was down at the county one. Lastly, he escaped during the night. When they went to count the prisoners, they found his cell empty. But they did find this." He said handing a letter to Lucas. " We read it and knew to contact you immediately."

Lucas took the letter and began to read it,

_Dear Peyton,_

_ God, I've missed you. I can't help but feel this is your fault, but I love you any way. I know our love is strong enough to conquer what ever you want to call this. You didn't need to see that side of me. _

_ That last night we spent together was going to be great. But you had to say **his **name. And then that '**friend' **of yours ruined our special night. I was going to finish her, but you **stabbed **me. You said you loved me but, **stabbed** me. _

_ We were going to be together, remember. Six years is too long of a wait, in my opinion. When I get out of here, **we are going to be together**. Nobody will stop us. Not even** him or you fake friend**. I'm the real one baby. Me and you that's real. _

_ I can't wait to see you again. It's gonna be **me and you**. And no one will get in our way. And If they do...Let's just say it's really only going to be **me and you.**_

Lucas read and re-read the letter. He couldn't believe this. He looked up at Deputy Gregg and he gave him a sad nod. He folded the letter up and put it in his pocket and stood up. " I'm sorry, I...I.. have to go." He shook his hand one more time, and left the office, and then the building.

* * *

Have you ever loved some one so much that it hurt. Not the fact that you love them it hurts, but the thought of them getting or being hurt, hurts. Or even so much in love that you would do ANYTHING to protect them. That nothing would stop you from making sure they were OK. Even it hurts trying to protect and love them. You want nothing but the best for them. But can't help but feel you let them down some time. You can't kill that love and sense of protection you have for them. But you can kill, who ever is hurting them.

Lucas drove faster than usual. He knew he shouldn't have left Peyton at home, after reading that letter. And especially after he told her earlier that morning.

_Lucas sat on their bed, stared down at his wife. His gorgeous, smart, sarcastic, but broken wife. They were happy, and know this. This would make everything go back to being....bad. He looked out the window and saw the sun was just about to rise and knew she would wake up in a matter of seconds. As if on Que she began to wake up slowly. _

_" Mornin' sexy." Peyton said. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She kissed him lightly on the lips, and then pulled back. She jumped out of bed. Lucas couldn't help but stare at her as she pulled on her robe. He notice that she was naked of course, but also that she was happy. He knew that once he told her his news she would turn back into the brooding curly head blond she once was. Peyton jumped back into bed and slid over towards Lucas. She reached him, " So what's with the brooding face, broody?" _

_He smiled slightly at the use of his old nick name, but went back to his 'broody' face. Lucas place his hand on top of hers, and kissed her temple. He looked up and looked her in the eyes. She stared into his eyes a noticed something. They weren't the piercing blue eyes she had gotten used to but, a grayish-blue. " Luke what's wrong?" _

_He looked at her, " Peyt.." he said shakily. " He's back." _

_" Who's back?" She asked with a short laugh. He looked at her then back at the floor, then back at her. She looked into his eyes and saw something she hadn't seen since 6 years ago after Nathan's Press Conference. Then it donned on her, ".No." she shouted. Peyton jumped from her spot on the bed and started to pace around. " He can't be....he was...i saw him in jail....Luke." she cried. She leaned against the wall and slide down. _

_Lucas got up from his spot on the bed and moved toward her. When he reached her, he fell down beside her. She jumped into his arms, and he started to stroke her hair. He held her tightly and began to speak after a while, " Peyt. Peyton look at me." he placed two fingers under her chin to lift her head. " Listen to me. I swear he won't come near, you, me or the kids. OK? I've got you. He is out of our life, and it's going to stay that way. The police are looking for him, and they're making sure he won't come anywhere near us. Nothings going to happen. NOTHING."_

He pulled up at his house and quickly ran inside. He got to the door and saw it was unlocked, and began to panic. He walked inside and partially closed the door. " Peyton." he yelled. No answer. He turned his head and looked at the t.v. room it was a mess. The drawers to the desk were open. He went to the kitchen and the cabinets were open too. He made his way to the stair case, when he heard a small scream. He ran up the stairs, " Peyton." Still no answer.

* * *

A/N I hope you liked it.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18- A Sense of Protection

_He pulled up at his house and quickly ran inside. He got to the door and saw it was unlocked, and began to panic. He walked inside and partially closed the door. " Peyton." he yelled. No answer. He turned his head and looked at the t.v. room it was a mess. The drawers to the desk were open. He went to the kitchen and the cabinets were open too. He made his way to the stair case, when he heard a small scream. He ran up the stairs, " Peyton." Still no answer._

He got to the top of the stairs, and looked into the first room. Ellie's room. He opened the door and saw it was empty. He checked Keith's room, which was empty too. He went to their room, and breathed a sigh of relief when he found all three of them in their room, on the bed. He walked in quietly and stood by the dresser. Peyton looked up from her spot on the bed and jumped when she saw Lucas, " God Luke! Trying to scare us."

He shook his head no, " I didn't mean to, but Peyt, you had me scared." He said picking up Ellie. Peyton picked up Keith and scooted back towards Lucas. He wrapped his free arm around Peyton and Keith, pulling them closer. " What was with the scream?"

She laughed at the memory " Oh, I was trying to get them to say 'mama'. And Keith almost said."

"Gosh, he's such a mama's boy." He said tickling his son.

Peyton playfully poked Lucas, " And like you weren't a mama's boy?"

" Ok, I was." he sighed. " Look, Peyt we really need to talk about this whole thing. So let's put the kids up for a nap. Kay?" She nodded and they got up to put the kids down for their nap. Once the twins were situated they came back into their room. He sat on his desk chair, and pulled Peyton into his lap.

She rested her head in the crook of his neck, " So....what did the Deputy say?"

" He really didn't say much." he sighed " I didn't give him the chance to. But he did say he got during the night, and he left a letter." He said pulling it out of his pocket. Lucas twirled it around in his fingers, " I read it twice, but you don't have to read it if you don't want to."

" Is it bad?" she asked

" Yeah, but it's kind of scary." he whispered

" Oh."

Lucas lifted Peyton's head to look at him, " Yes, it's scary. But it's all talk, I swear nothing is gonna happen. Why don't you take a nap, and then later on I'll invite the gang over."

She kissed him lightly, " Sure." She said getting off his lap.

Once he saw her get in the bed, Lucas got up from his seat and walked down stairs. He went straight to the phone, and dialed his best friend's number.

_" Hello." _

" Hey Hales. Um, I was wondering if you guys wanted to come over in a bit?"

_" Uh, sure we'll be over. Is everything ok, you sound out of it?"_

" Just come over and I'll tell you."

_" Ok, we'll be over there soon." She said about to hang up the phone._

"Hey, before you hang up. Can you call Brooke and Chase, to see if they could come over too."

_" Yeah I will. Do you wanna talk to Nate?_"

" Yeah actually I do." He shook his head when he heard Haley yell for Nathan.

_"Hey, what's up?"_

" What's the name of the company you got the security system from?"

* * *

After getting off the phone with Nathan, Lucas hung up and immediately called the company. They told him they'll be out there tomorrow, but he demanded for them to come out today. With the bribing of an extra 200 dollars, they obliged. About twenty minutes later they were here setting up the system. And about five minutes late, Haley and Nathan, and Brooke and Chase were pulling up.

Haley quickly jumped out of the car with Jamie, and behind them Nathan with Chloe, and Chase with Izzie and beside him was Brooke. Haley pulled out her key, but saw people walking in and out so she preceded. She dodged about 4 guys to find Lucas in the kitchen with his head in his hands. She ran behind the counter, and placed her hand on his back. He lifted his head and gave a weak smile to Haley. " Hey, Hales."

She was about say something, but saw his teary eyes and pulled him into a bone crushing hug. The rest of the gang had made it in to see Haley hugging Lucas. Quietly Nathan and Chase took Chloe and Izzie up stairs, and put them into the guest room. Brooke had gotten Jamie to sit and watch TV, and then made her way over to the two best friends. Haley released Lucas, " Luke what's going on?"

Lucas lifted his head and saw Chase, Brooke, and Nathan in front of him, " It's not good. I .... He....."

" Is it Peyton?" Brooke asked

" Kind of." He said as he watch Brooke turn around, about to head up the stairs, but stopped her. " Brooke, she's fine. It's just what happened that's about Peyton."

" Well what is it?" Nathan asked.

" He's back." Haley, Brooke, and Nathan gasped. But Chase stood there puzzled.

" Who's he?" asked Chase. Brooke leaned in and whispered it to him, and his eyes bulged out. " How?"

" I got a call last night, and they said he escaped. And I went down to the station earlier today, and they found his cell empty. Well not completely empty, they did find this letter." He pulled it out of his pocket and passed it to Nathan, who read it aloud. When he finished they had all taken a seat to keep from falling. " It scared the hell out of me. I came straight home, and almost died when I didn't see or her Peyton. But she was up stairs with the kids."

" Are they looking for him?" Haley asked

" They are."

" What does he mean by 'fake friend' and 'it really will be only us'" Chase asked

" I'm the fake friend, the attack happened right after our little fight in her front yard. She said ' I was dead to her, and we are no longer friends." Brooke sighed " I went to her house after I saw, Lucas at the Prom by himself. I got there and went down to her basement and found her tied up. He was going to kill me, but she convinced him to let her do it. She slapped me a few times, and then stabbed him. She untied me and we ran up stairs, and after a few kicks and punches he was out cold." She said trying not to cry, but it didn't work, and she began to cry.

Chase gathered her in his arms and held her. " So he basically wrote in the letter, he was coming after Peyton, Brooke, and you?"

" Yeah." Lucas whispered. " But I swear I won't let it happen again. I'm getting a security system, I suggest you guys get one too. Brooke you should really watch out, like you said you were at her house during Prom. We have no idea what he's up too."

* * *

Out side, behind the house, where he couldn't be seen stood and watched them through the window. Any decent man would feel, sympathetic towards the group of scared friends. But this man didn't, he felt content. Ian simply shook his head and walked off into the night planning, what was to come.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19- A Toast!

Do you remember, the time right before school started? When you saw the younger kids either excited or scared, about their first day of school? And parents sad they have to go back to work, or that their baby was growing up to fast? Even, you being afraid to meet you new teachers? Because you heard how crazy, lame, boring, mean, rude, or even disgusting they are?

Sadly, I don't remember that stuff. I do remember what it felt like. When it started to get cooler, and I had to wear light jackets. Or, when the leaves started to change colors, and eventually fall. The way kids faces light up when parents buy them new outfits. When they figure out they have classes with their closets friends, and even crushes. Or when it hits them a few more years and their gone from this place.

I used to feel all that stuff when I was younger. But now all I can think about, is how am I going to change a child's life this year. Today is the last day of summer, I and couldn't be more excited about this school year. This year like every year, they were having 'The End of the Summer Dinner'.

* * *

Admiring her from afar, Lucas watched Peyton. These past two weeks, had been hard. They were still searching for Ian. But no traces of him yet. They had to admit it was scary they haven't found him yet, but comforting at the same time. They didn't have to worry about their family being endangered. It seemed through all the tough times it made Peyton stronger. The whole thing didn't phase her, she just took it in stride. Though she seemed fine, Lucas couldn't help but worry about her. She'd only told him her fears that day he told her, and that was it. No crying. No panicking. He admired her strength, but was scared she would break.

Closing the distance between them, Lucas walked into the kitchen. He sat down at the table and took a swipe of the cake in front of him. Peyton Sawyer, was never a cook. But when she became, Peyton Scott, strangely enough she could cook. He got back up from his seat and walked over to her, and wrapped his arms around her. He leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss. " Food's looking good."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, " Thank you. Everything is finished, so we can get the twins ready."

" Already done." He took his arms off from around her waist, and pulled her into the t.v. room. He pulled her down into his lap, and kissed her. He held her in his arms, for a few minutes. The past few weeks had been busy. The search, the twins, label, and the up coming school year. It seemed like they never saw each other, even though they were in the next room over. He took her off his lap, and she scooted over to the spot beside him on the couch. Lucas wrapped his arms around her, placed a kiss to her temple. " How are you doing?"

She smiled, " I'm fine."

Seven years. Lucas Scott has known Peyton Sawyer for seven years. And in those seven years, you learn how to read people. You know when they are happy, sad, lying, or telling the truth. And right now Lucas knew Peyton was lying. " Come on Peyton! Tell me what's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

" Nothing is going on." She sighed. She grabbed his face with her hands, and kissed his forehead. " Lucas, I swear, I am fine."

He groaned, " Peyt-" but was cut off by the doorbell. She quickly jumped up from her seat to answer the door. " I wasn't finished." he shouted. She turned around and a gave him an air kiss, and continued to the door. Lucas got up from his seat to follow her to the door.

When he got there, she was about to open the door. He stood behind her, " Can we talk about this after dinner?"

She turned back to him, " There's nothing to talk about." Quickly turning back around Peyton put on a smile and opened the door. " Hey!" He looked up, and did what he had to do. He too put on a fake smile.

* * *

Brooke, Chase and baby Izzie were the first to arrive. And about ten minutes later Naley and kids had arrived also. Once everyone got situated, they ate the surprisingly well cooked meal. They enjoyed time with their kids before putting them up for a nap. But, Jamie went up stairs to play the game.

Do you remember what it was like to be around your friends? To have fun, and think about the past? Away from the stress, pain, and the kids? To just chill and relax, and actually be yourself? I do. With my friends you can be yourself. Whether sarcastic, smart, cocky, bubbly, innocent, or broody, you can be yourself. When you have the freedom to care, not care, worry, or not worry.

Friends are who you go to, to remember the past with. And with my friends you are more than able too. With all the memories, either good or bad. There were plenty of 'em. Weddings, anniversaries, births, birthdays, parties, and fights. They had it all.

Sitting at the table Lucas looked over his friends. Nathan, Haley, Chase and Brooke, and then Peyton. He couldn't help but smile. His family and friends all together, one last time before the new school year. He knew he would be busy with basketball and writing. And that the rest with the label, coaching, teaching, designing and carpentering. He was snapped of his reverie when Nathan called him, " Hey Luke, you ok?"

" Yeah, I'm fine. What were we talking about?"

" Dare night, Junior year." Peyton said laughing.

The group laughed along, " Oh, I try to forget. I had to walk around the mall in a bra and boxers."

" At least you didn't have to see Tim get the 'Special'." Nathan said inwardly cringing.

" Oh, remember when Nathan, Mouth, and Skillz danced at the stripe club?" Haley said.

Lucas threw his head back and laughed, " That had to be the funniest thing. I swear Nate you can not dance."

" Laugh all you want to man." Nathan said pretending to be hurt.

When the laughter died down, and it was starting to get late. Lucas picked up his glass and clicked it with his fork. After getting every ones attention, "This past year has been an exciting one. We had a marriage, and we couldn't be more happier for Chase and Brooke. We also had, four new additions to our families. Let's just hope this next year is as exciting, successful, and memorable as this past one." They all raised their glasses and took a drink.

* * *

Looking through the window, hidden in the darkness, he stood there watching them, yet again. He chuckled at them, " Oh this year will be an exciting one." And walked off into the darkness. " T-minus.....till reunion."

* * *

A/N I did not like this chapter this was really a filler. I hoped you liked it, because I really didn't. Review please.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20- Settling In

_" I'll be there soon to pick you up. Love you!" Lucas voice played over the answering machine. Peyton walked out of the bathroom and started to clean up her office. She hears a ring and turns walk back into her bathroom, but only to be stopped by a knocking on the door._

_" Peyt, it's me open up." He yells out._

_She walks over to the door, and opens it up. " Hey Peyt."_

Jolted awake by the cries of her babies she gets up and walks out of her room. Peyton goes into the closets room;Ellie's room. " Hey baby girl." She kisses Ellie's forehead, and takes her to the changing table. She changes her diaper and takes her down to the kitchen and places her in the highchair. She runs back up stairs and goes into Keith's room. " Hey baby." she cooed kissing his cheek. She takes Keith to the changing table and changes his diaper, and walks down stairs and place him in his highchair by his sister.

She glances up at the clock, 9:23. _Shit, _she said under her breathe. Peyton walks over to the refrigerator and grabs the twins their bottles. Normally she would have been out the door by now. But having the twins to herself, and no Lucas around to help, kind of changes things. _I should of called Karen,_ she thought. The twins finished their bottles, and she cleaned up and took the twins into the bathroom to wash them up. After washing them up she place the back in their respective crib, and got ready her self.

Finally finishing getting ready, Peyton walked back into the twins room, and placed them in their carriers. Heading down the porch steps, she sees a car pull up. The car stop, and Karen jumped out. Peyton walked down the rest of way and met Karen half way. " Oh, hey I thought I was dropping them off at your house?"

" Well, you were." Peyton gave a quizzical look. " But, Lucas called and said I should just come pick them up."

Peyton smiled, " Thank you." She gave one carrier to Karen, and held the other one. They walked over to the car, and placed the kids. Peyton kissed both kids. and closed the door. " Thank you, again Karen."

The other mother hugged the other one, " Your welcome." She pulled away from Peyton and looked her over. " You don't look so good, are you feeling well?" she asked

" I feel fine. I've just been tired lately." Peyton hugged Karen again, and started to walk towards her car. She jumped in and started the engine, " Bye, Karen." she yell backing out the drive way.

* * *

"Five weeks, and there are only two good players." Lucas complained. He sat down in his chair and faces Nathan, " Two out of 30 boys, TWO!"

Nathan laughed, " OK, their not that bad. Some of them have potential. Like..." he looked down at the paper. " Blake Crowell is a sick three point shooter, and Olan McCoy is really good."

" Those are the two I'm talking about, dummy." He hits Nathan on the head with a stack of papers.

" Hey! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Nathan exclaimed

" We've been having tryouts for five weeks now, and they all suck." He looks up. Nathan gives him a nod to continue. " Uh, I didn't want to tell you this, but the athletic director told after me after the season I got suspended ten games. If we don't have a winning season with in a year I'm being cut. I bet you didn't know that." He looks at Nathan's face, which has a pure shock expression on it. " OK, so you didn't know. I love this job and it would really suck if I got fired because they can't shoot, dribble, or pass a basketball."

" They won't fire you. Your the heir apprentice to Whitey, they can't fire you. We'll find a good team."

Lucas sighed, " I hope you're right. On a lighter note, how are my godchildren?"

Nathan face lights up, " They're fine. Jamie's really liking second grade. He came home bragging, because he got some girls number. And Chloe is just like Hales, but she's a total daddy's girl.

" Jamie really must be my nephew. Two Haley's how do you manage?" Lucas teased. " I'm happy for you."

" Thanks. So how are my nephew and niece?" Nathan asked

" Their awesome. Their about 6 months now, so they're trying to say 'mama' and 'dada', and it's really funny. Ellie looks just like Peyton, and Peyton thinks Keith is the spitting image of me."

" Thinks. He is, Luke that boy looks just like you it's scary." The two laughed. " So how's Peyton doing?"

Lucas sighed, " She's fine. It's like the past seven weeks, has messed with her. She's not the same Peyton, she's really scared, and she won't open up about it."

"Well she'll be back to normal soon. " He said patting Lucas on the back.

" I swear she caught the flu, or something. She's been sick like all week." Lucas said focusing back on the paper work. Nathan sat there registered what Lucas just said. He got up from his seat and walked to the door. Lucas looked up and saw Nathan at the door, " Hey where you going?"

Think of a lie quickly, " Um, Haley said Brooke needed some help at the boutique, and I should go help her."

" Oh, do I need to come?" Lucas offered

" No." He said too quickly. " No, it's fine. Keep looking over the paper work. I'll be back before practice." He said and walked out of the door.

_That was weird, _he said to himself.

* * *

After his conversation with Lucas, Nathan hopped in his car and drove over to Red Bedroom Records. He didn't know if she was going to be there today, but was grateful, when he saw her car. He parked his car and jumped out of it. He walked up the stairs and didn't stop till he was standing in front of Peyton's desk. He was there a good few minutes, before she realized his presence.

" Oh, hey Nate." She said getting up to hug him. They hugged over the desk, and then sat back down. " So what brings you by?"

Feigning to be hurt, " Can't a man come by and visit his best friend with no ulterior meaning?"

She thought for a minuter, " Yes that can happen." then contradicted it. " But, in your case, NO."

The two laughed, " Not that I don't mind you being here. But seriously Nate why are here?"

He sighed, " Well I've seen you the past week and a half, and you've looked like ass."

" Well thanks Nate." she said with sarcasm " Seriously can you cut to it?"

" And Lucas said, you've been like really tired, and may have the 'flu'" He said using air marks. " And I've seen you like this once before, Haley twice, and Brooke once, also." He got up from his seat, and started to pace the room. " I know you usually have these kind of talks with Hales, or Brooke. But Lucas said something, and it's like all there." He sat back down and grabbed Peyton's hands. " Are you?........Do you think........ Know what I'll just say it. I think you're pregnant." He said bluntly

Nathan removed his hands from Peyton's and sat back in his seat and covered his face. He sat there waiting for the good ole Sawyer beating. The old Peyton would have been wailing on him, for insinuating something to this caliber. But instead of hitting them she sat there, crying? Nathan did a double take to make sure he was seeing it right. Yep she was crying and it was his fault. He got up from his seat and went over by Peyton's and leaned in front of it.

Taking her hands from her face, " Hey. I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm sorry." He said. He brought her into his arms and held her. She cried in his arms for a few minutes, before her sobs subsided. He pulled her back at arms length and wiped away her tears, " I'm sorry." he whispered

She sat up and took a deep breath, " I can't be. I can't. We just had the twins what 6 months ago!" She started to cry again and fell back into Nathan's arms. He cradled her and tried to calm her down. Getting her to calm down just a little bit he picked her up and put her back in the chair.

"Hey I didn't mean to make you cry." He said soothingly

She sighed, " Don't be sorry..... because I think you're right."

* * *

A/N Oh no I didn't........ let's see. I did! Haha. Will Peyton be pregnant again!? She did just have the twins. And is Lucas just that clueless? Yes, he is. Lol. Please Review!!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21- Well...Hello To You Too?!

Have you ever met someone new, and didn't expect it? They show up out of no where, and yet their here. Could it be, it wasn't planned so you've chosen to ignore it. So instead of being nice and polite, you come off as hostile and mean. They could in need, or desperate, and weak. But you don't give a damn. So you belittle them, deny them, send them off, push it to the back of you list. Maybe, maybe even disappoint them. See stuff like this happens, but you've got to embrace it, and love it. Unconditionally.

Did you ever have to do a double take, to clarify if you've seen some one you haven't seen in a while? Or does it depend on how long that while is? A day, days, week, weeks, month, months, year, years? So when you see that person what do you do? Go old school and run half meeting together in the middle screaming each others names, and hugging. Give a quick hug and kiss, and go about your business. Or, my favorite, rip the person up for being away for so long. But then, quickly embrace them and show some love.

But then what if it's some one you never want to see again? You thought you got rid of them. Or they were finally taken away from you forever. But forever doesn't always last that long. Does it? You promised yourself and others to keep 'em away but they keep coming back. Because their so damn persistent. So when that person approaches you what do you do? Scream, fight, run, or just give in? From personally experience, I would fight my ass off. But some times....some times, people are to scared to fight, run, scream, or even give in. Why?......because they don't know how to. And that's because they had their own Superman, Spider Man, Batman, or maybe just a Robin. So what do you do when your all alone to protect yourself? I wouldn't know. I'm always the one saving.

The real question is............ what do you do when you have someone new to meet, but some one from the past comes back? But you didn't know about either one when it happened?

* * *

When Peyton awoke that morning she had the same unsettling feeling she been having all week. Nauseousness. Trying not to wake Lucas she made a beeline for the rest room. She knew it was probably true but still wanted to deny it. She finished up and began to get herself ready for the day.

She went and ate what she could of her breakfast, before going back upstairs. Before resuming her task she checked on the twins. She watched the way their chest rose and fell. And how they held on the their blanket or bear. She kissed both Ellie, and Keith on their chubby cheeks before going back in her room.

Finishing with almost all her morning rituals Peyton began to do her hair. Today was a big day so she needed the extra curls. Curling the last strands of hair she felt two strong arms around her waist. She placed the curling iron down when he began to kiss his way down her neck. She moaned at the soft and intimate contact, and turned in his arms to face him. They met half way and kissed each other. They pulled back and rested their foreheads together, " Mmm Good Morning!" Peyton said.

" Mornin'." Lucas said. He leaned down and kissed her again, but with a more chaste kiss.

She walked back into their bed room, and sat down on the bed. He came out right behind her, and sat down, too. He pulled her in for a one armed hug and held her. " When you came home last night, you seemed distant. Are you ok?"

She knew the talk she had with Nathan still hadn't passed her mind yet. And she knew if she told Lucas, he flip, or want to know right away. Being the truthful wife she was she said, " I was? I sorry, I didn't mean too. It's just the label's picking up again, and I was tired. I'm fine, promise. " Or maybe a little lie won't hurt.

He eyed her questioningly, but she nodded again. He gave in and kissed her forehead. " Ok. I think I'm just gonna go to practice, and meet you later for lunch?"

" Ok, that's fine. How about 1 for a late lunch?"

" Uh, sure that's cool. Don't you need to be at the office in like 20 minutes?"

She looked at the clock then back at Lucas, " Crap I do." She got up, and he followed suit. They made it to the front door, and brought her in for another kiss, this time letting it linger. " Have fun to day, babe. One?"

" One. Hey!" He said before she got in the car, " Keep the phone by you all day. And call me if you need anything?"

" Kay! Love you!" Peyton said blowing an air kiss.

" Love you, too!" He said catching the kiss, and putting in near his heart. He watched her pull off and drive away till she was out of sight. He sighed and walked back into the house. To get the twins ready, and for his practice.

* * *

Peyton pulled out of the drive way, and headed for the place that had the answers she needed. The Pharmacy. She drove around corner after corner still fearing what she had to do. She picked up her cell and dialed the only person who knew what was going on. "Hello Nate?"

_"And Lucas said, you've been like really tired, and may have the 'flu'" He said using air marks. " And I've seen you like this once before, Haley twice, and Brooke once, also." He got up from his seat, and started to pace the room. " I know you usually have these kind of talks with Hales, or Brooke. But Lucas said something, and it's like all there." He sat back down and grabbed Peyton's hands. " Are you?........Do you think........ Know what I'll just say it. I think you're pregnant." He said bluntly_

_Nathan removed his hands from Peyton's and sat back in his seat and covered his face. He sat there waiting for the good ole Sawyer beating. The old Peyton would have been wailing on him, for insinuating something to this caliber. But instead of hitting them she sat there, crying? Nathan did a double take to make sure he was seeing it right. Yep she was crying and it was his fault. He got up from his seat and went over by Peyton's and leaned in front of it._

_Taking her hands from her face, " Hey. I didn't mean to make you cry. I'm sorry." He said. He brought her into his arms and held her. She cried in his arms for a few minutes, before her sobs subsided. He pulled her back at arms length and wiped away her tears, " I'm sorry." he whispered_

_She sat up and took a deep breath, " I can't be. I can't. We just had the twins what 6 months ago!" She started to cry again and fell back into Nathan's arms. He cradled her and tried to calm her down. Getting her to calm down just a little bit he picked her up and put her back in the chair._

_"Hey I didn't mean to make you cry." He said soothingly_

_She sighed, " Don't be sorry..... because I think you're right."_

"Peyt!? Peyton! Hey you there?" Nathan said over the phone

" Uh, yeah sorry. I must've zoned out." She said

Walking in the gym, Nathan put down his bag, " Oh. You ok?"

" Yeah, I'm fine. I'm almost at the store, to you know...um...to....yeah."

Finally catching on, " Oh Ok, I gotcha. So you ready?"

" No. I'm scared." she whispered

Concerned for his friend, " You want me to come with you?"

She snickered, " Yeah I want you Nathan Scott to come with me to buy a pregnancy test. In Tree Hill. Oh god, that's nothing but drama."

He laughed too, " Yeah that is a recipe for disaster." He was about to say something when he saw Lucas walk in, " Luke just walked in. You can do this. Just go buy one and pee on it, or what ever. Then come tell me if I'm going to be an uncle again." He said in a real fast whisper.

" Thanks Nate."

" You're welcome." He said hanging up the phone. Just in time, before Lucas walked up.

" Hey man." He said giving Nathan a hug. " Who was that?" motioning to the phone

" Oh, um just Peyton."

"Is she ok?" he asked frantically

" Yeah, yeah. She's fine. She just needed my help."

" O....K." Lucas said. " She seemed really off, last night. You know anything about it?"

Scratching his head, " She did? No I don't have a clue."

Lucas nodded his head and turned to the team and blew his whistle. The guys came running over so he began, " Ok, guys we've been at this for a while. And you guys still have yet to impress me. I'm not trying to hurt your 'egos', but I want you to listen. I can see some potential in ya'll so, show some more. Now we're going to a a new drill. A three man weave. But with only three passes, and who ever shoots they layup is on defense. And when you run back down it's going to be a two on one fast break. Three lines at the baseline. Go!" he said blowing his whistle and walking off to the side.

* * *

A woman on a mission that's what Peyton was. It was the fifth time this week she woke up and ran straight to the bathroom. She wouldn't even bought one if Nathan hadn't come to her about it.

She set the timer and placed the stick on the counter and walked out. In three minutes, her life would change yet again. Being the impatient person she was she walked back in. But walked back out to be the nervous wreck she was. And walking out she heard her answering machine,

" _I'll be there soon, just lay low and relax. I'll see you soon. I love you_." Lucas said. Yes, she should have told him, but she'll handle that later. She walked back into the bathroom, and then back out again.

One more minute.

* * *

Lucas sat on the bench and hung up the phone. _OH God, _he thought. He picked up his phone and dialed Peyton's number, but only got the answering machine,

"_Hey Peyt. I need you to go lock all the doors. Uh....they've spotted Ian. I'll be there soon, just lay low and relax. I'll see you soon. I love you_." He said hanging up the phone and running across the gym. He reached Nathan and Skills, " I've got to go. Ian's been spotted. And I need to get to Peyton."

" I'll go with you." Nathan said.

" You guys go, I'll handle the twins." Skills said

" Thanks." Lucas said running out of the gym, and straight to his car. Nathan and Lucas jumped in and then drove off towards Peyton's office.

* * *

_Oh God, _she thought. She put her head in her hands and sent up a prayer. Wasn't really a religious person, but she could use some right now. She got up from her seat and began to walk towards the bathroom.

Knock Knock

She stopped. A sign. She mouthed ' Thank You' towards the roof and started towards the door.

" Peyt, it's me open up." He yells out. The voice is eerily familiar, so she keeps walking.

She gets to the door, and grabs the handle. She looks back at the bathroom then back at the door. She sighs, and opens the door. " Hey just-"

Then it all went black.

* * *

A/N Ooooo cliffhanger. Lol. This in my opinion came out better than expected. Well, I hope ya'll liked it. OH I forgot to say Merry CHRISTmas!!


	22. Author's Note

I have probably just done the stupidest thing on ever. So I'm writing. And I'm totally in the zone. Half way through the next chapter. And I have Safari, and moved my mouse up to click on a new tab. But hit, the darn google map's button. And I didn't get to save, my progress. I swear I was doing sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo good. And now I have to start over. I think I'm gonna cry. Seriously.

I was going to have it up tonight. But now I'm going to have to prolong it. Maybe if I stay up late, I may get it to ya'll early tmrw morning. I know you're probably thinking why don't I just upload it again. But I don't write the chapter before hand. I just scribbled down ideas, and then expand from that.

Well enough with my stupidity.

Let's talk about the up coming chapter. Chapter 23- Stolen.

I'm going to try my best to make, it kind of dark, and scary as possible. And I know I haven't really done anything like that, but I put it in the plot. So I'm going to have to do my best. If you think about it, you have a stalker, so aren't you supposed to be scared, and isn't the person supposed to be dark, and evil. Then you don't know if you're pregnant or not. So it's insane.

But here are a few hints.

One of the core six ( Lucas & Peyton, Brooke & Chase, Haley & Nathan) will be arrested? Hmm. Obviously it's not Peyt, or Luke.

And a friendship will suffer because of it, and maybe even a marriage.

I'm actually surprised this lasted so long. But I'm nothing but pleased, and thankful. There is much more in store, for this story, too.

So I'm gonna get back, to writing this chapter. LOL! Peace.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22- Surprise!

What is a surprise? To come upon or discover suddenly and unexpectedly; to make an unexpected assault on; to elicit or bring out suddenly and without warning. So from that do you like surprises now? Because I know, I don't. Especially when someone I love is in danger because of a surprise.

No. This really wasn't a surprise, but the fact that it happened with out the slightest clue, to when it was going to happen. That's what made it a surprise.

Just think what would you do if your life came crashing down? The love of your life...GONE! I wouldn't even dare to try and think of that. But I don't have to think about it, because I'm living it.

I would never have thought, that I would have to search for my wife. Or in some strange way, loathe my brother. See you may not understand but, my brother is an accomplice. At least they think so. But I don't know what to think.

I guess I'm just............................surprised.

* * *

Lucas and Nathan jumped out of the car. And started to look around for anything. They spotted her car, and that gave him a little more hope. They left the parking lot and started to ascend up the stairs. On any other occasion he would be smiling and taking the stairs one at a time. But this wasn't any other occasion so he took the stairs two at a time, with no emotion on his face. He looked beside him, and saw Nathan with the same face. They were close enough to tell the door was open. He looked at Nathan again, who nodded.

When they got to the door, it was indeed open. But there was something else. Blood. Most likely Peyton's blood. It wasn't an excessive amount of blood. But it was still blood. Standing at the door they could hear beeping noise. Lucas put a finger to his lips, signifying for them to be quiet. The two walked inside, and gave each other a look before breaking up. Nathan towards the noise, and Lucas anywhere else.

Nathan searched till he found where the noise was coming from. The bathroom. He turned back and looked for Lucas before walking in. He scanned the bathroom and saw nothing wrong or out of place. He turned to walk out but, saw a little white stick. _She bought one,_ he thought. He walked over to it, and glance at it. Then placed it in his pocket. He shook his head and walked out.

He walked out and saw Lucas standing there with his hands in his pockets. Lucas looked at him, and he had a sad look on his face. Nathan gave him a small sad smile. " She's not here." Lucas whispered

" I know." He said sympathetically

" Did you find anything?" Lucas sighed

He looked down at the stick in his pocket. He knew Lucas would just freak out even more, if he knew about it. He slid it back down his pocket. It would help if he knew what the stick read in the first place. " Sorry man. I didn't find anything. Just where the beeping was coming from. A timer." But I guess it could wait right now?

Lucas sighed, and ran his hands through his hands. He started to look around again. No evidence, and no Peyton. He started to pace. " Damn it! I knew something didn't feel right today. I told her to keep the phone by her. I left her a message. Damn it!" He yelled. His breath started to become labored, and began to rub his chest. Nathan saw this and went up to him.

He grabbed his shoulders, " Hey. Hey. Calm down. Calm down." He looks at Lucas and then continues, " It's Peyton she's a fighter. She'll be fine. She is fine. Ok? You just have to believe that. Remember. Let's take you back to my house. I'll call Haley, and then Brooke and Chase. I'll call me mom, and yours, and Mr. Sawyer. Then I'll tell Skills to bring the twins to my house too. Just calm down and breathe. Just breathe, Luke."

Lucas nodded his head and followed Nathan out of the door. They walked down the stairs, defeatedly. They got in the car, and drove home. The car ride has quiet except the calls that had to be made. He didn't know now, but he would soon regret leaving.

* * *

Peeping out from behind a bush, Ian watched them walk to their car. He let out a low laugh. _Finally, _he thought, as they pulled out. By the time he had hit her on the head, they pulled up a minute later. He had a minute, to pick her up and hide behind a bush.

Peyton started to regain consciousness as they were walking away. Her eyes widened when she realized who had her. She started to squirm and scream, but Ian had a firm hold on her. She bit his hand and regretted it when his hand hit her face.

" Let me go! Leave me alone!" She shrieked. He slapped her again.

He grabbed her face with both of his hands, " Look what you made me do...." He caressed her cheeks, and lowered his head to her neck. He got close to her ear, " ......but I have to do what I have to do." She started to kick, and wiggle around. He kissed her neck, and she began to shake. " I'm back baby." He grabbed her head and hit it against the wall behind them. And she immediately went limp. He stood up and checked around him, and picked her up and carry her to his car. He threw her in the back and walked to the front, " I'm back." He said as he drove off.

* * *

Lucas and Nathan pulled up at Nathan's house and got out of the car. They stood and stared at their surroundings. There were a few cop cars, and even a reporter and it's van. They started to walked up to the door, only to be stopped by the reporter.

"Excuse me. Do you know anything about the disappearance of Mrs. Peyton Scott?" He asked as he shoved the microphone in their faces.

They walked past him and made their way towards the door. Lucas took a deep breathe before opening it.

The house was like a crime scene. An officer was questioning a crying Brooke and Haley, and an expressionless Chase. Jamie and Lily were sitting around watching on confused. Skills, Mouth, and Andy were in the back with the babies. And Karen and Deb, were trying to console Larry. The door made a noise closing, and the nine adults and two children were staring at them. Haley and Brooke ran up to him, and whispered words of encouragement in his ears. They led him to the couch and sat on either side of him. While Chase and Nathan stood behind the couch.

If you had walked in and saw all the people you would have guessed it was a party. But if you looked, and saw their faces you would have know that it was something else. They looked like some one had died. _Died. Died. What if she was dead, _he thought. The whole situation was overwhelming, but that thought alone made him cry. A loud sob escaped. They all looked at Lucas again. He was crying. He was breaking down. The girls pulled him into a hug. Their brother, their friend was hurt. Chase and Nathan let a few tears escape, but kept their attention on Lucas.

Deputy Gregg walked in, and shook his head. He feared this would happen. But didn't expect it too. He needed to get her back to her family. He went back out with a few other officers to begin and search for her. As he walked out, another officer walked in. Not wanting to break up the group, " Um. May I speak to Mr. Scott?" The girls let go of Lucas, as he got up to walk to him. " Are you Nathan Scott?"

" Uh....No." Lucas said with a puzzled expression. Nathan got up and walked forward. And Lucas walked back, and stood were Brooke, Haley, and Chase now stood.

" I....I'm Nathan Scott." Nathan said

The officer looked down at his paper, " Did you talk to Mrs. Scott today?"

He scratched his head, " What does that have to do with anything?"

" Well it seems you were the last person she talked to. So we're going to have to take you down to the station." Everyone's expression went from sad and depressed to either shocked or confused.

" W...Wh....What!?" Nathan stammered.

" Did you or did you not talk to her today?" He said getting aggravated.

" I did but-"

" Then you'll be coming with us." The officer turned around and motioned for two other officers to come. They went and handcuffed Nathan. And began their 'You have the right to remain silence...' They led him out the door, Haley ran and followed. Jamie started to cry, but Chase and Brooke held him. And Lucas stood there frozen.

* * *

Peyton's eyes fluttered open, and she groans. She takes in the place around her. It's an old warehouse. It smelt, and it was old and moldy. But the worst part about it, Ian had her. She tried to move, but he had her tied up to a chair. Legs, arms, and mouth all tied up.

He came up behind her, and kissed her neck. Then worked his way up her neck. She silently cried, and tried to move the chair. He moved to the front of the chair, and started to mess with her legs. He rubbed her thigh, and she shook from the unbearable contact. He pulls the tape from her mouth and kisses her. She bites his lip, and starts to scream. He chuckles, " No one can hear you."

" You bastard." She spat.

His hand collided with her face again. He leaned down, and whispered in her ear, "You shouldn't have said that. Now you better prepare for the worst." He tied her mouth up again, slapped her. And walked off.

* * *

A/N Omg! I fixed and finished it. I hope you liked it. What do you think about Nate getting arrested. Or did you like how Lucas just stood there. Lol. Please review?!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23- You Can't Fix This

How long does it take for you to realize you made a mistake? A second, a minute, hours, days, weeks, months? Sometimes it doesn't even take that longs. You may have realized the millisecond it was happening. But was to shocked to do or say anything. But is that an excuse, not to do the right thing? No, it's not.

So when you stand there and see the ones you love suffer, even more because of you. You can't help but feel guilt. So you open your mouth to say something but nothing comes out. The cries of his wife and child, but your lost of words, send him away.

So what do you do? Obviously, you go and tell the truth to get him back. But, I didn't. I took my kids, and left. Without another word. Just left. My brother sits in a jail cell, for being innocent. Accused of being an accomplice to the disappearance of my wife.

And something like that. You can't fix it.

* * *

Flashback

_" Did you or did you not talk to her today?" He said getting aggravated._

_" I did but-"_

_" Then you'll be coming with us." The officer turned around and motioned for two other officers to come. They went and handcuffed Nathan. And began their 'You have the right to remain silence...' They led him out the door, Haley ran and followed. Jamie started to cry, but Chase and Brooke held him. And Lucas stood there frozen._

_Haley walked out behind, Nathan and the police officers. They made it to the cop car, and Nathan turned around and kissed Haley. He nodded towards his pocket, " Hurry up and take it. What ever it says, don't tell Luke." When the cops weren't looking, she grabbed the pregnancy test and put it in her pocket. " I love you." He said. _

" _Always and Forever." She whispered. She stepped back as the cop closed the door, and got in on his side. Nathan place his head against, the window and stared at Haley. She watched them drive off till the where out of sight and began to cry. She hugged herself and walked back into her house._

_She stepped inside and immediately looked at Lucas. He didn't even look back at her. He just turned around, and placed the twins in their car seats, and walked out the door. She watched him leave, and ran up stairs. _

She hasn't been back down sense. Didn't even sleep just cried. From up stairs she heard people start to leave the house. She also heard the cries of her son, and daughter. She assumed Brooke, put them to bed.

Haley reached in her pocket and pulled out the pregnancy test. ' Positive'. _Oh god Peyton's pregnant_, she thought. She reached for her phone and dialed Lucas' number. Then remember what happened last night. So she closed her phone, and placed the test in her drawer. Just in time to see Jamie walk in with Chloe.

He walked in slowly, trying to keep Chloe up. He made it to her bed, and handed her off to Haley. Then jumped in the bed beside them. He laid his head on her shoulder. " Mama, where's Daddy?" He whispered

She quickly wiped away a tear, " Uh.. He had to go a way for a while buddy." She kissed his forehead, and then Chloe's. She wrapped her free arm around, him. She was glad Chloe was still a baby and oblivious to what was happening, and glad that Jamie would except any answer.

" Mama, where's Aunt Peyton? They kept saying she disappeared."

Haley sighed, " Honey, do you remember when Nanny Carrie had you?"

He nodded his head, " Yeah, she took me from you guys. And made me stay with her."

" Yeah, it's called 'kidnaping'. That's what happened to Aunt Peyton. A really mean, and bad person came and took her." She told him trying to keep it simple.

" Oh, I miss Daddy, and Aunt Peyton." Jamie said starting to cry.

She hugged him tighter. " They'll be fine. Daddy's gonna come home soon, and they'll find Peyton. Okay?"

He nodded, " Why, don't you call Uncle Lucas? He always fixes things." He said innocently.

_Nathan wouldn't be in jail, if it wasn't for Lucas, _she thought. She kissed his forehead, " Not this time, buddy. Not this time."

* * *

Nathan sat with his head in his hands, in a little room. It only had a table, and one more chair, and a large glass window. Interrogation room. He knew he was innocent, so why was he here. So what he talked to Peyton, doesn't mean he should be in jail. The thought of trying to take and hurt Peyton, was absurd. Especially since they think he had something to do with it. He looked up to see, the same officer that handcuffed him walk into the room.

The officer sat adjacent to him, "I'm Officer Joseph. I'm going to ask you a few questions, and they will be recorded. So answer honestly." He turned on the recorder. Nathan nodded his head, " Ok, so what's you relationship with Mrs. Scott?"

" She's one of my best friend's and is my my sister in law." He said with a small smile

" Where were you when she disappeared?"

" We were in the gym when he got the call. Lucas ran over and told myself and our friend Skills. We ran to the car, and drove over to he office in Tric. We got there and she wasn't anywhere to be seen."

" What were the two of you talking about on the phone call?"

He rubbed his face, " I can't say."

He looked at Nathan, " Why can't you say? Your just making this harder on your self by not answering this question. So, what were the two of you talking about?"

" I won't say. I promised her I wouldn't say anything. So I'm going to keep that promise." He said confidently

Officer Joseph sighed, " You sure?" Nathan nodded his head. " Kay, then. Guards, take him back to his room."

* * *

_It was just a dream. She'll be there when I wake up, _Lucas thought. He rolled over and opened his eyes. He sighed in disappointment when she wasn't there. He held her pillow and took in the smell of it. He tightened his hold on it and buried his face in the pillow, and started to cry. His wife, was in the hands of a crazy, psychotic stalker. And there wasn't anything he could do. His brother, was arrested. He didn't know what to think. Was he innocent, or wasn't he?

He sat up and dried his tears. He got up from the bed and walked out of his room. He walked down the hall into Ellie's room, picked her up kissed her forehead, and walked took her into Keith's room. He placed her in the crib beside Keith. He leaned down and kissed Keith's forehead. As much as it pained him to look at his kids, he knew he had to take care of them. They both resembled Peyton, but their daughter looked just like her. He pulled up the rocking chair to the crib, and sat and watched them.

Keith started to fuss, so he picked him up. " What's wrong buddy?"

'Ma.' Keith cried. He started to look around the room. 'Ma.'

Lucas stared at him. His son just spoke. Any father would be proud, and he was. But given the circumstances he couldn't help but cry. He held Keith closer to him and tried to calm him down. When he got him to calm down, he placed him back in the crib. Ellie reached for him, and he picked her up. He made a silly face and she laughed.

" You gonna say something too?" He cooed. She grabbed touched his face and started to laugh. Her mother's laugh. He kissed her check and placed her back in the crib. " Maybe next time, huh?"

He turned his head and saw Karen standing at the door. He gave off a small smile, and she walked in. He got up and hugged her. She held him tighter, " She'll be fine." He nodded his head. She pulled back, and walked over to the crib. She picked up Ellie, " She looks just like Peyton." She turned around and saw Lucas crying. She placed Ellie back down.

" I know." He whispered. " Keith said 'Ma'." Karen looked at him. " He said it a few minutes before you walked in."

" Oh, Luke." She sighed.

" Hey ma, can you do me a favor?" Karen nodded. " Can you watch the twins? I have to go do something."

She eyed him, " Sure. Just don't do anything stupid."

He walked over to the door, " That's the thing. I already did the stupid thing. I have to go fix it." He said as he walked out the door. He changed his clothes, grabbed his phone and wallet. He kissed the twins on the cheek, gave his mom a hug and left. He got in his car, and drove to the one person he should have talked to last night.

* * *

Home. That's where she wanted to be. With her husband, kids, family, and friends. Instead she was with some damn psycho stalker. She was still tied up and couldn't move or talk. She tried to move from side to side, to move the seat. She shifted to hard and tipped the chair over.

The chair made a noise, and Ian came running in. He laughs at her and then pulls her from the chair. He places her on the ground, and takes the tape off her mouth again. " Don't say a word." He kisses her, and then her neck. Peyton's eyes widened, at his kisses. He straddles her and takes her in his arms. He caresses her check, and whispers in her ear "I remember that last night we had together. You said you loved me. Well why don't you show me how much you love me?"

Peyton started to tremble in his arms. She tried to hold in her tears, but failed. " Please....please don't?" she whispered.

" Please? My pleasure."

* * *

Lucas stood outside her door, for five minutes. He still needed to work up the courage to talk to her. He knew he should have said something when they were escorting Nathan out the house. But he just couldn't muster up the words. He sighed, and lifted his fist and knocked on the door. He waited a few minutes before a puffy eyed Haley opened the door. She saw who it was and tried to close the door, he stuck his foot in between the door to stop it, " Haley wait, can we talk?"

She threw her hands in the air, " Now you want to talk?!"

" Please." He pleaded

" Fine. Go." She said as she hugged her self.

" Ok, so yes I should have said something when they took Nathan. And when you walked back in too. But I couldn't. Ok, I just couldn't find the words."

She looked at him, " Is that it? Because I have a son, and a daughter to go back to. Since it seems they won't have a dad for a while."

He raised his voice, "Seriously Hales?! My wife is missing! My kids don't have a mother! Keith said 'ma' today! Ellie looks so much like Peyton. I can barely look at her. Ok, I'm sorry! But, my wife is missing. And you don't even care!"

" Don't care. God, Luke! Peyton is one of my best friends. I'm so sorry. But my husband's in jail! Because of you! If you had said something he would be here with me. So until you can get Nathan back don't talk to me. Unless it has to do with Peyton." She yelled. " So get out! Because right now, this friendship is practically over!" She said as she pushed him out the door, and slammed it in his face.

* * *

A/N Hoped you liked it!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24- This Isn't You

Brooke P.O.V:

My whole life I've been portrayed as perfect. Can't blame them for thinking that. I used to think I was. Ok, maybe I still do, but that's not the point. My friend's saw past that. I don't have to be fake around them. And they were always there for me, when I did or even didn't even need or want them. They saw me as vulnerable. At times it can be a nuisance, but I've grown to embrace it. So when they help me, I always try and return the favor. Now this time, I haven't done anything, but they have. My two best friends, are being held prisoners, in different ways. And the other two are being stubborn as hell. Yes, Lucas was wrong for not stopping Nathan's arrest. But, Haley knew he couldn't, he was still in shock. And my , is away with some crazy psycho stalker.

This past week has been hard. Chase and I've been dividing our time with Izzie. So the other could be with Haley or Lucas, to help them keep sane. But, right now the two have officially pissed me off. My two best friend's are suffering because of dumb and dumber. Yes, I know they're sad, or what ever. But I'll be damned if this goes on any longer. So instead of my friends seeing me as vulnerable. They're going to see me as, well perfect.

* * *

Nathan P.O.V:

Win. To be in victory; victorious. I've had a lot of wins in my life. Just remember it's me Nathan Scott! I've won countless awards. Multiple MVP awards, hundreds of games. And three championships. But those aren't my greatest wins. Haley, and my kids, Jamie and Chloe, are. They give me life, and love. With them by my side I can't and won't lose. When you win to me it's the greatest feeling. Especially when you can go back to the ones you love, and those who inspired you, to. But with all my wins I've suffered some losses. When Haley was hit by the car. Jamie's kidnapping. My car accident. THE accident. Failing to make it to the NBA. Daunte and Bear. To you that may seem like a punishment, but to me they were all lessons. Yes I was broken and well....lost, though. But after all of that something good came out of it. Hearing Jamie's heartbeat for the first time. Haley and I fixing our marriage. Haley realizing I'm more important than music. I realized I don't need basketball to be somebody. That the NBA wasn't and isn't everything. And well Daunte and Bear, when they hit Haley...I knew I couldn't be without her.

So I know how Lucas feels. But to have my own brother think I had something to do with the disappearance of his wife, my best friend? It hurts, really hurts. And now sitting here in my jail cell, with all the things I've accomplishment embedded in my memory. This one, this one. Has officially proven.......I've loss.

* * *

Haley P.O.V:

Love. A feeling of warm personal attachment or deep affection, as for a parent, child, or friend. I've always been told I have one of the biggest hearts. That I fall in love easily, but I also love hard. And I didn't really feel that until I met Nathan. When we dated, I found love with him. And knew once I fell for him, I wasn't going back. Even when I went on tour with Chris Keller, I loved Nathan. It may not have seemed like it, but I did. But he's not the only one in my heart, Jamie and Chloe, are too. Their my kids, and I would do anything for them. My friends Peyton and Brooke, well they're are two of my best girl friends. But, Lucas Eugene Scott, well he's my best friend. Since the first day we met, we've been close. Us against the world. We've been through a lot, and we've helped each other. And that's why I love him. He's kind hearted, stands up for what is right, protects, and loves just as hard as I do.

I'm also told, I forgive easily. And I normally forgive people of their wrong doing. But, I don't think I can this time. Nathan's in jail, and it's Lucas' fault. I believe Nathan, I do. Peyton's his best friend. And to have Lucas think, he had something to do with her disappearance is a shame. I know, he's hurting, but so am I. Have you heard the expression, ' Hate is easier, than love.' Well I couldn't agree more. Because right now, all I feel is hate.

* * *

" Haley, Open This Door!" Brooke yelled. She continually banged on the front door. When Haley didn't answer she dug through her purse for 'Naley's' house key. Normally they left their door unlocked, but this past week, they've changed their habits. Brooke unlocked the door, and stepped inside. She placed her purse on the table and marched to the stairs. She stalked up the stairs, and looked in the kids room. Both were asleep, in their respective room, so she went to Haley's room.

" Haley James- Scott! What the Hell-" She said but stopped when she saw the white stick in her hands. She looked over the tiny brunette, she had been crying, her face was splotchy and red. Brooke sat down on the bed by her, " Hales, are you pregnant?!"

Haley laughed a little, " No." She looked back down at the test, then back at Brooke. " I'm not, but Peyton is."

Brooke sat back a dropped her jaw, " Wh What!? When did this happen? Oh my gosh, she's pregnant."

Haley sighed, " Yeah, she is. I'm guessing she took it before Ian came, to get her. Nathan found it when him and Lucas went to find her. I had to take it from his pocket before they pulled off."

" Whoa! No wonder Lucas is like he is."

" Lucas doesn't know." She whispered

" Holy Crap! He doesn't know. She's missing and pregnant. Not a good combo. Why didn't you tell him?" Haley gave her a look, " Oh, right. Sorry."

" Nathan told me not to tell him, what ever it might have read."

" Have you been to see him?" Brooke asked

" Which one Nate, or Lucas?"

" Either one. Look Haley I know you're hurting. We all are. But they need you. By not visiting Nathan, you make it seem like you don't love him, or you think he had something to do with Peyton. And not visiting Luke, you make it seem like you don't care for him or Peyton. What happened to the loving, forgivable Haley James?"

" She left. When Nathan got arrested, and Peyton went missing."

Brooke groaned, " Damn it, Haley! You are going to get you ass up, and go visit Nathan. Talk to him, tell him you love him. Something. Then I'll call or text you whether or not to see Lucas. Got it?"

Haley sighed, " Ok, whatever. What about the kids?"

" Don't worry. Deb will be here soon. So come on get the going."

* * *

Lucas P.O.V:

Life. A four letter word that means to live. And I've always lived my life, to the fullest. When I found out I had HCM, I promised myself I would. Never be afraid to take chances, or risks, to fall in love, succeed or fail. I was going to live my life. I've always had a ok life, beside Dan. But, after I got over him, I had an incredible life. Especially when I fell in love with Peyton Sawyer. Every time I see her, I know that my life is worth living. Then when we had Keith and Ellie, they just add to it. With Peyton and the kids, I know I'm worth it. When my Uncle Keith died, my life felt like it was over. To lose the man you call your father hurts. Though life goes on, I'll always remember him. I'll never get over his death, but I'm trying.

I can't get over this, though. My wife is missing. Gone. Away with some psycho stalker. This whole week has been hell. People have tried to help me, but it hurts. I need her. With out her or my kids I'm nothing. They're the most important people to me. So when Peyton disappeared I was devastated. I tried to focus on the kids, and finding her. But, my mom didn't think I could. I haven't seen my wife in a week, and my kids in 4 days. My mom said, ' I know this is a hard time for you. And you need to be focusing on getting Peyton back. So, Andy and I will take the kids. It's just you'll be to busy for them, and it'll be too much for you.' I understand her, and at the same time I'm pissed at her. She took my kids, it's already bad enough my wife is gone. But my kids too. It is just to much.

I said, I'll always live my life to the max. To take risk, chances, fall in love, succeed, and fail. But without the three most precious things in my life, I can't do it. I think I've lived enough of my life. So without them I'm choosing death.

* * *

" Lucas Eugene Scott!? Where are you?" Brooke yelled throughout the whole house. Since the twins weren't at the house, she could yell as loud as she wanted. She walked into the kitchen, then the TV room, and then up the stairs. She went straight to his room, only to find him not there. Brooke then checked the Keith's room, and then Ellie's, and found him in her room.

She stared at him. He was sitting in the rocking chair looking at a picture, and well brooding. She noticed he was crying, and wasn't trying to hide it. She sighed, and walked the rest of the way over to him. She crouched down in front of him, " Hey, buddy."

" We took this picture a week before it all happened. Everything was good. We were happy. The twins, had just started to make funny noises, that sounded like they were talking. And Peyton, she was Peyton." He looked up at Brooke. " I want them back, Brooke. I need them. I need her." He cried. Brooke stood up and grabbed Lucas and pulled him awkwardly into her arms, and held him.

" We all want her back. Kay? She's gonna be fine. And you still have the twins. Your mom did the right thing. You need to focus on getting Peyton back. So this is what you're going to do. You're going to go down to the station and talk to the Deputy or whatever, and demanded for some answers. Then you're going to call me, got it?"

" I can't. My life is nothing with out them. She should be home by now. They should have found her. I can't do it anymore."

" Am I going to have to yell at you too. Please Lucas, please. You can't be thinking about just yourself, anymore. You have to think about, the twins, Peyton, Haley and Nathan. And me. Ok, we all love Peyt. You're always saving her, why not save her now?"

Lucas merely nodded, and got up from the rocking chair. He gave Brooke a hug, and left the room running. She walked out behind him, and saw him get in his car. She smiled, and walked over to her own car.

* * *

Peyton P.O.V:

Pain. An unbearable feeling. My name might as well be Pain-ton Scott. I've tried to get past it, but I never can. Just to get away from it all.....that's all I need. All I want. Sometimes I've been saved. By Lucas and Brooke. But mostly Lucas. Every time I was in trouble, he was there. Any time I was in pain, he took it away. But two dead moms, an absentee father, being drugged, broken friendships, stupid High School love triangle, cocaine, Jake and Jenny leaving, being shot, betrayal and betraying, estrange brother, which wind up being a psycho stalker who attacked me twice, my brother going to war, saying someday and taken as a no to a proposal, being ignored by the love of my life, watching him almost get married, being told 'I hate you', my real father choosing Jack Daniel's over me. Almost finished, being in a car accident and almost losing the twins, Ian escaping, and now sitting here in the hands of Ian.

The expression ' No pain No gain ' well it's true. But sometimes, to much pain can break you. I've been broken, scratch that I am broken. I'm 24 years old. I think I've had enough pain for three life times. I want to be painless. I need to be numb.

* * *

Ian stalked over to Peyton. He touched her and saw her tremble. He chuckled, " I'm thinking this is getting a little old. You?" She shook her head. He slapped her, " Wrong answer. Listen here, I'm gonna leave." Then he grabbed her face, " And you better not try anything. You got lucky last time, doesn't mean you will this time." With one more slap to her face, he walked off. And out of the door.

Peyton sat up and held her tears in. She had cried enough for the past week. She started to look around, and got up. Slowly she walked around and found a knife. She managed to grab it with her tied up hands, and started to cut the rope. The past week she had been beaten, bruised, touched, and scared. But no more, as she finished cutting up the rope she held her wrist. You could see the black and blue marks on them. Slowly she got up and looked around again. She made it to the back and found a phone. Immediately she grabbed it and dialed a number.

* * *

Driving through town, Lucas was determined to get to the police station. Brooke was right. This whole week he had been paying attention to how much he was hurt, and no one else. Everyone was hurting, and Haley was the main one. She lost her one of her good friends and her husband, at the same time. Brooke, Chase, Jamie, Larry, and the twins were hurting. And it was his fault besides, Ian's.

He stopped at a red light, and laid his head down on the steering wheel. _How could I've let this happen_, he thought. His pocket vibrated, he reached and grabbed his phone. He read the caller id. It was an unfamiliar number. Going against what he was taught he answered it.

" Hello."

"_Lucas?"_

* * *

A/N I am so sorry for how long it took me to update. SO Sorry. But this chapter is way longer than I wanted it to be. Cool news though, after this story I already have an idea for a new one. I think I'm going to call it : When It Matters and it will be set during the High School days. Well, I hope you liked it. Please review!


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25- Let Me Help You

* * *

Driving through town, Lucas was determined to get to the police station. Brooke was right. This whole week he had been paying attention to how much he was hurt, and no one else. Everyone was hurting, and Haley was the main one. She lost her one of her good friends and her husband, at the same time. Brooke, Chase, Jamie, Larry, and the twins were hurting. And it was his fault besides, Ian's.

He stopped at a red light, and laid his head down on the steering wheel. How could I've let this happen, he thought. His pocket vibrated, he reached and grabbed his phone. He read the caller id. It was an unfamiliar number. Going against what he was taught he answered it.

" Hello."

_"Lucas?"_

"Pey - Peyton? Is that you?" He stuttered. Lucas couldn't believe it. The light turned green, and he took a turn and parked in front of a shop. He brought the phone back to his ear, " Peyton? Is it you?"

_" Yeah. Listen, I need you. Please you have to get me." She cried_

His heart broke at the sound of his wife's voice, " Can you tell me where you are?" He asked frantically

_" Some old warehouse. I'm so scared. I need you Luke, I want to go home." She pleaded_

" Um, ok. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I'm gonna find you, I swear. Just...just be patient, and know I love you so much."

_" I love you too. I'm tired Luke, I don't think I can wait much longer. I just want to go home. I don't think I can take much more. I'm really tired Lucas." She said_

" You're going to be fine. I'll be there soon. Okay?" He asked. He waited for an answer. When he didn't hear anything he placed the phone closer to his ear. He didn't hear the dial-tone, just soft and shaky breathing, which was getting fainter and fainter. " Peyton! Peyton!" He yelled. But still no answer. He hung up the phone and saved the number. He turned the car back on and pulled out and drove off to the station.

* * *

Haley walked slowly in to the room, where the officer escorted her. He pointed to one of the seats and she sat down. She uneasily ran her hand through her hair. What was Nathan going to do or say? What she going to do or say? It had been a week since she last seen him. And it wasn't like she couldn't see him, she just chose not to. She looked up just in time to see Nathan sitting down. She gave a small smile which he didn't return, instead he grabbed the phone, and she grabbed hers too.

The two stared at each other, before anyone spoke. Normally the two would have love shown in their eyes when they looked at each other. But, now they had different emotions, but none of them were love. Nathan's showed hurt and betrayal, and Haley's had hate and disappointment.

Haley took a deep breathe, " I have to say you always looked good when you matched. But the orange jump suit isn't working." She joked lightly. When she saw the look on his face she started again, " God, Nathan I'm so sorry."

" Sorry enough to come and visit me, because you missed me or out of pity or even by force?", he said rudely

Her mouth fell open at his rudeness, " I came because I love you, Nathan."

He sighed, " I love you too, Hales. But, I've been in here a week, now. A week. And you haven't seen me once. It's not like I murdered someone. I was put in here because they THINK I had something to do with the disappearance, of my best friend. God, Haley it sucks being in here. I understand you were upset, but damn it Haley! You didn't even try to come and see me. You're just letting my ass rot in here. So, I don't think you came here out of love, you came here out of pity and by force."

Haley tears fell out her eyes. Nathan had never been that rude to her, not even after his accident. " You know what Nathan, you're right. I came here out of pity and by force. Because I don't have one little ounce of love for you in me. I only came, because I thought you would be lonely. And might needed a friend. Is that what you wanted? If I didn't love you I wouldn't have came to see you. I wouldn't even say 'I love you'. I hate you so much, that I would tell you how much your kids miss and love you. I love you so much, Nathan. And this past week has been hell. Peyton is still gone, I'm not speaking to Lucas, and Luke and I've put Brooke and Chase in between us." She sighed, " And if you think I don't love you. And that I came here for any reason other than love, than I don't want to be here."

Feeling like a complete ass, " Haley........" He trailed off.

" Save it, I hope your ass does rot in here." She said hanging up the phone, and storming out the room.

* * *

Lucas pulled up just in time to see Haley storming out. He quickly parked his car, and jumped out. He ran to catch up with Haley. When he reached her, he saw she had been crying. Instinctively he pulled her into his arms, put was pushed back a second later.

" What the hell Haley!? What's wrong?" He asked

She shoot him a glare, " What's wrong? What's wrong? Damn it Lucas, my husband is in jail. Jail! And it's your fault. I went to go visit him, and what does he do? I'll tell you he was being a complete asshole."

" How many times do I have to say it? I'm so sorry Nathan is in jail. Okay? But it is not my fault. Ok it was a mistake, and as soon as Peyton's back I know the station will fix this mistake."

" And when will that be? Huh? Luke, it's been a week. There hasn't been any siting of her or Ian. For all we know he could have killed her already." She said. But instantly regretted her words. " Oh, I, I'm so sorry I..I-"

" You know what Haley, let's go by what you said a week a go. When you see me don't talk to me. But this time, I'm adding my own little twist. This friendship IS over." He said and walked off.

Lucas walked straight into the station, and right up to the desk, " Can I speak to Deputy Gregg?"

" Why?" asked the officer at the desk.

" Why? Seriously? My wife is Peyton Scott, the one missing. So if I want my wife to come back I kind of have to talk to him. So, may I speak to Deputy Gregg?" He said shooting death glares

" Mr. Scott." yelled Deputy Gregg, " Right this way." Lucas sent one more glare toward him, and then walked to his office. Once he got in he sat in the chair, " Ok, we've been searching night and day, but no leads so far. But, we will find her."

" Oh, ok. Um, while I was driving over here, I got a call. Even though I didn't know it I answered it and it was Peyton. She called me. But she sounded weak, and her breathing was really faint." He said handing him the phone.

" That's good, I'll take the phone and trace the call. We should have it in about 20 minutes. Is there anything else? If there is nothing you can wait in the room." He said standing up.

Lucas stood up too, " Actually there is one thing, I've should of done a while ago."

* * *

A/N Did you see Monday's episode? I liked it, but last week was better one of the two though. Finally we have Brullian. Lol. And Leyton, still as cute as ever. Lol. Um, I hoped you liked the chapter. I'm hoping to do post more frequently then I have recently. Since I've turned in my stupid Science Project. I didn't really like this chapter, but I needed it. So be as cruel as you want on the reviews. lol, I'm serious. :|. But please read and review!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26- Set It Off

When you mess up do you ever feel like redeeming the wrong to make it a right? How about feeling so guilt you just have to square your karma? And, when that happens how do you approach? With caution, pity, or even desperation? But, most of the time it's with all three together. Each with an equal amount. Which is sad, right? You're supposed to do it out of the kindness of your heart. That you love someone so much, you would do anything. That if it's a complete stranger, you would help them just to help them. With out an ulterior motives.

But, what if the situation is a tragic one? It doesn't have to be, that you killed someone tragic, just tragic because it's sad. Then what do you do? I honestly don't know how I did it. I mean to have the love of your life, and brother go at the same time. And, to have you best friend hate your guts. Oh yeah, and to have your mother take your kids away from you.

It all sucks. But in moments like those. Well, those moments, show who you are, and who you'll be. The thing is it all depends how you handle the situation. It all factors, on you attitude on the situation.

Heres, a secret. We're all scared, there's no doubt about it. You can't lie about it either. So here's what you do. You act brave. It seems simple, but it's not. You're trembling, but you can't show it. You're crying, but you can't let it be seen. You're sad or mad, but you have to look brave. Not scared, but brave. And that, that is the hard part.

* * *

Lucas paced Deputy's Gregg's office. He just needed to know, if Peyton could be reached. He couldn't a life without her, and he really didn't want to experience it either. He needed to know, she was alright. He knew she is a fighter, but that last phone call scared him. She sounded so weak, and tired. And when she actually told him she was tired, it scared the hell out of him. It been a week, she probably wasn't feed, and beaten and bruised.

He quit his pace when he saw, the door open. He slowly walked and stood a few feet in front of it. Deputy Gregg stuck his head through and motioned with his hand for Lucas to follow him. Lucas followed him out in the hallway, and out the door. They stood in front of the building. Again Deputy Gregg pointed to the door.

Lucas followed his finger and was happy at the sight in front of him. He knew, he was in the wrong for what happened. But, right now he needed help. And there would be only one other person in a time like this that Peyton would want to see. Nathan. Lucas walked up to Nathan and stood in front of him.

There was something different about him. He didn't seem happy. Most people would be happy to get out of jail. But Nathan didn't. Seemed mad. Which is understandable but happy would be a better attitude. Lucas slowly put his hand out. Nathan looked down at his hand and hit it away. Lucas gave him a look of bewilderment. But was changed when Nathan brought him in for hug. He reciprocated the hug.

They pulled apart, " Who would have thought that jail would turn Nathan Scott into a pansy?" The two laughed, " It's good to see you bro'."

Nathan smiled, " It's good to see you too. I have to ask were you ever going to come?"

Lucas sighed, " Honestly yes and no. I thought you would have been to mad at me, and that if I did get you out you would hate me forever. But Haley was so pissed at me, and the whole thing with Peyton. I just kept pushing it back. I'm so sorry, Nate. You didn't deserve that, but yet you had to."

" It's ok man. The whole thing with you and Haley will work out. But, we'll fix that later. Anything on Peyton?"

" Actually before I came to the station, I got a mysterious phone from Peyton. She sounded weak, and really tired. I think she might have passed out before we even hung up the phone. I got the Deputy to trace the call. I don't know if the got the address, yet though."

Speaking up, " Actually I do have it. I have officers ready to pull off and to go as soon as you're ready."

Lucas smiled, as did Nathan. The two ran towards one of the cop cars and jumped in.

* * *

Peyton tired to control her breathing. Lucas, was coming for her. She never felt more happy, scared, and weak in her life. She knew once Lucas came everything would be Ok. Slowly she deleted the latest call from the phone. Placing the phone back on the hook, she stood up.

Quietly she walked back to where Ian had left her. She took about five steps, before she felt a sharp pain generating from her stomach. She stopped and clutched her stomach. She tried to walk again, but the pain was overwhelming and she collapsed. Falling to the ground she screamed. Her breathing became labored, and the pain was becoming even more painful. She tried to stand again and fell back again. But this time it all went black.

* * *

Lucas and Nathan stepped out of the cop car and stood in front of their destination. 14807 Piney Hill Lane. An old warehouse. The place where Peyton was being held. They looked around and saw, no sight of any other type of car. The two brothers walked over to Officer Joseph, who was instructing the other officers.

" Ok, men. This is a hostage situation. We have to be very careful. I want, Smith, Thomas, and Jones to go and surround the building. Rivera, get on that phone and call who ever is in there and start bargaining with him. Don't fire unless you have absolutely have to. Ok, go, go, go!" He said. He looked over at Nathan and Lucas, " You stay over there and out of the way."

Both of them had a look of shock on their faces," Stay over there? Seriously, my wife is in there. I want to go in. You just can't tell me to wait patiently with my wife being held hostage, in a building 100 feet away."

" You're not going in there. End of story."

" Ok, listen I've sat in a jail cell for a week because of this whole thing. And now we've figured out I didn't have anything to do with it. He got me out and the least I can do is help get his wife, and my best friend back. So please let us go in?" Nathan begged

Groaning, " Fine but you didn't hear it from me." Nathan and Lucas both smiled and followed behind the other officers. They got to the door and heard a loud scream. A scream they knew as Peyton's, they speed up and ran inside quietly.

The warehouse, was spooky. It had an old vibe, and just plain creepy. They walked in slowly and hid behind, and beam when they heard a thud. Not hearing and other sound they followed behind the cops, and kept walking. Rounding the corner it was obvious Ian wasn't here. So they kept walking.

A soft groan echoed throughout the building. Lucas turned his head and saw the scariest sight he had ever seen. He ran the rest of the way over to Peyton. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms, and showered her forehead with kisses. When she didn't budge he became nervous, " Peyt, come on. Open your eyes. It's me Lucas, come on Peyton." Gently he shook her, and she still didn't move. He looked back at Nathan and saw the same look on his face.

Lucas held her closer in his arms, and cried " Peyton! Open your eyes. I know you're still there, just open those beautiful eyes for me. Please, baby, please." She slowly stirred in his arms, " God, Peyton. That's it, just open your eyes."

She slightly opened her eyes, " Lucas?" she whispered

He smiled brightly, " Oh God, I love you so much." He said pulling her in tighter. Nathan sighed a sigh of relieve. He lifted his head just in time to see Ian appear.

" Luke watch out!" But it was too late, he had already hit Lucas. He dropped Peyton and instantly went limp. Ian leaned down and tried to pick up Peyton. Nathan quickly ran forward and tackled Ian without hitting Peyton. He got on top of Ian and started to hit him, " Peyton get out!" He yelled. He kept hitting him, when Ian stopped moving, he turned around and saw Peyton still there. " I said GET OUT!" He roared.

Ian took the chance and started to punch Nathan knocking him off. He kicked Nathan in the gut, and then went toward Peyton. She tried to get up but the pain in her stomach wouldn't allow her. She tried to crawl away but her grabbed her foot, " Leaving so soon. We just started this party."

* * *

Haley sat in her living room with the T.V. on. After her argument with Nathan and Lucas, she went straight home. Deb offered to take the kids, and she gratefully agreed. She was really pissed of at Nathan and mad at herself too. What she said to Lucas, was wrong and out of character. And Nathan was being a complete asshole.

Flipping through the channels, she landed on the local news station. Mouth came onto the screen,

_" In the evening news we have more on the disappearance of Mrs. Peyton Scott. Mrs. Scott went missing about one week ago, with the suspicion of being 'kidnapped.' The kidnapper is said to be Ian Banks. Ian was her high school stalker. He's been in jail the past, 6 years. He escaped from prison about a month and a half ago. _

_The whole town has been affected by this situation. But good news, I seems that Mr. Lucas Scott received a call from her on his way to the police station. He took the number and has been traced to the location of her holding. _

_I have been friends with Peyton who a long time now. I just hope she'll be ok. For more news check back in every ten minutes for updates._

_I'm Marvin McFadden, and we'll be back after the break._

Haley sat on the couch with a sad smile on her face. They knew where she was, only if she would be Ok.

* * *

Ian held her foot, and dragged her toward him. She tried to grabbed something around her, but nothing was found. She lifted her leg, and kicked him. Causing him to drop her foot and grab his face. She got up and walked over to Lucas, and started to shake him. He slowly moved but didn't get up. Ian shook his head and started back toward her.

Ian chuckled, " It's really a shame, ya know? I told you to keep them away, and yet they came. So it seems they do the opposite of what I say. So how about this, let's let them live." He ran over to Peyton and pushed her out of the way. He began punching Lucas. Peyton took the chance and quickly jumped on Ian's back. He stood up and started to move. Peyton had her legs wrapped around his waist, and was choking him. Ian ran back and found a wall and slammed back into it. Peyton fell off, and laid on the floor motionless. He turned around and slapped her. He turned back around and saw Lucas and Nathan standing there. Ian chuckled, " Well isn't it something. The two Scott brother's fighting for Peyton Sawyer. Who would have thought?"

Ian took a step forward, and the brother's stood on either side of him. Lucas gave Nathan a look and charged forward. Nathan got Ian on the ground and held him. Lucas came up and started to kick and punch him. Ian lifted his head and head-butted Nathan. Nathan groaned and grabbed his head. Ian reached in his pocket, and tazed Nathan.

Lucas watched as brother convulsed and then fell to the ground. Ian jumped back up and started towards Lucas. Ian ran towards Lucas, but he moved out of the way and tripped him. Ian fell and dropped the tazer. Lucas grabbed it and held it above Ian's head. Ian kicked Lucas in the back of his knee knocking him down. Ian jumped on top and the two started rolling around and punching each other.

Officer Joseph walked in and saw the scene at hand. Pulling out his gun, he got in a good position and fired his gun. Lucas and Ian both heard the gun shot and rolled over.

The next thing he remembered was seeing him, fall to the ground. He watch on with a smug grin on his face. He looked over an saw Peyton and Nathan both on the ground. He looked back at the shot man, and saw he was lying in a puddle of his blood. Lucas stood up and grabbed his side, and fell over in pain. He looked at his hand saw his own blood.

* * *

A/N Ok so they've found Peyton, but it wasn't easy. Will Ian, Lucas, Peyton, and Nathan be OK? This next chapter will be mostly about what happened after that and stuff at the hospital. So please read and review.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 27- Sorry, But You'll Be Ok

Have you ever thought something was going to be good, but it winds up being bad? For instance, when you're in the mall and you see some one good looking, then they get closer and you were horribly wrong. How about, it's the last test for that class, but you fail it. You meet a new person, and they're annoying. Or, you see some one from back in the day, but they're different, or they haven't changed their ways.

See, stuff like that disappoints people. Or infuriates them, even scares them. But you have to remember the good, in it. Even if there is only a little good in it. I know it doesn't seem possible but it is. Just remember, that the good didn't have to stay with the bad.

So what do you do, when the love of your life is being held hostage. Then all of a sudden you find her. But, you had to fight for her. And in that process, something happens to her, yourself, your brother, and the stalker. Be honest you wouldn't care for the stalker, just the rest of them.

Now, you don't only have to fight for your wife, but also your life. While she's fighting for hers, and he's fighting for his. But even when they're in the hospital fighting for their life, people come together, and bond. Even though tragedies are incredibly sad, it's always then when people forgive.

And I always found that awkward. Why would you wait, until that person is dying, to have forgiveness in your heart? Is it because you don't want them to leave this Earth, knowing that you hated each other?

But, here's the reason for it. The only reason it's like that, is because you didn't know they would be dying. And you never will, know.

* * *

Haley sat on her couch still watching the news, waiting. Mouth said stay tuned, for any updates. It's been an hour, and nothing yet. She knew something was off, she just didn't know what it was. Her eyes focused on T.V. screen as Mouth came back on,

_The case on the disappearance of Mrs. Peyton Scott, has new developments. After the last update, the police were able to find the address to where she was being held. The police, and husband went in search for her. It's being said that there was a third party with them, but wasn't identified until later._

_Reports say that Lucas Scott, and the third party which was identified as Nathan Scott, entered the building. The rescue took a whole hour. Instead of a safe rescue, four ambulances were called to the scene. On the video it shows Ian Banks, being rolled out on a stretcher followed by Mrs. Scott, and then the Scott brothers._

_All four adults were lifted to Tree Hill Memorial Hospital. As for the patients conditions, they are all in critical condition, except Mr. Banks, who was pronounced dead at the hospital. _

_As for other news...._

Haley cut off the T.V, and tried to hold back her tears. They found her, but are in the hospital. She jumped up from her spot on the couch, and turned to see Brooke entering the door, " You saw the news." Brooke said.

Haley nodded her head, " Yeah, let's take my car." She grabbed her purse and followed Brooke out the house.

* * *

_Officer Joseph walked in and saw the scene at hand. Pulling out his gun, he got in a good position and fired his gun. Lucas and Ian both heard the gun shot and rolled over.  
_

_The next thing he remembered was seeing him, fall to the ground. He watch on with a smug grin on his face. He looked over an saw Peyton and Nathan both on the ground. He looked back at the shot man, and saw he was lying in a puddle of his blood. _

_Lucas stood up and grabbed his side, and fell over in pain. He looked at his hand saw his own blood._

Lucas slowly opened his eyes, and saw a nurse hovering over him. He tried to sit up, but the pain in his stomach wouldn't allow it. The nurse helped him, " You might want to take it easy son, the stab wound was pretty bad. You're lucky you made it. Now, don't hurt yourself, I'm going to go get the doctor." Lucas merely nodded his head.

He looked over at the dresser beside him and grabbed the remote, to turn on the television. He landed on the local news. He watched Mouth deliver the news on Peyton's disappearance, and the rescue. Technically speaking, he is the news. He sighed as he watched the reporters asking the officer's questions, at the front of the hospital. He turned the T.V. off just as the doctor walked in.

" Well hello Mr. Scott, glad you could grace us with your presence. The nurse has checked over all your vitals and you are doing fine. Do you have any question?" He asked

"A few actually. What happened to me? Stab wound? Where is Peyton and Nathan?" Lucas said in one breathe.

"Ok, you were brought in for a stab wound. We had to take you in for a little surgery. What I mean by little, it didn't take any more than an hour. Officer Joseph said, that as he fired his gun, which ultimately killed Mr. Banks, who stabbed you right before. It isn't rare for most victims not to feel the knife or what over the object is to stab you. As, for your wife and brother. They had serious injuries. They're both in critical condition. " He sighed, " I know this is a lot to take in right now. But, I need you to rest and relax. If you need anything hit the nurses' button."

The doctor turned, and walked out the room. Leaving Lucas, trying to remember the stabbing. After the gunshot went, he didn't remember a thing. It just happened so fast.

* * *

Haley sat by Nathan's side. She had a hand on his cheek and the other holding his hand. _When did it get like this, _she thought. She was happy to see him out of jail, but didn't want him here in the hospital. She kissed his forehead, and wiped away her tear. " Hey baby, I'm so sorry. I haven't been the best lately just wake up, and I'll do better. I know you're there so prove it."

Nathan slowly opened his eyes, and smiled softly at Haley. She leaned down and kissed him. " God, Nathan I'm so so so sorry."

He sat up, " You have no reason to be sorry. I was the one being a jack ass. I love you."

" I love you, too." She finished saying as the doctor walked in the room.

" Good to see you're awake Mr. Scott. From the looks of this chart, you are doing ok? Any questions?" She said

" Yeah, what happened to him?" Haley asked

" Mr. Scott has a suffered a minor concussion, and a few bruises. He was also tazed in the neck, and because of that you'll be sore for awhile, and the next few days will be critical. I want to keep you here for a few days, just to take a few more test. Do you have any health problems in the past?"

" Uh, a few years ago I was thrown out a window, and was confined to a wheel chair for a few months."

" Oh, ok. Then you'll definitely be staying for a few more days." He said. "But seeing you've woken up already, you should be fine. I'll be back in a few to check on you." He said walking out the room

Haley looked at Nathan, " What does he mean by, you'll definitely be staying?"

He shook his head, " I wish I knew."

* * *

Peyton opened her eyes and saw Brooke sitting in the chair beside her. _Hold on Brooke, _she thought. She looked around the rest of the room and realized she wasn't in the warehouse anymore. Then it all came back to her. Lucas and Nathan came, to save her. She tried to remember everything that happened. But the only thing was her hitting the wall, being dragged by the foot, Ian punching Lucas, and Nathan tackling Ian.

Lightly she tapped Brooke's hand. Then hit her harder, which jolted her awake. Brooke sat up and smiled back at her friend. She hugged her, " Oh my god! It's so good to see you Peyton. I'm glad you're Ok."

Peyton smiled, " Yeah, I'm really glad to be back. Where's Lucas and Nathan?"

" I can answer that" The doctor said as he walked into the room. " Your husband and brother were both emitted for different injuries. Nathan, had minor concussion, and few bruises. He was also tazed, and will be sore for awhile. Lucas, also has some bruises and was taken in for surgery to stop bleeding from his stab wound."

" Stab wound? When did he get stabbed?" Peyton ask

" Right before the gun shot." He said slowly

" Gun shot? Where was I?" she asked again

" You need to calm down. You wouldn't remember any of this, because when you hit the wall you took a pretty good blow to the head. Which resulted in you getting a concussion. Other than that, you are fine." He sighed. "But, you do know you're pregnant?"

" I took a pregnancy test right before it all. But I really didn't know. So I'm pregnant?" She asked with a small smile

He nodded his head, " Yes you're about 9 weeks along. This is going to be a high risk pregnancy. With the lack of food this last week you're under weight, and the abuse you've been under, I'm going to put you on bed rest for 6 weeks." She opened her mouth, " No buts about it. You've been through too much. And if you don't do the bed rest it wouldn't be good for yourself or the baby. Okay?"

She huffed, " Fine. Just don't tell my husband. I rather do that. "

He shook his head, " Ok, just make sure you stay on bed rest." She nodded her head. He smiled and walked out of the room.

Peyton looked back up at Brooke, who had a small smile on her face. " I know you've been through a lot but I really have to say this. What the hell, why wouldn't you tell Lucas. He needs to know. And didn't you just have the twins? Do you guys know what condoms and birth control are for?"

" That's the point Brooke. He's going to flip. With the twins he was so happy. But, having another baby, after we just had the twins 6 months ago. And this whole thing with Ian, I don't if I can take much more.

* * *

A/N Ok, so every body is Ok. Well, except Ian. So, what's up with Nathan, and how or when will Peyton tell Lucas of the pregnancy? Read and review.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 28- Cops and Stalkers

"Bye Momma!" Jamie yelled as he ran on to the school playground. When he stepped foot on the sand, he was immediately surrounded by a group of kids. Either his friends or random kids he really didn't know. Unlike any other day, when they would ask to play with him they had a different question.

" Did your Aunt really get kidnapped?"

" I heard your dad and uncle beat up some dude, is it true?"

" Your dad got tased?" They crowd of second graders asked. But the most daring question came from the classroom bully, Chuck.

The strawberry blonde kid got in Jamie's face, " I heard you dad got beat up himself, is it true? I bet it is." He said earning a laugh from the crowd

" That's not true. My dad saved my Aunt Peyton." Jamie said standing his ground.

" Ha. My mom said she was stupid for letting someone take her like that." Chuck said

Getting angry, " My Aunt isn't stupid, she's really cool."

" OK, I'm sorry." He said laughing. " She's really stupid." He turned around and looked at the group. " I have an idea. Let's play Cops and Stalkers, and Jamie can be the one we rescue." He looked back at Jamie, " You can play your stupid Aunt Peyton." He started to laugh, as did the rest of the kids.

Jamie walked up and pushed, Chuck knocking him down. The little boy jumped back up and tackled Jamie, and the two started to fight.

" Fight! Fight!" The kids cheered.

* * *

Peyton, Brooke and Haley sat down at a booth, in the town's local diner. It has been two weeks since the incident, and a week since Nathan, Lucas, and Peyton have been released from the hospital. She was supposed to be on bed rest, but she still hadn't told Lucas yet so she wasn't following the doctor's order. Much to Brooke's dismay. They ordered their drinks, and began to talk.

" So, Peyton how have you been since, ya know it all?" Haley asked uneasily. She hadn't kept in touched because, she was still angry with Lucas, and trying to fix things with Nathan.

" If you were a good friend you would know." Brooke said whispering.

" Brooke?!" Peyton exclaimed. She nudged her, " Getting better. It's just I won't let it get to me like it did in high school. I have to think about the twins and Lucas, now. I can't really feel scared." Changing the subject, " How's Nathan?"

" Again, If you were a good friend you would know." Brooke said whispering

" Brooke?!" Haley said." He's fine. The doctor's said he wouldn't have any side effects from the tazing. But, why wouldn't you be able to be scared? Peyton, you just went through something most of us couldn't handle, but you did. What Ian did to you, should bring you down, but it didn't. Peyton I admire, you strength. But, you really don't have to be scared now. If you have to though, then be scared."

Peyton started to cry. She quickly tried to wipe away her tears. Haley notice, " Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry."

Waving her off, " No, no it's fine. Damn hormones."

" Have you told Lucas yet?" Brooke asked

" No." She said whispering

" Peyton?!" Haley and Brooke yelled. "Peyton the doctor said you were 9 weeks pregnant. You're like 11 weeks now. Plus, you're supposed to be on bed rest." Haley's eyes bulged out. " Yup, I should tie your ass down, to your bed, and force you to tell him." Brooke said

Sighing, " I'll tell him soon. But I need a while to let it set in you know? I thought I was before...it happened, and no it's real. I'll tell him eventually."

" You don't have much longer before you start showing. By then you'll just have to lift up your shirt." Haley said

Brooke laughed, but Peyton didn't. "Very funny." She said dryly." Haley, why aren't you talking to Lucas?"

Haley's face fell, " We both did and said stuff we aren't proud of. He didn't tell you?"Peyton shook her head. "Oh." Her phone started to ring. She looked at the caller I.D. and excused herself from the table.

Peyton turned to Brooke."No you don't! You'll get your questions answered by either Lucas or Haley. But not me or Nathan. Kay?"

"Fine." She said

Haley came back to the table, " That was Jamie's school. He got into a fight. I have to go pick him up. I'll talk to you guys later, bye." She said quickly leaving the table.

" I guess we should leave too." Peyton said. The waitress came over with the check, and she paid for it. She got up from the table, " I'll see you later B."

Brooke got up as well, " Yeah, see ya Peyt. Oh Peyton." Peyton turned back around. " You and Lucas should come over, for dinner around seven. And bring the twins. I'll take care of dinner and drinks." She nodded her head and walked out. Brooke smiled, and walked out after Peyton.

* * *

Nathan stood at the three point line. He looked up at the hoop. He squared up and shot the ball. He watched as it rimmed out and landed with a thud on the ground. He sighed, and went to sit by Lucas and Chase on the bleachers in the gym. The three sat silently looking over the gym, before Chase spoke up.

" Still sore?" He asked Nathan

" Yeah, the doctor said I wouldn't be, but they aren't always right, right? Kind of sucks, I have a tryout later on this week, and I can't play. He said it might happen, I was just hoping it wouldn't." He said defeated. " Luke, how's Peyton?"

" You shouldn't have to ask." Chase said

"Dude?!" Lucas said. " I wasn't expecting her to be full on depressed. But, for her to show a little emotion. It's been two weeks and all she does, is well go around acting fake, unless she's with the twins. And she's been really distant toward me. I don't her expect her to be full on horny or whatever. He abused her and touched her." Lucas cringed, " But she won't even let me touch her, or see her with out clothes. Like she's afraid for me to see what ever bruises she may have."

" It's Peyton she'll get back to normal." Nathan said. "Luke, are you mad at Haley?"

" You should know that." Chase

Nathan punched him softly, " Chase shut up. Are you mad at her Luke?"

" She was mad at me for not saying anything when they arrested you. But then we both said and did other things to each other, that wasn't the friendliest thing." He said

Nathan's phone vibrated, he looked down at it. "I'll be right back." He said getting up.

" Seriously dude, are you gonna tell him what Haley said. I know she's his wife, but what she said was cold." Chase stated

" They're just now getting back on track. I'll tell him when I'm ready." Lucas said, as Nathan walked back over. " You know what I'm gonna leave. I'll see ya later." He said shaking Chase's hand. He walked past Nathan, and patted him on his back before walking out.

Nathan walked back over, '' I got to go. Jamie got into a fight at school. So I have to pick him up." He too, shook Chase's hand.

Chase stood up too, and followed after Nathan. Remembering what Brooke told him, " Hey Nate, why don't you, Haley and the kids come over around 6:45 for dinner, drinks."

"Sure." Nathan said. Chase smiled slightly and texted his wife.

_" Their coming over. What are you planning?"_

He got in his car, read the text he got just before he drove off.

_" You'll see tonight!"_

* * *

Haley called Nathan and told him to go home, and that she'll get Jamie. When he got home, he told his mom to go home, and took Chloe into his care. He hadn't seen his kids in two weeks and every moment he had he spent with Chloe or Jamie. He made funny faces at his baby girl, as she started to laugh. At 7 months she was trying to walk, and it broke his heart. His little girl was growing up, but she still had her innocence. Unlike his growing son, the troublemaker, who lost his innocence. He walked into the kitchen after he heard his wife talking to their son.

He looked down at his daughter, '' Your brother's in trouble." He said. He walked in and sat down at the table.

" James Lucas Scott! What have I said about, violence. I'll tell you I said it wasn't good. But, yet you get into a fight at school. What do you have to say for your self?" Haley said furiously

" Chuck started to make fun of Aunt Peyton. He said she was stupid. But she isn't stupid. He also made fun of daddy because he got hurt, trying to save her." He said sadly

Nathan handed Chloe to Haley, and then sat Jamie in his lap. " You're right your Aunt Peyton isn't stupid. He's stupid. Okay? Just don't tell him that. Anyway, yeah I got hurt, and did try to save your Peyton. But that gives him no reason to make fun of me or her. She was in great danger and some one had to save her. But just because he made fun of us doesn't mean you have to beat him up. Violence isn't the answer, trust me."

Jamie nodded, " Sorry Momma. Sorry Daddy."

" It's ok, Jamie. Just don't do it again." Haley said kissing him on his head, and walking out the room with Chloe.

Once Haley was out of sight, " How hard did you punch him?" Nathan asked excitedly

" He has a black eye." Jamie said sadly. Nathan shook his head, he received the remorseful side from his mother.

* * *

It was 6:50 and Scott group one had just arrived, much to Brooke's pleasure. She ushered them in and got them drinks. She took Chloe and put her by Izzie. She went to talk to Haley, but was interrupted by the door bell. She excused herself and went to answer the door. Brooke opened the door and let Scott group two in. She moved out the way, as they walked in and saw the other Scott household and looked back at Brooke, then Chase.

Brooke clapped her hands, " This is going to be fun. Come on dinner's ready!" She cheered. They all looked at each other, and followed her to their dinner table.

Brooke and Chase sat at the head of the table opposite of each other. Lucas and Peyton sat by each other, while Nathan, Haley and Jamie sat on the other side. " Brooke, did you set this up?" Lucas asked

Feigning to be hurt, " What? Why, would I do that?" She said smiling. Chase laughed and shook his head

" To be mean." Nathan said

"Actually I'm not trying to be mean. You guys are best friends, brother's, and sister in laws. The past 3 weeks have been tough on all of us. And that first week we were supposed to stick together, but we didn't. The second week, Nate, Luke, and Peyt were in the hospital. But you guys were to ashamed and mad at each other to see if the other was Ok. And this past week, has been stupid. But I can't take silence, and broken friendships anymore. So we're going to sit here and tell and talk about everything that happened. But first, Jamie."

" Yeah I know go sit with the babies." He said leaving the table.

Brooke smiled, " Kay. Peyton did you know Nathan got arrested?"

Peyton's mouthed dropped, " What?! No I didn't know." She said looking at Lucas

" Then I'm guessing you don't know why. Luke, why don't you tell her?"

Lucas shot a look toward Brooke before looking at Peyton, " After we went to your office, we went back to their house. Everyone was there, the police, reporters, and family. I guess since Nathan was the last one to talk to you, the cops arrested him. I could of said something, but I didn't. I just didn't have anything to say. I was at a lost of words. But then when you called later that week, I went to the station got Nathan out and the number traced at the same time. I felt bad and I still do." He looked at Nathan and Haley, " I'm sorry I didn't say anything, to get you out so soon." Then back to Peyton, " And I'm sorry I didn't tell you anything."

Peyton, " Is there anything else I don't know about." She looked at Haley, " Hales, why are you and Lucas not talking?"

Haley sighed, '' I was upset about Nathan getting arrested, so I didn't talk to Lucas that whole week. Then I went to visit Nathan, and it didn't go so well. I walked out of the station and saw Lucas. He tried to talk to me, but I pushed him away. He was like 'what the hell'. And I said something, then might have said something about you probably being dead already." She mumbled the last part. Everybody at the table looked at Haley, " I know it was wrong and stupid, but I was hurt, and I really didn't mean it. I'm so sorry Peyton."

Peyton sat there unable to say anything, she got up from her seat, " Your supposed to be my friend, yet you so easily gave up on me. Nathan I'm sorry you had to go through that. I can not believe you said I was probably dead already." Hers eyes started to get watery, " Lucas I want to go home." She said walking out the door.

Lucas got up from his seat. " Sorry." He said, then grabbed the twins and walked out the door behind his wife.

Nathan and Brooke looked at Haley, " You didn't tell me that." Brooke and Nathan said.

" I know." She said sadly.

Nathan got up, " I think we should go to." He said getting the kids, and also walking out the door. Brooke looked at Chase who had his head down.

" You knew, she said that?" She asked him

He nodded his head, and looked at her.

Brooke got up and walked up stairs, leaving Haley and Chase at the table. " Come on I'll walk you to the door." Haley sadly nodded, and followed Chase to the door. He watched her get in the car, and heard Nathan slam the car door. He watch them pull off before closing the door. He leaned against it, and sighed. He never saw them this broken, and this time it seemed like it couldn't be fixed.

* * *

A/N I'm so sorry it took me so long to update. School got a little crazy on me. But it should be normal again. I hope the long await is paid off for the new chapter. I'm trying to post the first chapter my new story. I'm only going to post this one. And if it gets good buzz then, I'll write the rest of the story. But hope you liked it, so please review!!!!


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 29- Something New

The past week on the core couples has been hard. After the dinner at Brooke's and Chase's house, no one's been the same. Every one was mad at each other. Everyone was upset at what Haley said. All three households were having issues. The same one, trust. Still struggling with the past month, trust has been the one thing that breaks the group.

They all thought after Peyton being found, and Nathan, Lucas, herself being released from the hospital, they would have some together. But in the end they've done the opposite. They needed one another, but their pride was too big, and the pain was too much.

When they left The Adam's house, Nathan and Haley got in their car and rode home in silence. He loved his wife unconditionally, he thought she was the kindest most caring person her had ever met. But never would he have thought she say something like that. And not just to anyone, but to Peyton. Her friend his best friend.

The ride home for Lucas and Peyton, was much less quieter than Naley's. The car was filled with Peyton's sobs. The past month had been hard, on her. From being rescued, to going to the hospital, having the doctor say her pregnancy is high risked, and now your 'friend' saying you're probably dead. Well, that hurts.

Brooke was upset at Chase for not giving her a fair warning about what was said. But, was really upset at Haley. She knew this dinner would be risky, but didn't think it would be so dramatic. She just hoped their next get together wouldn't be like this one. And the next time anyone talked to each other, it would be about something good, not something bad.

* * *

Lindsey stood at the front of the building watching the kids say good bye to their parents and walking in to their class room. She did this every morning before going to work. Wake up, eat, get ready and leave, and then head to work. It was a routine, and it was simple. And watching the kids walk in to their class room gave her hope, and a sense of relief.

She was pulled from her thoughts as a little girl pulled on her shirt, " Mommy, my tummy hurts." She wined. Lindsey picked up the little girl, and held her.

" I know baby. But you have to go to pre-school today. Mommy has an important meeting. If you're not feeling better I'll have Peter come and get you. Kay?" She said kissing her forehead.

The little girl smile sadly, " Kay, mommy. Love you!" She said squirming out of Lindsey's arms.

" Bye, Addison!" She said. She watched her walk all the way in the door before walking toward her car. She got in and drove off. Today was going to be a long day, and she wasn't ready for it.

* * *

After the whole thing at Brooke's house, Peyton had been avoiding any and all her friends. She still was a little upset, but was working hard to get over it. Lucas was helping her a whole lot, even though she was still trying to avoid him. It has been a few weeks now, and she still hadn't told him about the baby. She needed to tell him soon, she's already 3 months along.

She was planning on telling him when he gets back from his trip, to New York. He had to go up there again for a meeting to discuss his next book. Any other time, she would be hesitant about him leaving, but this time, she needed and wanted him to be gone. Just long enough for her to think about how she wanted to tell him. This would be the first time they've been apart since it all started, and it seemed kind of relieving.

Lucas and Peyton stood in the foyer each holding one of the twins. He kissed Ellie's cheek, then Keith's forehead, and hand Keith back to Peyton. She quickly walked back into the living room and put the babies in their play pen. She walked back over to Lucas and wrapped her arms, around his neck. He smiled and kissed her. He placed his hands on her hip, and pulled her closer deepening the kiss.

The cab outside honked the horn. The two pulled apart, and rested their foreheads together. They smiled softly at each other. He groaned, " Perfect timing. We're so continuing this when I get back."

" Totally." She said. " I love you."

" I love you, too." He pulled back kissing her cheek, and then opening the door. He took a step out, " Hey don't go into labor while I'm gone again." He teased.

She tensed up, " I wouldn't want that." She said through cliched teeth. He laughed slightly, and walked toward the cab. The driver put his bags in, he looked back one more time and smiled.

She smiled back, and they pulled off. He was leaving a happy man, but coming back a man that would change.

* * *

About ten minutes after Lucas left, Brooke, Chase, Izzie, Nathan, Chloe and Jamie came over. Saying it's a peace offering. When Nathan said he had a surprise for her, she didn't think that Haley would be it. But instead of screaming and kicking her out, Peyton invited her in and said 'It's ok, I'm not mad anymore.' And which every one was happy to hear.

The boys took Jamie, and Keith outside in the backyard, while the girls stayed in the kitchen with Izzie, Ellie, and Chloe. The three stayed quiet for a few minutes playing with each others daughters. Until Haley broke the silence, "Peyton, when I said that I was really upset, and pissed. And I should never have said that, it was wrong and out of line. If something did happen to you, I would of felt like the biggest bitch on Earth. I'm so so so so sorry!"

Peyton removed her gaze from Ellie, " It's ok, Hales. It's in the past, right? We have to move on. It's not like there's anything else you're hiding." She said laughing, as did Brooke and Haley.

Brooke looked at Peyton, " Speaking of hiding things, does Lucas know of baby number 3?"

" Nope." She said simply

" Peyton!" Brooke and Haley said

" What?!" Sighing, '' I'm just trying to find the best time, and way to tell him. It's not every day you have twins, then another baby a few months later. I'm actually telling him when he gets back from his trip."

" Good." Haley said

" About time!" Brooke cried.

* * *

Lucas stepped into the all to familiar building. The last time he was here, he was running out. He wanted this meeting to be productive, and not such a bore. He sat outside her door tapping his knee lightly and humming a new song Peyton was producing. He looked up when he saw Lindsey walk by. He grabbed his bag, and stood up and followed her in the office.

He sat in the seat in front of her desk. She sat down at her chair, " Hey Luke, it's been a while since the last time you were here."

He smiled, " Yeah, almost 7 months ago. And I was running out to leave, to become a father."

" How are the twins?" She asked

" Great, Keith Nathaniel and Elizabeth Anna Scott are their names." He said proudly. Seeing the hurt in her eyes, " Um, I gave you a copy of the manuscript. How was it? I know it's not quite finish yet, but I"ve been working on that."

" It's great, Luke. You still need a few more chapters, and a dedication. And the way the story is written maybe a prologue, and en epilogue. You're gonna need a title too."

" Oh, Ok. I've been thinking about some ideas, but I don't really like what I've come up with." He said

'' That's good. What ideas do you have so far?" She asked. He was about to answer, but the door opened and a little girl came in. She was in tears and walked straight over to Lindsey who quickly picked her up.

" What's wrong?" She cooed

" Tummy hurts." she cried

A man with brown hair, and stubbly face came in, " Addison, I told you not to go in." He looked up and saw Lindsey with her, " Linds, I tried to stop her but she got ahead of me." He looked a Lucas, " Hi, I'm Peter. Lindsey's-" He started.

But she cut him off, " It's Ok." She pulled Addison back, " Addie, mommy needs you to go outside with Peter. So I can finish up with my meeting." _Mommy,_ Lucas thought. He sat in his chair completely bewildered at what was happening. Lindsey had a daughter, and possibly a husband or fiance. He wasn't jealous, just surprised.

She put Addison back on the ground. She walked over to Lucas, and stuck out her little hand. " I'm Addison Lauren Strauss. I'm 3 years old." As she introduce her self Lucas, looked her in the eyes. She was a cute little kid, looked a lot like Lindsey but something else caught his attention. Something he saw everyday. His eyes as if he was looking in a mirror. But he wasn't he was looking at her eyes, that were identical to his.

* * *

A/N What does that mean? HMM. I don't know. Does Lucas and Lindsey have a daughter together, that he didn't know about? Lol, I didn't like this idea at first, but thought about it, and started to like it. It'll tie in later on. Hoped you liked it. Read and Review!


	31. Chapter 31

A/N Towards the end there is a little intimate scene. It's nothing major. This is just a warning.

Chapter 30- I Can Explain

She put Addison back on the ground. She walked over to Lucas, and stuck out her little hand. " I'm Addison Lauren Strauss. I'm 3 years old." As she introduce her self Lucas, looked her in the eyes. She was a cute little kid, looked a lot like Lindsey but something else caught his attention. Something he saw everyday. His eyes as if he was looking in a mirror. But he wasn't he was looking at her eyes, that were identical to his.

" I'm...um...Lucas Scott." He said. He looked over the little, at Lindsey and saw her face. Most parents would be proud of their child for, introducing them self, but Lindsey looked scared and embarrassed. Addison smiled, and walked over to Peter. He picked her up and walked out the room. She sighed, and went back to her seat to sit down. Lucas on the other hand stood up and started to pace the room. He looked over at her to say something but shook his head instead. He took a deep breath and sat back down.

He started to laugh nervously, " She's a cute kid. Is Peter her father?" He saw her face, " I thought not. Tell me this, is she my daughter?"

Lindsey put her head in her hands, " Yes." She said very quietly.

" Oh." Was all he said. He has a daughter with Lindsey. And she didn't tell him. A three year old daughter, and he didn't know a thing about her. " Why wouldn't you tell me about her? Were you ever gonna tell me?" He said angrily

" Why wouldn't I tell you?! We were gonna get married, but then Peyton came back and things changed, you changed. I found out I was pregnant a little after it all happened. I was already about 3 months along. When you came for a meeting about your book tour, I had just giving birth to her a month before. I was gonna tell you then, but then you said you and Peyton were getting married."

He stood up, " That's still no reason to not tell me about my child. You had nine freaking months to tell me, but you chose not to. I would have been there for you and her, even when Peyton and I got married. And by me not marrying you, you're the one who left the alter. So don't blame this on me or Peyton, because you're the one who didn't tell me."

She scoffed, " You really think I'm supposed to believe you would have been there. You probably would have left as soon as Peyton got tired of all of this. Then the last time you were here, I was going to tell you. But, Peyton went into labor, so she came first. Like always." She said bitterly.

" How was I going to know, that you were gonna tell me I had a daughter. And don't talk about her like that, she would have been supportive." He grabbed his bag, " You know what, I'm gonna go." He walked to the door, " Actually before I leave I want to spend the day with my daughter."

" You can't be serious?!" She asked incredulously.

" I'm so serious." He opened the door, " Addison, would you like to spend the day with me?" He said kneeling down to ask the little girl.

" Mommy, can I go with Lucas?" She asked sweetly.

Lindsey looked at Lucas then Addison, she groaned, " Fine, but only for a little while. You have a tunny ache remember?" She teased. " Say bye to Peter then you can leave." Addison hugged her mom, then walked off.

Lucas walked back over to her, " Thank you. Does she know I'm her father?"

" I don't know. I've shown her pictures of you before, but we've never really had to discuss it. She's only 3 so she doesn't really understand." She said softly.

" Oh. Ok, Um, I'll take her to the park, and then bring her back. If it's alright, can I tell her who I am?"

" Sure. But, when you leave I'm the one who has to make sure her little heart didn't break because her daddy left." Addison walked back over, and grabbed Lucas' hand, and pulled him towards the door. Lindsey heard a faint goodbye, as father and daughter walked out the door. She turned and saw Peter making his way over.

He pulled her into a hug, " It's gonna be Ok."

* * *

He held her hand as they walked to Central Park, and sat on one of the many park benches. He studied the little girl, she kind of quiet, and ever now and then she would say something. She had inherited his broody stare. She looked a like Lindsey, but looked a lot like himself.

" Did you use to kiss my mommy?" She ask innocently

He laughed, " Yeah, I did. Why?"

She shrugged her shoulders, " Are you my dad?"

A little shocked at her bluntness, " Yeah, but how did you know? You mom hasn't told you anything about me."

In a duh voice, " She's shown me pictures. And I'm smart too."

He smiled, " You are smart. You wanna tell something about yourself?"

She nodded her head, " I'm 3 years old. I go to Pre-K 4. Even though I should be in Pre-k 3. I'm just smart. Since my mommy edits books, I get to help her. So I know a lot of words. I like reading, but I really like writing. I play sports too."

" You know I write too." She looked up at him, " Yup, your mommy edits my book. That's how I met her. What sport do you play?"

" I kind of play basketball, but I'm not good at it. Peter doesn't know how to play so he's no help. Oh yeah, Peter kisses my mommy now, sometimes." She said giggling. He too laughed. " What about you? Are you married?"

He smiled, " Yeah I have a wife named Peyton, you'll get to meet her one day you'll like her. I also have twins, a boy and a girl, their names are Keith and Ellie. They're only babies. So you have a half-brother and half-sister. You'll like them too."

She smiled too. She looked at the surroundings then back at Lucas, " Are you leaving? Because it'll be cool to have a dad. And I want you to stay." She said sadly

Sighing, he placed her on his lap and hugged her. " I have to go, back to my wife and kids. But, I promise to see you as much as I can. You know what, you should come down and visit me. I live in Tree Hill, I'm pretty sure you'll like it there too."

" Really?" Addie said happily

" Really" He looked down at his watch. " I should get you back to your mom." He said placing her on the ground. The two walked back holding hands, all the way to the building. They entered, and she took off running towards her mother's office.

She swung open the door, and ran to sit by her mother, " Mommy! Daddy, said I could go and visit him down in Tree Hill. Can I, Can I?"

Lindsey looked at Lucas, and he gave a sheepish smile. " You guys can come in a week or so. She should meet the rest of her family." He insisted.

" I'll think about it." She looked back at the clock. " Your flight leaves in a hour. Addie say bye to Daddy." The little girl walked slowly over to Lucas. He picked her up and held her.

In her ear, " I promise, I'll see you again. Love you baby girl. Be good for mommy." He said putting her back down.

She hugged his leg, " Bye Daddy." He kissed her cheek and grabbed his bag, he looked back at Lindsey, " Thank you."

* * *

Karen sat down across from Peyton, " So how are you feeling?"

She smiled, " Good, I guess. Just tired a lot."

" That's because you do too much. You just went through something terrifying and trying to play it off. How are you and Luke?"

" We're good."

Karen looked at her, " You don't sound to happy. What are you not telling me?" She said eying her.

Peyton sighed, " I'm pregnant, again. And I haven't told him. But, I'm really scared."

The older woman smiled. She walked over and sat by Peyton and wrapped her arms around her. " First off Congratulations. Even though it's a bit soon after the twins, but I'm happy none the least. And honey, you shouldn't be scared. He'll be happy when you tell him and if he isn't I'll hurt him. How far along are you?"

" 12 weeks." She whispered

Karen laughed, " You better tell him soon. Know what, leave the twins here tonight and when Luke gets home tell him. Ok?"

* * *

When Peyton got home she noticed all the lights were off. She quickly climbed the stairs, and saw the lights to her room was on. She pulled out her cell and had it ready just in case. Slowly she walked in and saw Lucas on the bed. She sighed a sigh of relief and walked over to him. She climbed on the bed and straddled him. " I believe you made a promise about finishing something." She said seductively. He nodded his head, and kissed her.

The kiss became passionate as she leaned back and he hovered over her. His tongue played with her lips, and she let it in. The kiss continued, and his hands started to move all over her body. He broke the kiss, and left trails of kisses down her cheek to her jaw, and then her neck all the way to her spot behind her ear. She moaned in response.

Her hands traveled up and down his back. She returned to his collar, and tugged on it. He stopped what he was doing, and pulled off his shirt. He leaned back down, and rolled over. She was now on top, and took control. She kissed him, and then started to kiss his spot. He moaned, and she smiled. She rocked her hips against, causing both of them to moan now.

He rolled them back over, and pulled at her shirt, and in return she took it off. He looked at her body. It was the first time she's let him see or really touch her since the attack. He started to kiss, from her neck and worked his way down. He left hot open mouth kisses by her breasts. He got all the down to her stomach and they both flinched.

Her stomach, where their newest child lay, that he didn't know about. Where his other daughter, rested, but in another woman's womb. They both stopped and he rolled off of her.

" I have something to tell you." They both said. Peyton sat up. Lucas scooted closer to her.

" You first." He insisted

She shook her head, " Same time." He nodded

After a few deep breaths they said their confessions at the same time.

" I have a daughter with Lindsey." He said slowly

" I am pregnant, again." She said.

* * *

A/N Ok, so she finally told him. And he told. It may seem like they couldn't have said it at the same time. But with him saying it slowly and she sayinq at a normal pace, it was. So read and review.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 31- Wait, What?1

_After a few deep breaths they said their confessions at the same time._

_" I have a daughter with Lindsey." He said slowly_

_" I am pregnant, again." She said._

Lucas and Peyton both sat there frozen. They were having another child, and he has another child with a different woman. Shock would be the word to describe their emotions. His mouth was hanging open, and she was trying not to cry.

"Did you say you were pregnant, again?" He said calmly.

Looking down, "Yeah." She whispered

His mouth dropped, and he shook his head. Began to pace the room, "Pregnant?! Seriously, we just had the twins." He laughed uneasily. She sat on the bed silently crying. He walked over, and kneeled in front of her. "Hey, I'm sorry. It's just the twins aren't even 7 months old yet, and you're pregnant. I'm just shocked." He wiped away her tears.

"I was shocked, too when I found out. But, I'm very very very, okay with it. And I want you to be okay with it too. I know it's soon, to soon, after the twins but, it's happening. I'm pregnant, we're pregnant."

"I love you." He said, then kissed her. " How long have you known? How far along are you?"

This is what she feared the most, admitting how far along she was, and how long she known for. She knew he would be upset about the pregnancy, but this wouldn't help. "Don't get mad. But, I'm 12 weeks, 3 months. And, I've known since before the attack." She whispered. His eyes got huge, "I didn't exactly know. But, I took a test, and I didn't know for sure until at the hospital."

Lucas got up and walked out the room. She got up and followed him. He was in the T.V. room pacing around. Sighing, she walked in. He turned around and saw her, "3 months!? You're 3 months pregnant? And I didn't even notice. I'm so dumb." Peyton walked over and tried to hug him, but he shrugged it off, " But, you've known for about a month and a half? And haven't said a word about it. Something could have happened to you or the baby, while you were with Ian. How could you not tell me?"

She laughed bitterly, "How could I not tell you? This is why I couldn't. I knew you were going to get mad, or pissed off, so I didn't say anything. And how was I supposed to know you weren't going to know already? You said Nathan and you went to my office. Well, the test was on the counter." She saw his face, " I'm guessing you didn't know that. No wonder Brooke said that."

"What did she say?" He asked rudely.

"That if you had known I was pregnant, you would have done more, to look for me." She said

"Hold on, so they all knew you were pregnant? And didn't tell me." He asked

She nodded her head, "I'm glad they didn't tell you, though. Because it was my news to share with you not theirs. And don't get or be mad at them, because they did what I asked them to do. Even though, Brooke and Haley were constantly telling me to tell you."

He sat down on the couch and pulled her with him. He pulled her in for a one armed hug, " Sorry. It's just a lot. It's not everyday you find out you're wife is pregnant, even though we had a set of twins 6 1/2 months prior."

She smiled slightly, " It's Okay. But, did you say you have a daughter with Lindsey?"

He sighed, " Yeah, I do."

" How old is she?" She asked fearing the worst.

Looking offended, "You think I cheated on you, don't you?" She shook her head, " Yeah you do. I would and could never cheat on you, Okay? But, she's almost 3 years old."

Thinking hard, " Oh, so she was pregnant, during you're almost wedding?" He nodded his head. " Oh. Why would she not tell you that? Why would she wait 3 years to tell you?"

" She didn't exactly tell me, I kind of had to guess it. But, I don't know why she wouldn't tell me that. You would probably know, since you've kept my child from me too." He said coldly.

She scooted back from him, " OK, I waited 3 months to tell you, not 3 years. And, she was probably scared to tell you."

Shaking his head, "Ha. Either way you kept, me from knowing about my child. Who would of guessed the two of you actually were alike."

Low blow. Lucas just compared, Peyton and Lindsey alike. Not once in their two years of marriage, has he ever compared her to any of his ex's. She got up from the couch, and stood up.

" I invited them over, for next week or so. So, you'll get to meet her."

"You invited them over, without asking me?" She asked

Scoffing, "Didn't know I had to ask, mom." He said sarcastically. " She's my daughter, I shouldn't have to schedule seeing her around what ever you say."

"Unbelievable." She said under her breath. She turned around grabbed her purse and her keys, and headed towards the door.

He got up and followed her, "Where are you going?"

She didn't say anything, instead she unlocked, open, then slammed the door shut.

* * *

Peyton drove over to her best friend's house, Brooke Adams. It was dark outside and she knew that, but she needed her best friend. She got to the front door, and started to knock, then remembered about the baby. So she sent a quick text. _Hey I know it's late, but I really need to talk to you. And I'm kind of at your front door.- Peyton :/. _And about two minutes later, Brooke answered the door.

With an eye open, Brooke took in the appearance of Peyton, and knew something was wrong. She guided her in to the kitchen, where they sat down. "Late afternoon visit. What's wrong?"

Wiping her tears, " I told him." She whispered

Suddenly alert, " What, that's good. But, I'm guessing not great since you're at my house what happened?"

"He completely freaked out. He never said he was happy about it though. Also, he was up set that everyone knew except him. Other, than that it was Okay. Oh yeah until he said he has a daughter with Lindsey."

Brooke's mouthed dropped, "What, as in man faced Lindsey?" Peyton nodded her head. "That asshole, I could kill him, her too." She said fiercely.

"No, he just found out. His daughter is almost 3 years old. She didn't tell him about her. I can't be mad about him having a daughter with her. But, he said we were alike, since we kept him from knowing about his children. I'm not like her am I?" She asked sadly

She walked over and hugged her, "No, honey you aren't. She waited three years to tell him, and she probably would have waited longer, if he hadn't gone to New York. But you were going to tell. You were going to tell him, right?"

Laughing a little, "Of course, I was. I'm three months pregnant, it's not like I could hide it much longer."

The two laughed quietly, "Why don't you go home, and try to talk to him. And next time, try to fix the hair. It's kind of obvious you two were about to have sex, before you told him." She said smirking.

Peyton laughed, as they walked to the door, "Thanks, Brooke. I knew you were my friend for a reason."

* * *

Lucas left the house shortly after Peyton and went to see his best friend. It had taken awhile, but the two were now getting back to being best friends like old times. Times like these made him grateful for his best friend, when he could come and talk to her when ever he needed to. He knocked on the door, and Nathan answered it. They gave each other a brotherly hug as he walked in. He asked to speak to Haley alone, which Nathan happily agreed to and walked up the stairs.

"What's up, Luke?" Haley asked

He scratched his head, "Peyton told me about the baby."

She smiled, "And?"

"I acted like a complete ass. I totally went off, in a way. I was shocked, but said I love you. But I didn't say I was happy about it."

"Are you happy, though?"

Sighing, "I don't know. I guess, I mean it hasn't been that long since we had Keith and Ellie, and now another baby. It's crazy. But, then again, I am kind of happy. We're having another baby."

Haley smiled, "Ok, then. First off Congrats. But care to explain the broody face?"

"I wasn't supposed to come home until tomorrow, but I couldn't stay up there any longer. During the meeting Lindsey told me, the two of us have a daughter together. And I told Peyton, and she thought I cheated on her. I couldn't cheat on her. She was so understanding about it, until I said I invited them over, and then she got mad, and left. But, I have a daughter with another woman. I pulled a Dan Scott."

Feeling sorry for him, "Luke, you're not Dan. It's not like you knew you had another child." Haley Scott, was never one to do something behind a friends back. But if it was for another friend, then she would. But there was always one thing she knew was going to affect everything and everyone around her. And now was the time to tell them, "Dammit. Luke you're probably are going to hate me after I say this. But, I was sworn to secrecy to never tell anyone especially you."

Laughing, "I already know that you knew about Peyton's pregnancy."

"I'm not talking about her pregnancy. I'm talking about Lindsey's." She groaned in frustration, "I'm Addison's Godmother.

* * *

A/N Whoa! I bet ya'll did not see that one coming. I swear I wasn't going to do it like that. But then, I was watching season 5, and saw the H and L friendship, and knew I had to add something to mix it all up. Haley being her godmother, is going to affect her friendship with Lucas, and maybe something else. But, hoped I pleased. LOL, Read and Review!


	33. Chapter 33

A/N I don't not own Microsoft Word. If I did I'd be filthy rich.

Chapter 32- You Can't Be Serious

"I'm not talking about her pregnancy. I'm talking about Lindsey's." She groaned in frustration, "I'm Addison's Godmother." Lucas laughing stopped immediately.

Getting up from his seat, "What the hell do you mean your Addie's Godmother?!" He yelled

"When Lindsey first found out she was pregnant, she told me. And that whole time you two were together we had become good friends. She asked me to do something for her and I did. And since I helped her through the pregnancy, she made me Godmother." She said leaning forward.

Pacing around the room, "Haley, I understand that, but for 3 years. I've missed out on 3 years of my daughters life. You know how I feel about, Dan not wanting me. And you heard me swear I would never ever do that. But, yet you practically made me, by not telling me."

Walking down the stairs, "Dude what the hell is going on to make you yell at my wife?" Nathan asked kind of mad. He made his way into the room and sat down by Haley. "Seriously dude what's with the yelling?" He said with a smirk.

Haley put her head in her hands. But Lucas spoke, "Haley didn't tell me about my daughter!"

Nathan jumped up, "Girl! Peyton's having a another girl. That's great man!"

Shaking his head, "No! Not Peyton. Lindsey, I have a daughter with her, and Haley didn't tell me about her."

"You cheated on Peyton?" He asked balling his fist up.

Getting mad, "What!? No! Addison's three years old. Which means" pointing to Haley "she's known since Lindsey was pregnant."

Nathan looked down at his wife. Sitting back down, "Hales please tell me he's joking?" He begged. She lifted up her head, and shook it. "Why, why would you do that?" He asked softly

"I did it because she asked me too. And by not telling him I betrayed him. But, if I told him I would of betrayed her. So in the end someone gets hurt. But Luke, I swear I was going to tell you." Haley said sadly

"I've got to go." Lucas said walking to the door. He turned back around, "Haley I know you meant good, but if all hurts." And walked out the door.

* * *

He laid there on his back staring up at the ceiling. Silently he counted every little shape he could spot on it. Who knew trying to fall asleep would be so hard? He stopped counting shapes and began counting sheep. Which also didn't work. He groaned out loud, but not loud enough to wake his wife. Smiling slightly at her. She had her hand laying protectively on her stomach. Figuring he wasn't going to get much sleep this night, he sat up. He rubbed his eyes, then leaned down and kissed her forehead, and got up from the bed.

He threw on a t-shirt and made his way out the room. Checking on each of the babies, then headed into the kitchen. Grabbing a glass of water, and then once again moved, in to his bedroom. Noticing she was still sleeping, he sat down at his desk. He pulled out his laptop, and then turned it on. He checked his emails, and read any interesting stories out there on the news.

As if he needed to read anything interesting about someones life? When he just found out about his ex fiancé's and his child, the impending arrival of the next child with his wife, and his best friend knew he had a child he never knew about. He exited out of any, Internet sights. He stared at the screen. He looked over every little shortcut icon, and clicked on one that caught his eye. Microsoft Word.

And before he knew it he had finished typing a whole page. Smiling at his newest accomplishment, he didn't see his wife wake up.

"Luke?" Peyton called out sleepily. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. He looked away from his laptop and motioned for her to come over. Quickly saving and closing his document before she came over. Peyton made her way over, and he pulled her down on his lap. "Couldn't sleep?"

Lucas sighed, "No, not really. Why are you up?"

"My pillow left." She said nonchalantly.

He laughed softly. He brought his hand up and rested it on her stomach. She looked down at him and smiled, and he smiled back.

"So, are you really OK?" She asked. "With all of this? The pregnancy? Addison? Haley?"

Scratching his head, "Honestly, no. I mean this pregnancy, is so.." Peyton started to looked down. "unexpected. But, I'm happy. I said I wanted everything with you, Peyt. That meant, I wanted a family, and I still do. So, having a baby with you, will be fine with me. As, for Addison, she's my daughter and I'm going to be there for her, and do what I have to do. Now, with Haley. I'm hurt. She's my best friend, shouldn't she tell me something like this?" He asked her. "But, then again, she was doing something for another friend. So I guess I can be upset with her, but not for a long time. I'll forgive her eventually." He said with a small smile.

Peyton leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips, "You are a good person, Lucas Scott. A great husband and an awesome father. And a wonderful friend. So, I pretty sure you'll do the right thing, when it comes to anything." Sighing, "I want to apologize for earlier, I kind of overreacted when you said you invited Lindsey and Addison. She's your daughter, and she'll be apart of your life. Which means she'll be apart of mine, and that's Ok with me. As for Lindsey, I guess I have to accept she's the mother of one your children. Now Haley is your best friend, and if I was in her position and had to keep something from Nathan, I would respect her wishes. So sooner or later, rather sooner, you're gonna have to forgive her." She said patting his cheek.

He kissed her, "I got lucky with you." He said making her blush. "Aw, is Peyton Scott, blushing."

"Shut up!" She said smacking him lightly. She tried to yawn, and cover it up.

"Let's go to bed." He said. She got up from his lap, and lead the way to the bed. They both got into bed, and she immediately laid her head on his chest. Laying a kiss on her forehead, "I love you, Peyt."

"I love you, too."

* * *

A/n I know this is like really short, and I'm sorry. It was a filler. But, the next chapter will be when Addison and Lindsey come down to Tree Hill. So please read and review?!


	34. Chapter 34

A/N Flashback is of when Lindsey found out she was pregnant.

Chapter 33- Awkward, Reunion

"Hurry up, Lucas! We have to be at the airport in like twenty minutes." Peyton yelled from the bottom stairs. It had been a week since they told each other their respective secrets. It's also been a week since Lucas lasted talked to Haley. Even though he swore he would talk to her, but like said it's been a week. Though she hasn't made any attempt to talk to him.

But, the big one it's been a week, since she found out Lindsey and Addison were coming to town. And that week expired today, because they would be in town for the weekend. The biggest fear Peyton had. Lindsey coming back. She knew she was Mrs. Scott, but that didn't help consul her fears.

Getting ready to yell again, but stopped her self when she saw Lucas come down the stairs. He wore a nice dress shirt and his new jeans. She scoffed, why didn't he try to look so nice for her. Silencing the voice in her head, she grabbed his hand and they walked the house.

The car ride was rather quiet since the twins were with Karen. Lucas thought it was best saying, 'I don't want to rub the fact we have kids together in her face.' Which eventually made her cry later on in the bathroom after he had went to bed. Was he embarrassed of them? Praying that wasn't the answer she reluctantly agreed, and took the kids over to Karen's.

She sat there, softly humming to the song that played. "Heartbeats" by Jose Gonzalez. This was their song, at least one of them. When they won the Championship in highschool and when he won in college, they listened to it. And every time they heard it, they would make some kind of contact. But this time, he just got out of the car, when they reached the air port. Sighing, she got out of the car too, and followed him inside.

Trying to keep up with the pace he kept, they walked into the waiting area. Checking which gate they would come off of, they headed that way. She looked over and could tell he was nervous, placing a steady yet doubting hand on his shoulder to calm him down. He looked at her and sent a small smile.

He looked forward again just in time to see them come out of the terminal. Shrugging off her hand her walked forward, as she stayed back.

He made his way up to them, and hugged Lindsey, shook hands with Peter, and scooped Addison up in his arms making her squeal. He smiled, and placed her back down. The four of them made their way over to where Peyton was standing. Much to her surprise Lucas came and put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Peter stepped foreword, "Hi, I'm Peter Crowell." She shook his hand and smiled slightly.

"Peyton Scott." She said politely. She looked at Lindsey, and tried her best to put on a real smile, "Hey, Lindsey." She said stepping towards her. She looked at Peyton hesitantly, before seeing she was trying to hug her. Which she excepted. Lucas smiled, at his wife trying to make an effort.

Releasing herself from Lindsey, she looked down at the little girl. God, she looked just like Lindsey. Except those piercing blue eyes, her husband had. There was no doubt she was Lucas' daughter. "You must be Addison."

She smiled, "Yes, I am."

"Well it's nice to meet you." Peyton said sincerely.

Lucas looked down at his watch, "We should get going. There are people wanting to meet you two," Talking about Peter and Addison. "And I'm sure everyone wants to see you again." He said to Lindsey. Grabbing the bags with Peter, they walked out of the airport and to their car.

Knowing everything would be different, just not for sure if it would be a good different.

* * *

_Holding the phone up the her ear, Lindsey listened to the ringing of the phone. She needed to call someone, at first she didn't know who but then figured who would be the best one to talk to. _

_"Hello." _

_Sighing a sigh of relief, "Hey, Hales. Um, it's Lindsey."_

_Smiling into the phone, "Oh, hey. It's been awhile. What's up?" Haley said walking away from where Brooke was standing in the studio._

_"I got the dedication for Luke's book. It's pretty..uh...touching." She said fumbling with words._

_Sighing, "Well, when you're hurting you either write painful and depressing words or nice and heartfelt words. He picked the heartfelt one."_

_"I know. It just really got to me. How I'm one of those lost souls, trying to find their way."_

_"Everyone is time to time. Lindsey what's wrong you sound like you've been crying?" _

_"I don't know if you would say it's wrong or right. But, I'm pregnant." She said crying softly_

_"What?!" Haley said. "How far along are you?"_

_"About 4 months." She bluntly._

_Calculating the months, "It's Lucas'?" She said in more of a statement._

_"Yes." She simply stated._

_"Are you gonna tell him?"_

_"Of course, just not anytime soon. I'll tell him when the time comes and I'm ready. But, please don't tell him or anyone Haley. Please." She said begging._

_"He's my best friend, I have too, no scratch that you have to. And if you don't do it soon I will." Looking at the time, "Look, I only have a few more minutes in the studio. I'll call and check up on you later, Kay?"_

_Smiling softly, "Kay. Thank you so much. Bye, Hales."_

_"Bye, Lindsey." She hung up the phone and walked back over to Brooke. _

_Looking up from her phone, "Everything Ok?" Brooke asked, and she nodded her head. "I actually wanted to tell you and Peyton at the same time. But she's not here. She didn't come home last night. I don't know if I should be worried." Her phones rings, and she reads the text message. "Well apparently not." Reading the message to Haley, " 'Don't worry about me. I'm fine.' Peyton"_

_They both laughed and Haley then read her phone, " 'Don't worry about me. I'm fine'"_

_Shrugging her shoulders, "At least she's thorough."_

_"Oh it's not from Peyton." Haley said. Brooke raised an eyebrow, "Lucas." Showing the message to her._

_"No!" And no was right. Perfect timing. Irony was in the air._

_

* * *

_

Once they had gotten back to the Leyton home, Lindsey opted to go for a walk. Saying she wanted to see everything again. When really she just needed, some fresh air, and to get away from it all. Not knowing if Lucas was truly serious about becoming apart of Addie's life. Not knowing if Peyton would be ok with all of this, and what she would do if she wasn't.

Making her way across the town she recalled some of her memories. Passing the park were her and Lucas would walk during the summers. The ice cream parlor, where her and Haley and Jamie would go. And the mall where her and Lucas shopped for their house.

But then there were the bad memories, the more vivid ones clear in her mind. Tric, where most of them were at. Lucas' car in the parking lot, late at night for Peyton. Lucas kissing Peyton. Then she passed Tree Hill High. The library where her and Peyton got into a heated and hateful conversation.

When she was at Lucas' and Peyton's house, there were enough memories she didn't and did want to relieve. Peyton apologizing, and when she told her to keep an eye on Lucas when she was in New York. Or, when Lucas proposed to her. Only after finding a ring that didn't belong to her in the first place.

The most heart wrenching one had to be, that it was their home, and not hers with him. They've lived in there for 2 years. They have a perfect little family. With all the friends, cousin, aunts, uncles, and grand parents.

All of theirs but none of hers.

She walked the rest of the way across the town, all the way to the River Court. Looking ahead she saw Haley sitting on the bench. Smiling she made her way over there, "Hey Haley."

Haley lifted her head, and hugged her, "Lindsey it's been too long. How's everything?" She asked leading her to the bench where they sat.

"I've published a few books lately. But, what's with you recording new songs and a new album?" She asked smiling

Laughing, "I haven't released it yet, but Peyton and I are almost finished with it." Noticing the pain in Lindsey's eyes, "How are you doing with all of this?"

Sighing, "It's a lot to take in, you know? I mean will Addie be able to handle this, will I be able to handle this?"

"Are you more worried about Lucas, or Peyton?"

"Peyton." She said simply. "The influence she has over Luke is a great one. What ever Peyton says, is what goes. So what if she gets tired of us, what if she doesn't like Addie, and can't stand the fact that we both have children with Lucas. I guess I'm more worried about how she'll react to all of this."

"I'll tell you this. It's not going to be easy for any woman that's married, to find out their husband has a child with another woman." She said bluntly. "Especially with what went down with you and Peyton. The two of you didn't get along, and I don't know if you still do. So, she's gonna have to trust you first, before she's ok with it fully. And, I'm sure she won't have any problems with Addison, she knows she's a little girl, and the child hood she had, she wouldn't treat her wrong I can guarantee that."

Lindsey smiled, "Thanks Haley. I see why I made you her God mother, now." She teased.

Haley laughed softly, "Haha. But, I'm serious everything is going to be fine. I promise." She said wrapping her arm around her.

* * *

Peyton sat in the T.V. with Addison, while Lucas and Peter where outside talking. She watched the little girl. She was just like Lindsey, and looked like her too. But you could tell she was Lucas' daughter.

And that pained her, knowing he has a daughter with another woman. Even though she may not have wanted it this way, there was no way to change, it but to only accept it. And that's what she'll do.

Addison turned her gaze from the television to Peyton, "Are you my new mommy?" She asked innocently

"No, sweetheart. I'm your father's wife."

"Oh. Ok."

Peyton laughed, "How about we play a game. It's called Questions, I'll ask you something then you'll ask me something. Kay?"

Shaking her head, "Kay, do you have kids?"

"Yes, Keith Nathaniel and Elizabeth Anna Scott. They are 8 months old, so they're only babies." She said smiling. "How old are you?"

Holding up 2 fingers, "Two but I'm almost 3. My birthday is in 3 months." Thinking, "Are the babies, my brother and sister?"

"Uh huh, their your half brother and sister, though. Because I'm not your real mommy." Addie nodded her, "What's you're full name?"

"Addison Lauren Strauss." She said with out hesitating. "What do you want me to call you?"

"Um, what do you want to call me?"

Throwing her hands up, "I don't know. I just met you."

Laughing, "What about Peyton, it's simple and easy to remember."

Nodding her head, "Yeah it is. I have another question, do I have anymore half brothers and sisters?"

"Not yet, but I am having a baby."

"You're having a baby!?" She exclaimed

Smiling, "Yeah. So in about 5 months, he or she will be here."

"That's cool." She said. The front door opened, and Lindsey walked in. Addison jumped off the couch and ran towards her mom. Following behind Peyton they walked into the kitchen.

Lindsey placed her back on the ground and she ran back to watch TV. Sitting on the stools Peyton gave Lindsey a glass of water. After a few seconds of an awkward silence, Peyton broke it. "She's beautiful."

Smiling, "Thank you. I've seen pictures of the twins, they're are adorable."

"Thank you." She said smiling, "For a two year old she really smart"

"Yeah, sometimes too smart." She said making her and Peyton laugh.

Looking through the window Lucas, and Peter saw the two women, laughing and getting along.

"I think this is gonna work out." Peter said leaning against the wall.

Nodding his head, "Yeah, every thing's gonna be OK."

* * *

A/N Hope you liked it.

Notice how Peyton and Lindsey basically have the same fear, just dealing with their own kids?

Will Lucas and Haley actually talk?

And, is Lucas and Haley right, saying everything will be OK?


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 34- I Guess, I'm Sorry

Italics are Dreams

* * *

_Peyton walked, into the house she saw it was empty. Heading into the kitchen she made her way over to Haley and Brooke. She went to go sit by them, but they got up and walked over to the front door, that had just opened. Sighing she slowly followed, them and walked back in to the main room._

_In the main room she found, Keith, Ellie, and another little boy. Walking over she kneels down in front of them. Keith looked up and hugged his mother, "Mom, I'm so glad you're here."_

_She kissed his forehead, "Why are you guys sitting here?"_

_"Because daddy, isn't being nice to us." Ellie said sadly. Peyton looked over her children. They were all adorable. Keith resemble Lucas, so much, and Ellie had Lucas' nose, but the rest was all her. And the little boy had her green eyes, and her curly hair. _

_"What do you mean daddy, isn't being nice?" _

_The little boy spoke up, "He's with Addie, and Ms. Lindsey." He said starting to cry._

_Peyton held the little boy, "It's ok, don't cry." Standing, "Keith, Ellie follow me." Nodding their little heads, they got up and followed her. Walking into the living room, she found Lucas sitting by Lindsey, and Addison in his lap. On the couch beside them, Haley and Brooke, telling them what a cute little family they make. _

_She felt like throwing up when she saw how Lucas, and Lindsey were gazing at each other. Clearing her throat to make her presence know, she received a glare, for everyone in the room. "Peyton." Lucas said with a small smile. _

_"Luke. Um, can I talk to you for a minute?" He nodded his head, and picked Addison up and place her on Lindsey's lap, but not before kissing her on the lips. Feeling tears coming on, she quickly walked out the room._

_Standing in the kitchen with their baby son on her hips she spun around and glared at Lucas, "What's wrong with you?!" She said angrily_

_Innocently, "What did I do?"_

_"What did you do? Ha, the kids say you were being mean to them." She said_

_"I was with my kid." _

_Her mouth fell open, "I'm talking about our kids."_

_Shrugging his shoulders, "Come on Peyton, you're over reacting."_

_"I'm not over reacting when my son, cries because his father isn't paying him any attention." She said adjusting her son on her hip._

_Laughing dryly, "You didn't even want me to be apart of Bryan's life."_

_"What?" _

_Sighing, "After we found out about Addison, I tried to get to know her. And you were jealous, because I was always with them. So you kicked me out, and then divorced me. After you had, Bry, I only got to see them on the weekends. Like we are doing now."_

_Looking down at her left hand she saw a pale white line where her wedding ring used to be, "Ok, but that gives no right to be like that towards our kids."_

_Scoffing, "What ever. I'm gonna head back to my family. Make sure you lock the door, when you guys leave." He said rudely and walked out the room._

Peyton sat up, quickly. That was the third time, since Lindsey had left that she had had the dream. Or nightmare. Why would she have this dream? She knew Lucas would never do that to her. And she would never leave him, and not allow him to see their kids. But, there had to be a reason why she would do that. Shaking her head of any and all negative thoughts, she rubbed her hand over her stomach.

Five more months, and they would have another baby. Smiling softly she got up from the couch, and checked on the twins in the play pen. She went to pick one of them up, when the door bell rang. Gathering Keith in her arms, she walked towards the door. Opening it she was surprised to see, Nathan standing there. "Hey, Nate." She greeted him. Moving out the way, "Come on in." He stepped inside and grabbed Keith from her.

"Hey, Peyt." He said walking into the T.V. room, as he sat down while she grabbed Ellie, and placed her in her lap. After a minute of silence Nathan spoke, "I'm sorry."

Laughing a bit, "What?! Why?"

Sighing, "I haven't been the best of best friends lately."

"Nathan, it's fine."

Shaking his head, "No it's not. We used to be so close, and it's like we've drifted." Peyton smirked, "And I know I sound like a total girl."

Peyton laughed, "Well you do. But, I see where you're coming from. Ever since the Ian fiasco, and then finding out about Addie. Things have been crazy."

"How's that going?"

Turning to face him, she placed Ellie on the sofa in between her legs, "Um, OK."

"Peyt." He stressed.

"I'm scared." She admitted. "I keep having this dream, where Lucas and I are divorced and he's evil to Keith, Ellie, and Bryan."

"Bryan who's Bryan?" Nathan asked

Smiling, "I'm guessing this guy right here." She said pointing to her stomach.

"That's a great name. But, you should tell Lucas about this dream."

Sighing, "I want to, I do. I just don't know how too. After everything that's happened I don't know how he'll handle, his wife having a dream like this."

"And, if you don't you could just make it worse, on you and him, then what it already is." He smiled, "Talk to him Peyt."

"OK. Guess what?" She asked happily.

"What?"

"Lucas, is going to talk to Haley today?" Nathan tried to put on a face, that showed he was surprised. "You knew?" She asked deadpanned.

Laughing, "Yeah, that's why I'm here I got kicked out. I was going to go to the River Court, but decided I wanted to hang out with my best friend, nephew and niece."

"Thanks Nathan." She said. "Do you think every thing's gonna be Ok?"

Wrapping his free arm around her, "Everything is gonna be better than, Ok."

* * *

I've heard there are alot of hard things that you'll go through in one's life. Forgiving, Forgetting, Loving, Hating, and a few more. But, apologizing always got me. I hated it when I did something stupid, and had to face those consequences. Knowing he had hurt someone he loved, killed him. Knowing that if he didn't fix what ever he broke, he could hurt someone he loved.

Lucas woke up that morning, staring at the ceiling. He couldn't remember a time in his life, where everything was a mess. The one saving everybody needed to be saved, because he had no idea what to do. When ever he couldn't figure out something, he would go to Keith. Seeing as he was here anymore, he would go to Haley. And he still would, but not of recently.

His so called best friend, has been lying and keeping things from him. And they weren't little lies, or small secrets. But, all life changing. He tried to remember when, everything was good. Simple, and easy. When he had his small family, and great group of friends. Especially his best friend. He just wanted that all back.

But, he couldn't get that back unless he talked to her. And, that's what he intended on doing. Sitting on her couch he held, Chloe in his arms, while Haley left the room for a minute. Thinking of all the words he should say to her, he practiced with Chloe.

"Talking to babies?" Haley asked with a small smile, as she walked back into the room. Lucas smirked, and she sat down beside him. "So what's up?"

Handing Chloe back to her mother, "I guess, I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Luke..."

"No, Hales. We both did and said things we didn't mean. And, the way I've been treating you isn't right."

Haley sighed, "You're forgiven. But, you really didn't need to apologize. I was the one who didn't tell you about your daughter. I didn't tell, you about Peyton's pregnancy, when she was missing. I said she was probably dead, and gave up on her. And, I haven't been my self lately, and you didn't deserve the way I've been treating you. I'm so sorry Luke." She said crying

He gathered her in his arms, without squishing Chloe, "And, you're forgiven too. You and I both haven't been the best of friends, but that's gonna change. Because, I really need my friend."

Sniffing, "Me too." Holding on to Lucas, "Do you think we'll be able to be like we used to be?"

"No." He answered quickly and harsh, taking her back. "But, I do believe it will be better."

* * *

A/N I know it took me awhile to update, and then when I do it's short. So, I'm sorry. But, the next few chapters will be good, and I hate to say it but this story is almost over. But, I hope you liked it. Read and Review


	36. Author's Note2

Author's Note

OK, guys Something For You and I To Share, is coming down to the last few chapters. It really sucks, but it has to happen. I'm gonna take a break from it for a while, so when I write and publish the last chapters, they'll be awesome. I know it doesn't make much sense to take a break but I am.

The last few chapters will, be about Peyton and her pregnancy, Lindsey and Addison, and Lucas handling all of this.

With Peyton, her pregnancy, will have some complications. I know in the dream she had, a son named Bryan. But, it may not be a boy, and his name may not be Bryan. She will, see something that breaks her, and hurts her physically, mentally, and emotionally. Leaving the baby's life in peril, and her family in pieces.

Lindsey, will take a leap of faith. Understanding that Addison would want to see Lucas more, she compromises, for him, and his family. Also, she's working with Lucas to publish his book he's been working on since The Comet. She gets caught in a horrible situation, that potentially ruins things.

Addison, and Peter will have a rather larger role but nothing major for Peter. Addison, will be much more involved with the twins, and gets closer to Peyton. And, slips up and say something that hurts Lindsey's feelings. She's being taught to tell the truth, and sees something and decides to tell, like she was taught to.

Lucas, will take a toll on his body. Running, around between two families, having two jobs, is becoming to much. Having baby twins, and one on the way, makes the Scott household, go crazy. Stupidly, he jeopardizes, his relationship, with someone, at a bad time. Causing what was supposed to be a good time, turn tragic, and horrible. Plus, he does something he hasn't done since high school.

As for, Brooke, Haley, Chase and Nathan, they'll still be apart of the plot line. The last few chapters Nathan has taken a greater role, and Chase has disappeared. I will be bringing Chase back, and Nathan's role shall grow. He'll be playing the defensive best friend, big brother role. He'll also be doing something he hasn't done to Lucas, since high school. The Laley relationship will be salvaged. Breyton's will be strong like always.

Lindsey and Peyton won't be so cordial to one another anymore, but will start to turn the other cheek.

While I'm taking my break, I'll be focusing on When It Matters. My other Fan Fic. It's not doing as good as I thought it would. But, maybe you'll read it since I won't be posting any chapters for this story. But, in time this story will come back and will be strong.

If you have any ideas you would like to give me, please feel free to tell me some.

I'll be seeing ya! lol


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 35- Back At It

I'm back! Lol. It's been a little over a month since I took a break from this, but I'm more than ready. Over the time off, I had a chance to think about all the things I wanted to cover before I end this Fic. And so as I had told you in the Author's Note, it's dramatic. The first two chapters are nice and fluffy, but that third on is gonna be something. So thank you for the patience and understanding. Oh, I deleted When It Matters. It wasn't as good as I thought it would be, but I appreciate all the reviews I received.

As of that.....hope you enjoy this.

* * *

It had been a little of a 2 weeks since Lucas and Haley, Nathan and Peyton had their respective heart to heart conversations. You could tell it had done good, since they had all became closer than before. Spending more time together. Forgetting the past, and embracing the future together as a family. All the happiness had spread all through out Tree Hill. In the lives of each family.

As Nathan had promised, he stepped up the role of being uncle/godfather, and best friend/ brother/ brother-in-law ten folds. Being more active with the twins and helping Lucas prepare for the newest Scott. Taking turns with Lucas to get Peyton her weird food cravings. Hanging with Peyton as she recorded Haley's newest song. Most importantly he and Haley had gone off the tracks again. But not in a bad way, moving off the tracks from one road to a newer and better one.

Peyton wish was granted of everything being OK. Even though it had only been two weeks, being in Tree Hill meant two weeks were a life time. The ways things had changed, had made her so happy. the twins were growing so fast, almost at 9 months now they were trying to walk and talk. Nathan and her had grown closer, as did her and Haley. Spending all that time with the other Scott household, never kept her from her best friend.

Brooke, Chase and Izzie started to become a regular at the Scott household, more regular than before. Making Chase decide to move into the same neighborhood as them. With the Scott's, and Adam's family so close now dinner's would be at each others house every night. Much to Brooke's dislike Izzie had grown significantly, and had just reached 7 months in age.

Forgiving and being forgiven did Haley much justice. Never in her life did she feel like her self. Things were like they used to be, before the fall outs. Returning to work, and recording her new song life was good. Deciding to quit teaching she focused on her music. Which was a great thing, seeing as her song reached number one on all radio stations. Making all of them happy and proud of her.

Being a man, of simplicity and one to enjoy happiness of others Lucas has been more than pleased. Peyton and him, are strong, stronger than ever. His kids were happy and healthy all three of them. Juggling two families seemed easy on T.V. but in real life it wasn't. Though the task is difficult, it was only making Lucas stronger and wiser. Renewing his friendship with Haley was a great thing. He had missed his best friend, brother, nephew and niece.

Tree Hill thrived for things like this. Joy, happiness, and contentment. No drama, pain, loss, nothing bad. All good.

Hoping his lucky would run good for a little longer, Lucas stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting. "Peyt! Your appointment is in like thirty minute." He heard a muffled 'I'm coming', and smiled. His wife took long to get ready but took even longer when pregnant. He knelled down in front of the carriers where Keith and Ellie sat. Looking at his son, "One thing you need to know about women son, they take ages to get dress."

Keith laughed, nodding his head in agreement. Ellie wasn't all to pleased with it. Lucas laughed at his kids antics. Peyton stood back and admire her husband and her children together. Walking up she wrapped her arms around Lucas' neck and placed a kiss on his cheek. He carried both Keith and Ellie to the car, as Peyton buckled them in. Getting on the passenger seat, Lucas revved the car and drove off.

By the time the family of four arrived at the doctor's office it Peyton's turn to see the doctor. Dr. Matthews held the door open for Peyton, and Lucas as he carried the twins. She got up on the table, and Lucas sat across from her in the chairs with the twins

"Well, it wasn't that long ago you were in here for the twins." Peyton and Lucas laughed a little

Smiling, "Yeah, seems we were ready for another."

"I'm sure you are. OK, I'm going to put the gel on, as you know it's cold." She slightly winced. Reaching out she grabbed Lucas' hand and he kissed it. Searching for the baby's heartbeat, stared at the screen.

"I'm nervous." Lucas said whispering.

With a furrowed expression, "You? Why?" she said whispering

"What if it's twins again?"

Dr. Matthews laughed, "I can assure you there aren't any twins this time. But if you'll look at the screen you can see the baby." Immediately Peyton became teary eyed, Lucas squeezed her hand. Interested in what the adults were looking at Keith and Ellie craned their necks to see. Looking down at the twins he placed both of them in his lap.

Pointing to the screen, "That's your baby brother or sister." The twins clapped their hands and smiled. The doctor whipped the gel off her stomach, turning off the machine, and left to make Peyton's next appointment.

Sitting up, "Wow. We ought to make this a yearly thing." Lucas shook his head and walked out with the twins, she followed after him laughing all the way to the car.

Now that the kids were almost 9 months old, they wanted to teach them to talk and walk. When they got home, the family resided in the family room. Sitting at a distance from each other, Lucas held Keith in front of him. Urging him to walk, "Hey buddy walk to mama."

Peyton held out her arms for Keith. Lucas took his arms from his side, Keith attempted a step but fell, laughing he clapped his hands. Lucas picked him back up and tried again. Leaving him standing on his own, Lucas made his way over by Peyton, as they encouraged him to walk. "Come on buddy. You got it!" They said. Concentrating he took step after step, until he fell in Peyton's arms. Lucas cheered, and Peyton cuddled him close.

It was Ellie's turn, but every time they stood her up she would sit back down. Lucas laughed at her, "Geez she's lazy like her mama."

Peyton mock-fully glared at him, "What ever." Placing her in-between her legs, she turned her to face her. "OK, princess say mama. Ma ma."

Ellie babbled something incoherently. Lucas stood behind Peyton with Keith in his arms, making funny faces. Mouthing, 'Dada. Da Da.' Ellie laughed at him. He sat beside his two girls, and turned to Ellie, "Say Dada."

"Da Da." She said. Peyton screamed happily and picked Ellie up. Lucas clapped for her, and kissed her cheek. He laid back, as Peyton laid her head on his chest with Keith and Ellie in their arms.

Stroking her hair, "Our kids are smart."

"Of course they get it from me." She said jokingly. "I guess Keith's our athlete, and Ellie's our talker."

Placing a hand on her stomach, "What about this one?"

"I don't know. He or she will be special though." They laid back and relaxed as a family. Easing their minds and focusing on the future. Their future was quickly approaching, with the new baby on the way. When they had bought the house it was enough for four people, and now with a baby on the way they were short one room. "Luke! The baby's gonna need a room." She said sitting up.

Sitting up also, "I know, we could add another room. Or if it's a boy share a room with Keith, and if it's a girl have it share a room with Ellie."

"No. I want our kids to have their own room."

"OK, fine. Then we'll renovate." He said getting up with Keith in his arms, using his free hand he helped Peyton and Ellie up. They sat on the couch, "We could add a third floor."

"Why don't we just buy a new house? The renovating is gonna cost as much as a new house." She said

Shaking his head, "Yeah, but we wouldn't have to move away from anyone."

"I didn't mean move away. I meant a new bigger house in the neighborhood."

Smirking, "Peyt, you're over thinking this."

"And you're under thinking this." She shot back. "If we were to get a new house, we wouldn't have to deal with a contractor, painters, carpenters, and all the other 'ers."

Sighing, "But if we were to move, that means getting a truck to move everything, we would still have to paint the walls, and get furniture there."

Getting mad, "OK. I'm pretty sure Nathan, Chase, Skills, and Mouth wouldn't mind helping out with furniture and painting. Moving would be easier, and much cheaper."

"Peyt. Renovating so much easier. The guys and I could do it."

Laughing loudly, "Ha. Luke you can fix cars, but baby can you fix a house?" She said tilting her head.

Shrugging, "Yeah."

Sighing, "We still have 4 1/2 months till baby Scott number three, so we don't have to decide now." Checking the time, "It's time for the twins nap." She said getting up and taking Ellie to her room. Lucas followed suit with Keith. Checking both were fine in their crib, he walked in his room. Peyton was on her side hugging his pillow tightly.

Sighing he climbed into bed beside her, stretching out an arm, she scooted closer to him. Kissing her hair, "What's wrong?"

Sniffling, "We're having a baby, we have twins who aren't even a year old and we're arguing over a house. How can we handle a new baby if we can't decide on a house?"

Tilting her chin towards him, he kissed her softly on the lips, "We can handle this. Like you said we don't have to decide now. We don't even know the sex of the baby, so there's no way for us to make his or hers room right now. Kay?"

She nodded her head, against his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said resting his head on top of hers.

"Promise me every-thing's going to be OK, that we'll be in this together."

Smiling, "I promise." He said as they drifted asleep.

* * *

A/N Hoped you enjoy!


End file.
